Family Matter
by vn-dynasty
Summary: Their families had been at odds for years. Despite the opposition, Sora and Kairi have gotten together. Will this union help bring their two families together, or will this never-ending feud only tear the two lovers apart? Where does Roxas fit into all of this?
1. Family Meeting

"_The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other."  
(Mario Puzo)_

Chapter 1 : Family Meeting

Kairi began to play with her hands nervously. It was nearly eight and neither side had shown up yet.

Sora could see how anxious his girlfriend was getting and gently placed his hands on top of Kairi's, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Relax Kairi. You're getting worked up all for nothing," the brunette said as he ruffled his spiky hair.

The red-head sighed. "I'm worried Sora. Maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

She didn't get a chance to finish as Sora had already interrupted her. "Don't sweat it! They should all be thrilled that we're going out! I want everyone to know that Sora Strife is dating Kairi Fair!" He yelled it loud enough that everyone in the restaurant had heard him. This caused Kairi's face to turn a bright shade of red as she signalled him to lower his voice.

"Y-You're just an idiot sometimes!"

He gave her one of his goofy smiles. "That's exactly why we're dating isn't it? You're the smart, pretty, and capable girl…and I'm the handsome looking idiot that makes you laugh."

Before Kairi could tease him on the "handsome looking" part, Sora silenced her with a quick peck on the lips. As they parted ways, Kairi couldn't help but smile, prompting Sora to smile back at her. He didn't want her to stress about this meeting at all. After all, whether their families approved of it or not, it wouldn't stop Sora from seeing Kairi.

However, he also didn't want to leave their families in the dark. The two of them had been dating for nearly a year now and he decided it was about time they made their relationship public.

Sora quickly pulled his chair closer to Kairi's as he took his hand and caressed her face. "I promise everything is going to be fine. Besides, they wouldn't dare get into a fight in a restaurant of all places!"

Kairi pulled Sora's gentle arms away from her face. "Obviously, you don't know Leon," Kairi said nervously. "I just don't want any tables getting smashed tonight…"

"Well, Xion can be a handful too!" Sora said as he laughed trying to lighten the mood. "And don't get me started on Roxas!"

Kairi just gave him a shrug. The last time she had seen Roxas was in elementary school. Since he was Sora's twin brother, Kairi could only imagine how much he had changed over the years.

"Anyways I have to go to the men's room. Call me if anyone shows up okay?"

"W-Wait Sora don't leave me alo-" Before she could stop him Sora had already run off. He never could stay still in one place for very long.

"Just great…" she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around her head, covering her eyes. She was startled at first, almost letting out a small shriek. When she turned around, there standing next to her was in fact her uncle Leon and cousin Yuffie.

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi excitedly said as she wrapped her arms around the two, holding on for dear life. She was so happy at the moment that it almost made her forget about all her worries in the first place.

As her grip kept getting tighter and tighter, Leon casually pulled away from her embrace, gracefully allowing Yuffie to get strangled to death all on her own.

"Good to see you Kairi"

Finally deciding to give Yuffie some much needed air, Kairi let go of her cousin, who looked like she was in much need of a glass of water.

"Nice to be back," Kairi said. "Gosh, I'm just so damn happy to see you guys!"

"I cou-ack!" Yuffie was still gasping for air. "I could see that! Man you're stronger than you look girl!"

Kairi just gave her a devilish smile as Leon and Yuffie took a seat at the table.

"By the way!" Yuffie said, playing with her utensils. "What made you decide to meet up here? Leon could have picked you up at the airport if you only told us what time you were getting back! What's going on Kairi?"

It was then that the thrill of seeing her family again was replaced by that gut-wrenching nervousness she was experiencing earlier.

"Well…" she began to stutter.

"Hey Kairi!"

She didn't even have a chance to give them her explanation as Sora had already come out of the bathroom. Leon and Yuffie gave her a look. As she turned around, Kairi saw that it was without a doubt her boyfriend that had called out to her.

As Sora approached their table, he stood behind Kairi, gently placing his hands on top of her shoulders. Leon gave him one of those "looks" that went unnoticed by Sora, but Kairi definitely saw it.

"Who's your friend Kairi?" he asked, given the both of them his stern "parental" look.

"Well he's my bo-"

"I'm her boyfriend sir!" Sora said very proudly.

Before Leon could respond to this blunt statement, Yuffie had already taken the wheel.

"Oh my gosh! You're the mystery man I kept hearing about!"

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie turned to face her cousin. "What? It's true!" she said excitedly, completely ignoring the fact that Kairi was turning a deep shade of red.

Feeling she wasted enough time with that little side argument, Yuffie directed her attention once again to Sora. "So mystery man…" She eyed him from head to toe, analyzing every single feature.

Sora gave her a nervous look. "Y-Yes?"

"What's your name? Where do you work? When did you two meet? Did you make the first move or did she? Have you gotten to second base? Who wears the pants? Are you rich? Give me details!" She was hardly out of breath and could have carried on longer, but she felt like those were enough questions to get them started.

Sora just stood there with a clueless look on his face. Leon was looking off to the side, pretending that he could care less while his ears were still locked onto the conversation. And Kairi? She was having a rather nice conversation with the floor, muttering something about killing Yuffie when they got back home.

After Sora had a chance to absorb everything that was asked of him, he finally let out a loud chuckle. "You really haven't changed much eh Yuffie? Still full of energy as ever!"

Yuffie raised her eyebrows at his statement and gave Sora a suspicious look. "How do you know my name?"

Kairi jerked her head up. This was the moment of truth. This was what she had been worrying about all evening. "Well that's because he's…"

Once again Sora had interrupted her. "My name is Sora," he said turning his attention to Leon. "Sora Strife."

Before either Leon or Yuffie had a chance to react from his statement, they were interrupted by the voice of a waiter leading a familiar group of people.

"Reservations for Strife, this way please."

As Sora looked over, he was the first to see that it was in fact his father Cloud and the rest of the family making their way towards the table.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Leon hastily ruffled his keys as he silently stormed in the house. Kairi and Yuffie followed in afterwards. The three of them had not said a word to each other since they left the restaurant and the car ride home was just as awkward.

To say that the dinner was a disaster would be an understatement. Sora's naïve optimism and hopes of peace were all but shattered when a fight had nearly broken out between Leon and Roxas. She was nearly jumping for joy when the manager had threatened to call the police, prompting Leon to drag Kairi and Yuffie out of the restaurant. One could only imagine what would happen if their family bickering had dragged on for any longer.

As they entered into the living room, without saying a word, Leon sat himself on his "special" chair and pulled out the morning newspaper. Apprehensively, Kairi sat on the couch across from him as Yuffie sneaked off into the kitchen. She figured it would be best for them to have a talk alone.

When Yuffie had left, Leon set the paper aside as he folded his hands together and hunched his back over. His eyes met Kairi's in an icy cold glare.

"When and where did you two meet?" he asked coldly.

Kairi eyes widened at his question. Of course she knew it was coming, she just didn't expect him to be so frank just yet. Then again, this was Leon she was talking about.

"W-We met almost a year ago on Destiny Island," Kairi said nervously. "I was meeting up with a client and he was there on vacation. She spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words as a slip of the tongue could set her uncle off at any given moment. "It really was a coincidence…"

"There's no such thing as coincidences Kairi!" her uncle shot back. Kairi just remained silent as she looked down to stare at her feet. "This whole city knows what kind of a man Sora Strife is. He's a rich playboy with no work ethic!"

Kairi took in a deep breath. "I know what you're thinking Leon." She jerked her head up so that her eyes met Leon's. "But Sora's not like the rest of his family. He's a very simple minded guy…"

Leon shook his head. "Kairi, you of all people should know better than to trust anyone in that family…" Kairi could see he was trying to keep his anger under wrap but found it hard to control his emotions. There was a moment of silence between them until Leon spoke up.

"Fifteen years ago, you're father died in the Great War. If it wasn't for Cloud Strife, he and your mother would still be alive right now!" He tried to hold back the tears that started forming near the corner of his eyes. Kairi knew it was difficult for Leon to put the past behind him. It brought up painful memories for her as well.

She was only seven-years old at the time. Kairi and her mother stood outside the porch looking out as the men dropped their bags in the back of the bus. They were all set and ready to go as her father noticed them standing outside, waiting for him. He signalled the driver to give him a few moments and he nodded. When he reached the front of the house, he wrapped his arms around her mother as he brushed away her auburn hair, placing a soft kiss on the top of her forehead. As they pulled away, he focused his attention on Kairi, bending down to match her height as she jumped into her father's arms.

"Take care of your mother…" was all he said as her father gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed off. Leon was there waiting as the two boarded the bus. Her father had promised to take her to Disney after he came back. That was the last time she ever saw him.

It happened nearly fifteen years ago, but Kairi still remembered it well. After the attempted invasion on Radiant Garden, the three of them had decided to enlist in the military. However, after the Heartless had been defeated and driven out, only her uncle Leon and Cloud had managed to return home safely. Her father had been killed during a bombing raid, though they never did find his body underneath all the rubble. They could only deem him as missing in action. She remembered the day Leon had come home breaking the news to them. It was her eighth birthday.

Of course Kairi had shed her fair share of tears. A night didn't go by where she didn't cry herself to sleep. After months and months of mourning however, Kairi found that the tears had suddenly stopped one day. She figured it was because the grieving process had ended, or maybe it was because deep inside she knew, no matter how much she cried it wouldn't bring her father back. Though the real pitiful one was her mother.

Every night Kairi would see her mother standing outside the porch, looking out into the streets, as if half-expecting the raven-haired man to one day walk right through the front gates. Kairi rationalized that her mother was in denial, but it was more than that. She believed. She never stopped believing that her husband would one day return home. He never did though, and she died from a broken heart just six months after.

"Heh.." Leon snickered. As Kairi looked over, she saw nothing but a cold, expressionless face.

"The man comes out of it a war hero while to this day your father is nowhere to be found. Couldn't even give him a proper burial…"

"Leon…"

"I don't trust anyone in that family Kairi. He and your father were stationed at the same base…"

Kairi understood Leon's suspicions. It didn't make sense how Cloud could have evacuated and yet her father didn't.

"I know Leon." Kairi bit her lips, finding it difficult to get the right words out. "But…whatever happened is in the past. Even if you don't trust Sora, even if you don't trust the Strifes…you should at least trust me."

Leon's eyes widened.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora pulled up in front of Strife Manor. He had taken a rather long detour, hoping to avoid explaining himself to his family when he got back. As he unlocked the front door and stepped inside, Sora saw that all the lights had been turned off. He let out a sigh of relief, grateful that everyone was already fast asleep.

As he walked up the stairs, Sora quietly made his way to the bathroom, hoping to brush his teeth before going to bed. As he placed his hand on the knob, the door to the bathroom had opened on its own. Before he had time to even react, he found himself standing face to face with his twin brother Roxas.

"Um I-I…" Sora stammered.

Roxas simply stood there drying off his spiky blonde hair with a towel. He didn't even look the least bit surprised at seeing Sora, almost as if he was expecting this to happen. Before Sora could get a word out, Roxas stepped out of the bathroom and began walking towards the room across the hall.

"Game Room. Now."

Sora sighed. He was really hoping to avoid confrontation until the next morning.

"Same old Roxas…" he whispered under his breath.

Roxas stepped in first with Sora following shortly after. The _Game Room_, otherwise known as the _"Man Cave"_, was a special section of the Strife Manor that was only visited by Sora and Roxas. What started out as a storage space for sports equipment eventually evolved into their own private arcade.

"_Hasn't changed a bit," _Sora thought to himself as he took a seat on the couch while Roxas leaned up against the pool table on the other side of the room.

After a moment of silence between them, Sora decided to break the ice. "I know what you're thinking…"

"Really now?" Roxas said while casually chalking up his cue stick.

Sora learned to the side, setting his hands on the armrest. "Don't worry about it. I'll talk with mom and dad in the morning."

Roxas lined up his shot. "And say what? That you won't see that girl anymore? Because family is more important than anything else? That you can always replace a girlfriend but never get a second set of parents?"

Sora flinched at this. He looked up at Roxas, who was looking right back at him.

"I'm a little offended."

Roxas smirked. "Please Sora. I know all the tricks you use to coax mom and dad. Just don't try using that oily tongue with me."

Sora sighed getting up off the couch and making his way towards Roxas. "This feud started with dad and Leon. It has nothing to do with me or Kairi."

Roxas scoffed as he took a shot. He missed by an inch. "You weren't there when I saw that crazy lunatic knock dad on the floor and dislocated his left arm. You weren't there when that maniac threatened to bring dad to court and charge him with murder! That family is made up of nothing but barbarians, your girlfriend included!"

Sora shook his head. He had heard this story many times though. After The Great War, Sora's father had risen to stardom, even being deemed an honorary war hero for his efforts during the Battle of the Thousand Heartless. Though he had a very promising future in the military, Cloud decided to resign from his position and instead opened up a business. Whenever Sora had asked him, he was always quick to change the subject, never revealing why he decided to give up his dreams.

It was during the grand opening of Avalanche that Leon came and started a fight, leading to his father's arm injury. He never did hear the other side of the story though. Even being together with Kairi, the two of them had a mutual understanding that it was best to leave the past in the past.

"Maybe Uncle Leon had his own reasons for doing what he did."

"Uncle Leon?" Roxas raised his eyebrows as he gave his brother an annoyed look. "Why do you always seem to defend outsiders?"

Sora thought back to the past. "We were once pretty close you know…"

It was true though. Before the war had broke out, before the death of Kairi's parents, before his father's accident, the Fairs and the Strifes got along very well. You could even say that they were one big happy family. Kairi's mother even teased about marrying her off to either Roxas or himself. Even after fifteen years, he still couldn't believe how far off they had strayed from one another.

Roxas set his cue stick on the table as he began to pace himself around Sora. "I don't trust that girl."

Sora looked at him surprisingly.

"On the outside she seems very sweet and innocent. But in reality she is greedy and manipulative. I have reason to believe that you two meeting each other was no accident…"

His statement was so ridiculous that Sora couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Roxas, I'm twenty-four. I don't need you to analyze someone before I can start dating them."

"I doubt it." Roxas shot back.

Sora sighed. "Anyways, enough of this. Let's play a quick game."

"If you lose, you aren't allowed to see the Fair girl anymore!" Roxas was never one to play simply for fun.

Sora chuckled. "And if I win, does it mean you won't object to us seeing each other anymore?"

Roxas picked up his cue as he signalled for Sora to start. "Begin."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Kairi was all set up and ready to go to bed when she heard a knock on the door. Before she could even get off the bed, Yuffie had already picked the lock and walked right on in.

"The Great Ninja Yuffie has arrived!"

Kairi gave her cousin a funny look. "Why bother knocking if you were just going to barge in anyways?"

Yuffie shrugged as she closed the door behind her. "I don't know. Give you _some _sense of privacy I guess."

Kairi laughed as Yuffie inspected her room, obviously trying to see if she brought home any souvenirs from her travels.

"You can stop looking. I didn't really have time to buy any keychains."

"Of course you didn't. Spent too much time with your boy-toy," Yuffie said, teasing her.

Kairi's face flushed with embarrassment as she grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it.

"Not you too…" Her words were so muffled up that Yuffie could barely make out what she said.

Her cousin laughed as she sat herself on the edge of bed, pulling the pillow away from Kairi's face. "Relax! I'm just happy to see you happy Kairi."

"T-Thanks Yuffie." She really meant it too. After that little confrontation with Leon, it was nice to get some support.

"I mean, just the way you talked about this guy on the phone tells me you must really like him a lot." Yuffie paused, thinking about what to say next. "It's just that…"

"Just what?" Kairi asked hesitantly.

"You know what Leon said." Yuffie leaned closer to Kairi as she spoke, worried that her father might storm into Kairi's room and join in on the conversation at any moment. "Sora's known to be a playboy Kairi. How do you know he's not just playing with your heart?"

Her question took Kairi by surprise. She only expected teasing from her cousin, not for her to really pry this deep into their relationship.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Yuffie was on the edge of her seat now, eagerly waiting for a response.

"He's actually a really sweet guy. Very simple-minded and kind-hearted. Nothing like the player those magazines make him out to be."

Yuffie scratched the back of her head. "But how do you know he loves you?"

"I can't really describe it. When I'm around him, I just feel very safe and secure. He makes me feel happy and loved, and he doesn't let all the business between our two families get between us. When we're together, it's just him and I. "

"Would you say you love him?"

Kairi blushed at how frank her cousin was being. She hesitated for a moment, though she didn't really have to. Her answer had been clear for a very long time now.

"I do."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"I win!" Sora happily exclaimed as he set his cue aside and ran victory laps around the table. "Now, remember what you promised!"

Roxas sneered as he leaned up against a nearby bookshelf. "You are the definition of the word naïve." He stroked his hair away from his eyes as Roxas looked onto Sora who was wearing his usual clueless expression. "Even if I were to win, would you really have kept your promise and stop seeing Kairi?"

Sora sighed in defeat as he realized what his brother was getting at. "You tricked me…" He tried giving his brother his best puppy dog pout, but it did nothing to faze Roxas.

"You're simply an idiot who is easily tricked." Roxas said as he sat himself on the couch.

Sora tried to look offended as he sat next to Roxas. "After all this time you still only see me as a kid. And the sad part is we're twins!"

Roxas chuckled a bit. Though they were twins, they couldn't be any more different from each other. To quote the words of their sister Xion, "Roxas was the scholar and Sora was nothing but a slacker."

"If you really want to prove yourself, you should consider working in Avalanche and help me out. Don't just go around partying all the time. You need to take up responsibility for the family business."

Sora shrugged him off. He really hated those office jobs. The suits were just way too stuffy and the people there were really boring. Almost every time his father or brother brought up the idea of him coming to work in Avalanche, he was always quick to change the subject.

When he noticed Roxas starring at him, Sora simply folded his arms and gave him a look as if he were thinking about it.

"Hey!" Roxas said trying to grab his attention. He knew Sora was just stalling. "You've got good people skills. Why don't you consider working in the public relations department?"

"Hmm…" Sora stroked his chin, imitating his brother. "That sounds like a very interesting proposal. Why don't you let me shower and then sleep on it."

"Wai-" Before Roxas could argue, Sora had already dashed on out into the hall.

"I'll give you an answer tomorrow!"

Roxas hung his head in defeat, deciding to focus on the problem at hand instead.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

It was nearly three in the morning and Kairi could not fall asleep to save her life.

She pulled out her cellphone, hoping to talk to Sora when she suddenly remembered what the time was. Hesitantly, she decided to write up a text message.

_Kairi : You awake?_

She read the message over nearly five times, debating about whether or not to send it. After a wasting about a minute or so, she pressed the send key and waited for a response.

To Kairi's relief, Sora had sent her back a message almost instantly. To her dismay however, the phone wasn't on silent, creating a brief but very loud ring. Fortunately though, it didn't ring long enough to wake up the rest of her family. She let out a sigh of relief as she read over Sora's text message.

_Sora : Yeah I'm awake. How about you?_

Kairi shook her head. This was definitely her boyfriend.

_Kairi : No Sora! I'm texting in my sleep!_

Shortly after she received another message, though she made sure to set her phone on silent this time.

_Sora: I wouldn't be too surprised. You can do a lot of amazing things._

Kairi smiled. Sometimes she wondered if Sora was more stupid or charming.

_Kairi: Did you have a talk with your parents?_

_Sora: Not exactly. Got an earful from Rox though! How about you?_

_Kairi: It's been a long night…_

Kairi waited for a response from Sora but he didn't reply. She assumed that he had fallen asleep and was ready to do the same when her phone lit up. It was Sora calling her. Hesitantly, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Catch you at a bad time?"

"What are you doing! What if your parents wake up!"

Kairi could hear Sora laughing on the other end. "You act as if we're in high school or something! You're the one bugging me at three in the morning!"

Kairi smiled to herself. She didn't say it out loud, but she had to admit she missed hearing the sound of his voice.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

A/N : Well there's the first chapter for you! Sorry if it got a little draggy, had to get all the dramatic family history issues out of the way. Do you support any sides at this point, or are you impartial? Anyways feel free to review and critique my work. Criticism is very much encouraged!

******[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

**_Preview..._**

**"No one in your family can be trusted!"**

**"This is serious! He might end up in jail!"**

**"I'll get everything sorted out. Trust me!"**

******[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**


	2. Fuelling the Fire

Chapter 2: Fuelling the Fire

Sora and Kairi were on the phone all through the night. They talked and they teased, they planned out future dates, but most importantly, they helped each other prepare for the storm that was brewing ahead.

Before he even knew what was happening, the morning sun had risen. Rolling out of bed, Sora reluctantly got up and made his way to the bathroom. He knew he was in for an earful today.

With the exception of Sora, the entire Strife family was already downstairs enjoying their breakfast in the dining room. Sitting at the head of the table was Sora's father, Cloud. Sora's mother Tifa, and Roxas were seated right next to him. His little sister Xion sat next to his mother. As Sora made his way down the stairs, he felt the need to linger there just a while longer. From the top of the stairs, he had a good enough view to eavesdrop on his family's "private" conversation.

Roxas was casually cutting away at his food. "He's always getting himself into these situations."

Sora raised his brow. _"Is he talking about me?" _He could see that Roxas looked a little irked, though he kept up his mannerisms in front of the family.

"That temptress is brain-washing him or something!" Sora could tell that was Xion's voice. He knew now that they were definitely talking about him and Kairi.

Cloud simply took a sip out of his morning coffee. He hadn't spoken a word and had a very tired expression on his face. Tifa could see that he was exhausted and decided to quickly wrap up the discussion.

"I don't know why Kairi has suddenly developed a liking to Sora." Now Sora was a little shocked. He expected this from his brother and sister, but he never would have guessed his mother would take part in this conversation too. "After all there's just so much bad blood between our two families. If they really were to fall for each other…"

Roxas dropped his utensils as he stood up. "Out of the question!"

Xion nodded her head in agreement. "The answer's already clear. There's no way they can be together!" Sora sighed. If it wasn't bad enough that Roxas was overanalyzing his relationships, now he had his little sister dictating his love life.

Tifa signalled for Roxas to sit back down as she tried to calm her children. "I know you two are worried for your brother. But you also have to remember that he's a grown man." Sora smiled as he nodded his head in agreement. "If we try to force our opinions on him, it'll only cause a rift in the family."

That was all Sora needed to hear. He darted down the stairs and into the dining room area, startling everyone there. "I knew you were on my side!" He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her.

Roxas gave him a suspicious look. "You were listening in on us?"

Sora laughed as he pulled up a seat next to Roxas. "You bet! Looks like mom agrees with me after all." He pointed towards Xion. "Not like you nosy girl!"

His sister simply stuck her tongue out at him.

Just then the doorbell had been rung. Sora quickly got up to greet their unexpected visitor. He found it odd though, not really expecting someone this early in the morning. As he opened the door, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Before he could greet this familiar face, Sora had already been body slammed unto the floor.

"Agh! Get off of me!"

Roxas stuck his head out the dining room to see what the commotion was all about. When he realized who was on top of Sora, he simply shook his head and walked back inside. "Ventus is back."

Ventus laughed as he pulled himself off of Sora. "Thanks for that enthusiastic announcement Rox!"

Sora could only smile as he looked up at his older brother. He looked almost exactly like Roxas, though Roxas looked much broodier. Plus, their personalities couldn't have been anymore different. "Good to see you Ven!"

"Good to see you too baby brother." Ventus offered his hand to Sora as he pulled him up off the ground.

As they made their way to the dining room, Xion had already gotten up out of her chair as she gave her eldest brother a welcome back hug. It had been three months since he left for his tour around the country. Much like Sora, Ventus hated the idea of boring desk jobs. Instead, he formed a band with his two best friends Terra and Aqua, travelling around the world trying to make their millions. It was an idea that Cloud and Tifa had never approved of, though they knew it was a decision that he had to make on his own. Ever since, Ventus had been like the wind, coming and going as he liked.

"Why the sudden decision to come home?" Roxas looked over at Ventus who was seated next to Xion. "I thought this nationwide tour was supposed to last for nine months." He sounded more annoyed than interested. Roxas never could stand the fact that his two brothers were always so irresponsible.

Ventus was now stuffing his face as he struggled to answer Roxas' question with his mouthful. "Wel…actual…the…fou…canc…somet…bab…"

"Ven, manners please." His mother gave him a stern look as Roxas just shook his head. There was no way that this man was the eldest.

Ventus quickly swallowed his food as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Anyways, like I was saying. We had to postpone the tour because Aqua's pregnant."

Xion turned her heads to the side, giving her brother a look as if someone just got shot. "No way! Terra's going to be a daddy?!"

"Well that's the plan. You know, unless the baby isn't his and Aqua is a freaking slu-"

"Ventus Strife!" Tifa made an effort to stop him before Ventus could finish his sentence.

This caused Ventus, Sora, and Xion to burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding mom!" Roxas gave them a disapproving look while Cloud remained silent, taking sips out of his coffee.

Still laughing hysterically, Sora suddenly noticed the time on his watch. "Shoot! I got to go!"

"What's the rush?" Ventus asked with a confused look on his face. No one else bothered to speak up, as they already guessed that he was meeting up with Kairi.

"It's a secret! Anyways I got to bogey!" Sora quickly grabbed his coat from the hanger as he kissed his mother and sister goodbye and stormed out of the house.

Ventus, who was still looking confused as ever, turned his attention to Xion. "What's up with him?"

Xion leaned in and whispered quietly in his ears. "He's dating Kairi Fair."

Ventus' eyes lit up at the sound of her name. "No way!" He turned his attention to mother and father who were looking rather anxious. "You guys are okay with this?"

Tifa was hesitant to give her answer. Surprisingly though, his father had spoken up. "I just don't want this family feud to get anymore out of hand."

Roxas gave his father a surprised look. It was rare for his father to speak up like this. Roxas could tell that this whole mess between Sora and Kairi was really getting to him. He stood up and placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "Don't worry dad. Just leave everything to me."

Tifa remained silent as Xion and Ventus turned to look at one another. Ventus whispered something into Xion's ears that went unheard by the rest of the family.

"Shit is about to go down!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Kairi decided to get an early start on the morning. Avoiding Leon and another one of his '"talks" was on her top priorities list. She had made plans to meet up with Sora later in the afternoon and decided to meet with a few other friends beforehand.

She called a cab to take her downtown and was waiting in front of the yard when she noticed a black sports car parked directly across the street. Kairi found it rather odd that something so ridiculously expensive could be found in her neighbourhood. She decided to walk towards the sidewalk to get a better view when she noticed a familiar figure leaning on the hood.

"R-Roxas?" As she walked up a little closer, Kairi saw that it was definitely Roxas. He had a very nicely tailored suit on, and was also wearing sunglasses. It looked like he was planning to head into the office after this.

Roxas straightened himself up as he walked over to Kairi. He eyed her from head to toe, giving her a rather annoyed look. "I really don't understand what my brother sees in you." Roxas pulled off his sunglasses and tucked them into his suit. "He follows you like a little puppy dog."

Kairi raised her brow, looking rather annoyed. "I really have no idea what you're talking about." She turned around, hoping to leave the scene.

"There's no need to play dumb! Name your price!"

Kairi was shocked as she turned around, seeing that Roxas had pulled out his wallet. She was hurt, obviously offended at his harsh words. "Please show me a little more respect!"

Roxas just scoffed. "Why are you refusing to let go of my brother? If it isn't because of money than what is it?" He placed his wallet back into his pockets as he pulled out a cheque book. "There's no need to act all self-righteous."

"Don't talk to her like that!"

Kairi turned around, surprised to see that Leon and Yuffie were running up to them. Obviously she hadn't gotten up at early as she thought.

"Leon don't!" She frantically tried to calm her uncle down, but it was to no avail.

"I've said nothing wrong." Roxas shot back. "No one in your family can be trusted!" It was almost like he was welcoming confrontation.

Leon decided to get physical as he angrily grabbed Roxas by the collar. "What kind of girl do you take my niece for?!" He gave him a swift punch in the gut that sent Roxas falling to the ground. Luckily, the cab that Kairi had called for arrived just in time to stop things from getting further out of hand.

As the driver parked the vehicle along the sidewalk, he quickly rushed out of the car and ran to help Roxas up.

"Sir are you okay?"

Roxas looked a bit dazed. As he looked up, he noticed Kairi and Yuffie trying to restrain Leon from doing anymore damage. He had fallen on his back but there was no serious injury. Suddenly though, he felt something dripping down from his forehead. It was blood.

"Oh my goodness! He's bleeding!"

The driver's announcement caused Kairi, Leon and Yuffie to freeze as they looked over. Roxas began to stand up weakly, looking over at the cab driver.

"Excuse me sir, you saw the whole scene on your way over here didn't you?" Roxas asked as he was wiping the blood off of his forehead.

The cab driver nodded.

"You yourself saw this madman," he pointed to Leon "grab me by the collar as he beated me and shoved me onto the ground, right?"

"Y-Yes. I saw the whole thing."

Kairi and Yuffie gave him a worried look as Leon just stood there, feeling even more enraged.

Roxas couldn't help the smirk that formed over his face. "Good."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Kairi, Yuffie and Leon all sat themselves on the couch in the living room. They had spent the entire day at the police station and were simply exhausted. Roxas had filed an assault case against Leon. They tried explaining the situation, but with an eye witness, it became hard to defend their case. They were set to appear in court the next week.

Kairi and Yuffie looked worriedly at Leon, who was casually reading the paper. He looked over to see the two girls staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me as if I'm about to get executed?"

"Leon…don't act as if this were nothing." Kairi knew that this case shouldn't be taken lightly.

Leon laughed as he shrugged it off. "Everything's going to be fine. The truth will come out eventually."

Yuffie could see that the mood was getting more and more tense. She nervously laughed along with Leon. "Heh…That's right Kairi. Nothing to worry about."

Kairi was shocked. She couldn't understand why they didn't see the severity of the situation. "This is serious! He might end up in jail!"

"Kairi…" Leon placed a hand on his niece's shoulders, reassuring her. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it as a family."

Just then, Kairi's phone began to vibrate. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. It was Sora calling her.

Yuffie looked over Kairi's shoulders. "Aren't you going to pick up?"

Kairi looked at Leon, who had his arms crossed and was pretending to ignore them. Hesitating at first, she turned off her phone and set it on the table. "Not right now."

Leon smiled at her and she smiled back. She knew she had to be with her family at the moment.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora ruffled his hair as he frantically tried to call Kairi. He hadn't seen her all day and she wasn't picking up any of his calls.

"Kairi…where are you?" He was sitting on the couch, starring mindlessly at his phone.

"Normal people talk WITH their phones." Roxas had walked into the Game Room carrying his jacket in one arm. It looked like he had just gotten home. "You brother, talk TO your phone."

Sora let out a loud groan. "Don't tease me now! Kairi's not picking up her phone. I'm worried something happened."

Roxas hung up his coat as he picked up a basketball, dribbling it across the room. "I wouldn't be too worried about her. She's probably just in a panic because of what happened this morning."

"What?!" Sora jumped off the couch and ran over to Roxas. "You saw her this morning?"

Roxas took a shot. The ball landed in the net perfectly. "Yes, and that maniac Leon almost gave me a concussion."

"Huh?!"

"It's nothing for you to get worked up over." Roxas spoke very casually as tried to grab for the ball. However, Sora quickly jumped in front of him.

"Explain yourself!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

It was only midnight, but Leon and Yuffie were already fast asleep. Kairi knew they were trying to keep up a front, but on the inside, this whole court case was eating away at them. Kairi was sitting alone in the kitchen, wondering how they were going to get themselves out of this mess. She simply couldn't sleep. She was worried for her uncle, worried for her cousin. She felt like crying, but the tears just wouldn't come out.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. Kairi was a little hesitant to answer it. She thought it might be Roxas again, or even worse the police. She stood in front of the door, hoping that the person knocking would just assume that nobody was home.

After a minute or two, the knocking stopped. Kairi was relieved as she walked back into the kitchen. However, she didn't get very far when a loud thud could be heard.

"Kairi! It's me!"

Kairi's eyes lit up. She recognized that voice almost immediately as she ran to the door and opened it to find Sora standing outside the porch.

"Kai-" Before he had a chance to greet her, Kairi had already launched herself into his arms, pressing herself against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Her voice was muffled as her face was pressed up against him, but Sora could still make out what she said. He smiled as he held onto her tighter, giving her the warmth and comfort she so urgently needed.

He slowly stroked her hair as he kissed her temple. "Why didn't you tell me…"

Kairi was a little hesitant to answer. "I didn't want to get you involved…"

Sora just laughed, as he pulled away from their embrace. "Silly girl!" He held unto her hands as he kissed the top of her forehead. "Your business is my business!"

"But…"

Before she could say anything, Sora tightened his grip on her hands as he pulled her forwards, crashing his lips onto hers. She was startled at first, but didn't resist. She melted into his arms as he held onto her by the waist. Their kiss was pure and chaste, and it gave Kairi a warm feeling inside. As they pulled away, Sora wrapped his arms around her neck as Kairi leaned against his chest.

"Your family is going to be fine." He kissed her temple, reassuring her. "I'll get everything sorted out. Trust me!"

Kairi didn't say a word. She simply stayed in his arms, throwing her worries aside and feeling a bit of relief knowing that she would always have Sora to lean on.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

_**Preview...**_

**"This isn't about winning or losing!"**

**"No strings attached."**

**"I'll always be there to support you."**

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**


	3. Big Brother Roxas

Chapter 3: Big Brother Roxas

Sora had prepared breakfast. His parents were surprised to say the least as they woke up to find him wheeling in a cart full of all kinds of assorted goods and pastries. From muffins and doughnuts to fruit salad to even crepes. And if that wasn't enough, he had prepared coffee too!

Tifa was suffering from a bit of shock. The fact that Sora got up early in the morning for once was enough to cause her to have a faint spell, let alone seeing the extravagant breakfast he had prepared. "Isn't this a lovely surprise?" His mother quickly got up out of bed and ran to hug her "little" boy. "Who knew you were so thoughtful!"

Sora scratched the back of his head as he nervously smiled. "Jeez thanks a lot mom! I've always been thoughtful!"

Cloud on the other hand, eyed his boy suspiciously as he rolled out of bed and pulled out the paper tucked under his morning cup of coffee. He read the newspaper in one hand as he held the coffee in the other, subtly sniffing it to make sure it wasn't drugged or anything.

Sora looked at his father worriedly. "Dad, you're not going to have any?"

After coming to the conclusion that it was drug-free, Cloud took a sip. "Sorry son. This whole bed and breakfast thing just caught me by surprise."

Sora sighed in relief as he looked over at his mother, who was quietly indulging herself with the muffins. He couldn't help but smile to himself. _"This is going to work out well…"_

As Tifa finished up the last bit of pastries, she gave her son an appreciative kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for this lovely breakfast son."

Sora kissed his mother back. "Don't mention it! By the way, I've decided to join you on your morning walk today."

Now Tifa was really surprised. Bed in breakfast and now this? "Really?" She was happy to have him along, but this was just too weird.

"Absolutely!" He linked his arms with hers, trying to throw her off from any suspicions. "I figured I'd let Roxas sleep in for once and take his place. You don't mind do you?"

"No of course not! Let me just take a quick shower and we'll go." She quickly grabbed a towel from the hanger and walked over to the bathroom. Sora smiled proudly. He always did have a way with his mother.

Now, the only ones left in the room were Sora and his father. It was a little awkward between them and all Sora could do was smile nervously. It would be easy enough to coax his mother, but his father was a different story.

Cloud took another sip of his coffee and then gently set it back down on the cart. "So," he said, still keeping his eyes on the paper. "What's your motive?"

Sora froze. _"Dang it!"_

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Sora?"

Sora turned his head to the side. "Yeah mom?"

His arms were linked to his mothers as they strolled through the park. It was early on in the morning and hardly anyone was up at this hour. It was just them and a couple of overly conscious health nuts that were fixing in their daily ten mile jogs.

"I think this should be a daily routine," Tifa said with a pleased smile on her face. "It'll give us some quality mother-son bonding time."

Sora smiled. "Of course! I'm just trying to make up for lost time with you."

Tifa knew she had to question him about his odd behaviour. Of course, she was happy to have him along for the ride, especially after not seeing him for a whole year, but she knew it wasn't every day that Sora went out of his way to coax his parents like this.

"Not that I mind the royalty treatment." She slowed her pace as they continued walking. "But really, there has to be a reason why you're acting so strangely today."

Sora gulped. First his father and now his mother. His subtly and ability to sweet-talk his parents really were deteriorating. "What are you talking about mom?"

Tifa gave him a knowing look. "Does this have anything to do with Kairi?"

Went straight to the point it seemed. Sora giggled a little. "Nothing gets by you mom!"

His mother laughed a bit too as she clung onto her son a little bit tighter. "I don't disapprove of your relationship Sora." He smiled as he heard this. It was comforting really. If anyone could take his side, it would be his mother. "But you know how your siblings get…"

"But that's just the thing!" Sora said excitedly. "I just don't understand why it has to be a problem. We were once a really close-knit bunch."

Tifa was silent. Even though she never said it out loud, she too had missed those olden days.

"Besides, even if there's a conflict between dad and Uncle Leon, what does it have to do with me and Kairi? The two of us get along really well and we're happy together. What reason would anyone have to stop us from seeing each other?"

Tifa sighed. She really did agree with Sora's opinions, but some things just couldn't be helped. "Is there anything else you wanted to bring up?"

Sora nodded his head. "Roxas disapproves of me seeing Kairi, I get that. But why does he hold such a grudge over her entire family for something so trivial. Why go through this whole court case at all?"

Tifa looked off into the distance. The two of them had been so absorbed in their discussions that they hadn't noticed they were almost approaching the mansion."Your brother isn't unreasonable Sora. He'll yield a little if you do your part."

"What would that be?" Sora looked at his mother confusingly.

"Your responsibilities with Avalanche maybe?"

Sora's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Tifa unlinked her arms from Sora's as she walked over to the front gates, leaving her perplexed son behind. "If you want to reach a compromise, you need to take the first steps."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"How's the situation look Tidus?" Kairi bent down to eye all the paperwork that was scattered on the table. She had invited her friend Tidus over to offer them some legal advice. The little talk she had with Sora the other night did help to calm her nerves, and she trusted that he would do his part to help. But still, Kairi wanted to get a better idea of the situation at hand.

Tidus was frantically ruffling through papers as he scratched his dirty blonde hair. "I don't think you guys realize how serious this is…"

Leon was seated in his chair. "What do you mean Tidus?"

Tidus let out a loud huff. "Leon…you're familiar with this Roxas guy right?"

Leon nodded.

"Then…" Tidus looked a little hesitant to continue, clearly afraid to see Leon's reaction. "Why don't you just go over there and apologize to him? Maybe he'll drop the whole thing once he gets an apology from you…maybe."

"What?!" Leon stood up and looked at Tidus angrily. "Why would I do that?! I didn't do anything wrong! Why should I come to him grovelling on my knees?!"

Yuffie tried to calm him down. "Relax! No one's going to be doing any grovelling…"

"But don't you see?!" Tidus motioned his arms around to make a point. "If you lose this case, you'll have to pay the service fees for the lawyers and pay for damages! This is not a small sum of money! Plus, you have a criminal record now! You might end up in jail if you go through with this!"

Kairi's eyes widened. Tidus had basically told them everything she had been worrying about. Her face suddenly turned pale. She looked over to Yuffie who was wearing the same nervous expression.

Nevertheless, Leon appeared as if he was unruffled by this. He quickly stood up and stormed out of the living room. "Ridiculous!" He walked into his room at the end of the hall and locked the door behind him.

Yuffie ran over to Tidus and grabbed him by the arm. "Is it really that serious Tidus!"

Her friend nervously nodded his head. "He needs to put away all his pride. It's not going to do him any good. This isn't about winning or losing! I'd be safer to settle this outside of court."

Kairi was now shivering. The situation was getting more and more out of hand. "Are… Are you sure this is just a pride issue Tidus? Will Leon apologizing really make Roxas drop the whole thing?" She looked nervously at her friend, anxiously waiting for an answer.

Tidus took a moment to think and then nodded his head. "From what I can tell about Roxas, it might be the only solution. I mean, isn't this just a matter of saving face? He has a lot of money. If you take this to court, you'll surely lose. Why not just hang up your hat and find a way to compromise?"

Kairi sighed. Suddenly Sora's pep talk the other night did little to comfort her. If Tidus was right, it would take a lot more than just Sora's help to get Leon to apologize.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora stuck his head into Roxas' study room. His brother looked a little preoccupied, burying his head into his work, sorting through piles and piles of business documents.

"Hey Rox, got a minute?"

Roxas had his eyes fixed on the desk. "What is it Sora?"

Sora walked in and closed the door behind him. He leaned up against a filing cabinet next to Roxas' desk. "I had a nice talk with mom this morning. She gave me some useful advice."

"Really now…"

Sora nodded his head proudly. "Yep!"

Roxas slowly lifted his head. He looked over to his twin brother and snickered. "Twenty four years-old and still relying on mom to solve your problems?"

Sora laughed it off. Yeah, yeah. He was a momma's boy. "I promised her I would start work at Avalanche first thing tomorrow morning. No strings attached."

This caught Roxas by surprise. After all those times he had begged and reasoned with him to join Avalanche, he suddenly decided to start work now? Roxas was intrigued. He shot his brother a serious glare. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well then…" Roxas stood up out of his chair and surprising offered his brother a handshake. Sora was a little caught off guard, but happily accepted it. "Glad to have you onboard." After their little exchange, Roxas quickly sat himself back down.

Sora sighed in relief as he walked over and leaned on the edge of the table. He didn't expect Roxas to react the way he did, but it helped with what he was going to say next. He looked down at this brother and gave him a sly smile. "You know. Someone had told me that if you want to reach a compromise, you have to learn to take the first steps."

Roxas eyed his brother suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

Sora kept up his cheerful demeanour. "Well, I've taken the first steps to solve our little employment dispute. Shouldn't you take the first steps with Leon's case?"

Roxas smirked as he went back to his paperwork. "So that's what this is all about. Always defending outsiders aren't we?"

Sora suddenly turned serious. "Can you just drop the case? Why do you have to battle it out like this?"

There was an awkward silence between them. Sora patiently waited for an answer while Roxas was still occupying himself with paperwork.

Finally deciding enough was enough, Sora walked up next to Roxas. "What do you say Rox?"

His brother turned his chair around to face him. "He dug his own grave."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"I just don't know what to do Naminé…"

Kairi was lying on her bed, talking on the phone with her blonde-haired friend with one hand, and pulling her hairs out with the other. How were they going to find a lawyer and get everything ready in just five days, let alone win! Kairi was just exasperated. She had no idea how it was all going to turn out.

"Don't worry Kairi. I'm sure Sora's handling everything as we speak." Naminé tried to calm her friend down, but it did little to help.

"I don't think Sora can help at this point. His brother is a little difficult to deal with." Kairi sighed. "But then again, that always was his nature, even when the three of us were kids." Still, Kairi couldn't help but wonder how Roxas could have turned so cold and insensitive. Pretty much the exact opposite of Sora. It amazed her to even think for a second that they were twins.

"How's your uncle taking it?"

Kairi let out an annoyed moan. "Stubborn as an ox! As always…" She loved her uncle to death, but his excessive pride was the reason they were in such a tight predicament.

Suddenly though, Kairi's phone began to vibrate, signalling another incoming call. She moved the phone away from her ear to see who was calling. It was Sora!

"Hey Naminé, Sora's calling me. How about I set up a three-way call?"

"No no!" Her friend shot back. "I'll let you two lovebirds talk it out alone."

"Bu-" Before Kairi could argue with her friend, she had already hung up the phone. Kairi didn't understand. It wasn't like they'd be having sex over the phone or anything. Why Naminé chose to withdraw from the conversation was beyond her. After getting over her slight annoyance, Kairi answered Sora's call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora." Her greeting was less than enthusiastic and a bit shy from downright bored, but Kairi couldn't help it. This whole court case was draining the very life out of her.

Sora could sense Kairi's lack of lustre. "How you holding up Kai?"

Kairi sighed. She knew Sora only called her that when she needed cheering up. "Not too good. How did things go on your end?"

Kairi could hear Sora heave a sigh of his own on the other line. Guess he was feeling the same symptoms as she was. "That bad eh?"

There was a bit of silence between them until Sora finally spoke up. "I'm really sorry Kairi."

"What for?"

"I tried talking to Roxas, but he's adamant about seeing this through until the very end."

Kairi wasn't really surprised when she heard this. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to change his mind. Though she was still slightly disappointed. After all, she had prayed for a miracle. Guess miracles just don't really happen.

"It's fine Sora. You tried your best." She really meant it too. If it wasn't for him holding her together, Kairi would have broken down at any moment now. She knew he wouldn't be able to do much to help the situation, given their families' relationship. But still, she was happy knowing she had his support.

"Don't worry Kairi! I haven't given up hope!" His voice was firm and resolute, filled with determination.

Kairi smiled. "Thank you Sora." It was times like these when she remembered just exactly why she fell in love with that spiky haired idiot in the first place. It was his sparkling personality. That naïve optimism of his that even managed to convince her that everything would just be butterflies and sunshine.

But of course, Kairi knew this wasn't how things were. Sometimes bad things happen and you just have to accept it for what it is. The most you can do is go into it with a smile.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora was practically shaking as he stood in the middle of the busy lobby. Even with his grey suit and "smart" looking glasses on, he felt so out of place with the rest of them. This definitely wasn't his scene.

He had promised his mother that he would join Avalanche. Even though Roxas had rejected his proposal for peace with Leon, Sora still kept his promise. It was in his nature. Even when he was being devious and slightly manipulative, he was still just truthful, non-promise breaking, Good Samaritan Sora. Sometimes he hated his good nature for this. It landed him in a situation where he would have to wear pointy shoes and stuffy clothing. He confided in Kairi the other night, asking for her input. She simply told him to be himself. _"Not really the best advice for some people…"_

Sora looked around the lobby, hoping to catch a glimpse of his brother. He felt like a lost sheep, hoping to find someone that would guide him back home. Finally realizing that the CEO of Avalanche wouldn't just be hanging around the lobby all day, Sora gave up his search to find Roxas. Instead, he walked over to the main desk where a peculiar blonde woman was sitting behind.

"Um excuse me?" Sora shyly tried to get her attention. The woman seemed not to notice him as she had her head buried into the screen of her computer, typing away.

He tried to get her attention once again, this time, amplifying his voice just a bit. "Excuse me?!"

This time, the blonde-haired woman perked her head up, looking rather annoyed. "Can I help you sir?" She tried to sound polite as she could, but Sora could hear the irritation in her voice. For someone who was supposed to greet visitors, she really didn't seem to do her job very well.

Sora smiled nervously as he cleared his throat. "Um yes. My name is Sora… Sora Strife."

Almost immediately, the annoyed and displeased look on the woman's face had all but vanished. Instead, she was the one turning into a nervous wreck. "Oh my gosh! Young master… I-I… We weren't expecting you until…"

Sora gave her a surprised look. It seemed like Roxas had announced his arrival beforehand.

"Don't worry Larxene! I'll take it from here," a familiar voice said in the background.

The main desk lady, supposedly named Larxene, lit up as she sighed in relief. "Oh thank god!" She turned her attention back to Sora as she pointed behind him. "Axel here will take care of you Mr. Strife."

Now Sora gave her a questioning look. _"Did she just say Axel?"_ Immediately, he spun around to find himself face to face with a certain red-haired man.

Before Sora had a chance to greet him, Axel had already picked him up off the ground and trapped him in a great big bear hug. This caused quite a commotion as bystanders walking by were given them odd looks.

"A-Axel let me go!" Sora desperately tried to get out of his stranglehold. He considered himself a pretty strong guy, but Axel's height gave him a slight advantage.

After a minute or so of tossing and turning, the red-head finally decided to let Sora down. He only found himself laughing as he watched Sora desperately trying to gasp for air. "Man it's been too long little buddy!"

"Argk… Yeah…sure has." When he finally got back his composure, he shot Axel an annoyed look. "So what are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be…I don't know, working?"

His fiendishly tall friend just chuckled. "Hey! What do you think I'm doing? Roxas told me to show you around for the day."

"Hmm?"

"You know I was really surprised when he told me you'd start work today. So unlike you."

"Really now?" He looked at Axel confusedly. _"Is it unlike me to be here or unlike me to work in general?"_

Axel didn't bother to notice Sora's confused look as he was already walking towards the elevator with Sora running trying to catch up to him.

"I was even more surprised to hear that you've gotten yourself a girlfriend." As they went into the elevator, Axel stuck his tongue out to tease.

Sora sighed. "You best friends tell each other everything don't you? Did Roxas tell you what I had for dinner last night too?"

Axel suddenly erupted with laughter. It was almost so unbearable that Sora had to cover his ears. "Bwah! Do you honestly think Roxas is one to gossip? No sir, had to pry that little bit of information out of Xion!"

"Great…" He really needed to teach his sister how to keep her mouth shut.

"Though," Axel said while still laughing. "Your sister didn't really seem to have anything nice to say about her! Real nasty words came out of her mouth."

Sora sighed. "Of course…"

As the elevator had stopped, Axel finally managed to calm himself down. He wiped the last bit of tears from his face as they walked along the hallway. Sora just shook his head. He didn't understand how Roxas could reprimand him and Ventus for being immature when the man's best friend was a joker like Axel. Where was the logic in that?

"So where are we going?" Sora asked.

"Public Relations Department."

Sora sighed. Looked like Roxas wasn't joking after all when he proposed this. "So what. Will I just be filing papers or something?"

Axel had a devilish grin of his face. "No, you'll have cute assistants for that."

Sora gave Axel a questioning look. "Why would I have an assistant?"

"Well," Axel said slowly. "Because you're the boss."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Roxas adjusted his tie as he stood in the elevator. Next to him was his most trusted advisor and old mentor, Luxord. He was an older man with short blonde hair and a beard to match. He himself was keeping busy, running through a list of things that needed their immediate attention for the day. For starters, they would be going to meet a client to discuss a very important contract.

Roxas let out a soft sigh. Work had been rather hectic as of late, it was hard to keep up, even for him. Surprisingly though, he found himself thinking back to what Sora said to him the other night.

"_You have to learn to take the first steps."_

"_Why do you have to battle it out like this?"_

"_We were once pretty close you know."_

For some reason, Sora's words had been ringing in his head all day. Roxas simply shook it off though. He refused to be swayed by his brother's words. He had his own reasons for doing what he does. This whole court case wasn't just some petty argument; it was a matter of honour.

Luxord took notice to Roxas' strange behaviour. "Something troubling you sir?"

"Not at all," Roxas said trying to convince his friend. "Just worn out is all."

As they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, Luxord gave Roxas a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry Roxas. I'm sure the third young master is handling himself just fine."

Roxas jeered a little bit. "I'm sure you're ri-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the person standing next to the front desk caught him by surprise.

As the two of them approached the front desk, they could see that the mysterious stranger was a woman, yelling frantically at the front desk receptionist.

"Please I need to see Roxas right away! I need to see Roxas Strife."

Larxene was having trouble controlling their unwanted visitor. "Please ma'am if you would just." She stopped immediately when she saw Roxas and Luxord heading her way. "Thank God! Mr. Strife, this young lady has been asking for you for ten minutes now!"

As Roxas walked up to them, he raised his brow. "Who is it Larxene?"

The young lady who had been ranting endlessly up until this point suddenly stopped when she heard him coming her way. She turned around slowly to face him, surprisingly hesitant too, considering how urgently she wanted to see him just seconds before.

As the woman turned around, Roxas was in shock over who he was looking at. It was Yuffie.

"You…"

There she was, staring right back at him with helpless eyes. She straightened herself up as she stood right in front of him. It seemed she had come here with a purpose.

"Please Roxas. I've come here on behalf of Leon to offer an apology to you."

Luxord and Larxene both gave Roxas a confused look, obviously unaware of the situation at hand.

"What is she talking about sir?" Luxord asked perplexedly.

Roxas didn't look him in the eyes. He didn't look at anyone. He simply stared off into a corner of the lobby and walked away from the scene. "It's nothing. Let's get going."

Luxord didn't question it anymore. This was obviously a personal matter and he didn't want to get himself involved. He simply followed after Roxas while giving the young girl an apologetic look.

Yuffie wasn't going to give up so easily though. The seriousness of situation seemed to have dawned on her full force just this morning. She knew she had to do something. She couldn't just stand by and watch her adopted father go to jail, but she also knew she couldn't expect him to put down his pride to get himself out of this. Yuffie had to take his place.

Yuffie ran after Roxas, grabbing him by the arms and pleading with him desperately. "Please Roxas! Just drop the whole thing, I'm begging you!"

Roxas shook her hands off of his a bit forcefully. He straightened out his suit and gave her an expressionless look. "Miss, whatever you or your family have to say, you can wait until we get to court."

"Please Roxas! Show some compassion!" Yuffie tried to reason with him. "We were once family after all…" It hurt her to say that, but even Yuffie had to admit she missed those old times, though she dare not ever say it in front of her father. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she fought to hold them back. She didn't want to cry.

Roxas simply scoffed as he tried to walk away. "If you don't want things to get out of hand, please get out of my sight this instance." Thoughts of Sora managed to make their way back into his mind though. But before Roxas could exit the scene, Yuffie did something that made him freeze in his spot. She grabbed onto his sleeve, tighter this time, as she dropped to the floor and ducked her head down. Roxas' eyes opened in shock as everyone else in the lobby looked over to them.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What is she doing?"

"Is that Mr. Strife?"

Roxas couldn't believe it. She was kneeling in front of him.

"Please. I beg of you. I don't want to see anything happen to him."

Roxas didn't speak. He was enraged. He was horrified. He was embarrassed, slightly satisfied, but most importantly, he was feeling pity for her. But why? He did nothing wrong. _"Does she really think this little stunt can make me change my mind?" _He tried to reason with himself that this was just an act, that it was just a setup to cause a commotion. It helped him ignore his guilty conscious for a while, but deep inside he knew better.

He was almost tempted to help her up when Sora suddenly appeared.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Sora ran in to get between Roxas and Yuffie. Roxas watched as Sora helped pull Yuffie up off the ground. Onlookers were gathering around like crazy as Axel ran up to him.

"What's happening here Rox?"

Roxas didn't answer him. He had his eyes glued to this absurd scene. When Yuffie had finally gotten up, Sora turned angrily to Roxas.

"What's wrong with you?"

Roxas' eyes widened. It was as if Sora had just given him a slap to the face. "What?!"

Sora's expression didn't change. "Why did you have to do that?" He accused as he pointed to Yuffie, clearly still distressed over the whole situation.

Roxas just scoffed as he fixed up his sleeve. It had gotten ruffled during their little confrontation. "Keep in mind," he started off slowly. "That girl has stormed in her, causing a commotion and stirring trouble in broad daylight! I haven't even called security and yet you turn around and blame me?"

Sora was furious at this point. He hadn't seen their entire exchange. Sora and Axel had only stepped out of the elevator long enough to see Yuffie dropping to her knees pleading to someone who seemed to give her zero sympathy. He couldn't take it. It just wasn't right. "Do you know how heartless you're being?"

Roxas remained silent. The crowd was circling around them and Sora's yelling only made things worse.

"This is how you treat other people?" Sora asked indignantly. "How can someone so heartless be fit to run Avalanche? How can you be fit to do anything when you don't give other people's feelings a second thought?!"

Roxas froze, and so did Sora. Suddenly, he felt a bit guilty over what he had just said. He hadn't meant to go that far, but it was already out there.

Roxas didn't say a word to his brother. He was infuriated at this point, though he kept it bottled up. This was not the time or the place for this. "Axel, make sure to see her out of the building." With that, he simply walked away, signalling Luxord to join him.

Even after Roxas and Luxord stepped out of the building, nobody said a word. All the onlookers went back to their business, pretending as if they had seen nothing.

Sora helped Yuffie out of the building and into his car.

"I'll drive you home." He offered her the front seat but Yuffie decided to sit in the back. She kept silent, feeling rather awkward over the whole situation.

Sora didn't speak much either.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

It was rather late in the afternoon now. Sora had finally wrapped up the day, and gotten through all the awkward introductions with his staff members. Axel had given him a less than grand, grand tour of Avalanche. He pretty much had the whole building mapped up by now. He even managed to sneak in a quick phone call with Kairi on his lunch break. Sora mentioned this morning's incident to her. She was rather distressed, but she didn't pry on it too much. Kairi knew it was affecting Sora just as much.

The hustle and bustle of the working day had finally ended, and Sora found himself to be a bit restless. He hadn't seen Roxas since this morning, and he wasn't picking up his phone calls. He figured he'd get to talk with him later on tonight as he made his way to a nearby ice cream parlour.

As he was about to make his way inside, the front door had already opened, and the person who stepped outside was none other than Roxas.

Sora's eyes widened as he looked over at his brother. He hadn't expected to face him this soon.

"Hey." Sora said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Hey."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Do you remember the first time you ate sea-salt ice cream?" Roxas asked as he licked his blue popsicle. They were relaxing down at the park. Sora on the swing set and Roxas on the bench across from him. They were grown men, playing in the park as if they were kids. And the funny thing was, they were still in their business suits.

"I don't know. Can't really remember that far back."

Roxas snickered. "Of course you can't."

Sora faked a hurt expression as he licked his own popsicle. "What's that suppose to mean."

Roxas finished up the last bit of his ice cream as he got up and threw it into the trashcan. "We were in middle school, it was during the year we stayed in Twilight Town," he said, starting off his story. "You were always snoozing off back then. Pulling pranks, picking on the girls."

Sora chuckled a bit. "Yes sir. You were the scholar and I was the slacker." Even when they were just kids it was true.

Roxas laughed a bit too as he continued with his story. "One day, your teacher finally got so fed up with you that she threatened to have you expelled. I remember because I was writing a really important test that day. Then, you came crying into my classroom asking me for help."

Sora took another lick at his popsicle. "Then what happened?"

"Then, I immediately stopped what I was doing and the two of us ditched school. We hung out on top of the clock tower and I bought you a box of sea-salt ice cream to cheer you up." Roxas snickered. "We got into a lot of trouble when they finally found us." It was ironic when he actually thought about it. That was probably the only time when he had gotten himself into trouble. And all because of Sora too.

Sora smiled. "Now I remember. Were you really doing a test?"

"Yep. It was Social Studies. Only managed to get fifty one percent."

Sora smiled shyly at his brother. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Roxas assured him. "To be honest, I really didn't know the answers anyway. You at least gave me an excuse to use on dad."

Sora stood up as he threw his popsicle stick into the trashcan. "Oh, so you were just using me?"

Roxas smiled and walked up to him. "Just think of it as two brothers helping each other out."

"Heh, I guess there's a story between us and this flavour of ice cream." Sora smiled back as Roxas placed a hand over his shoulder. Just then, the events of this morning seemed to have disappeared almost completely. They were back to how they always were. The best of friends. The Strife Twins.

"No matter what you do, I'll always be there to help you. I'll always be there to support you. Because that's what brothers are for."

Sora nodded his head in agreement.

"But," Roxas' expression suddenly turned very serious as he moved his arm away from Sora. "As MY brother, shouldn't you also consider my feelings before you do anything?"

Sora didn't say a word as Roxas stepped away just a bit.

"No matter how much trouble you got into. No matter how bad you were, I have never scolded you in public. I've never embarrassed you in front of other people. But back there you did it all!" Sora could see it in his brother's eyes. It was rage, it was sadness, and it was disappointment.

"I'm mad! I feel like such a loser! But not because you scolded me! But because in that moment, you made me feel like we weren't brothers anymore. You made me feel like we were complete strangers. And to make matters worse," Roxas paused, trying to regain his composure. "You did it all for that one girl."

Sora remained silent. He knew Roxas wasn't talking about Yuffie, but Kairi. But was what he was saying true? _"Did I act out against something that seemed wrong, or was it really just for Kairi…"_

There was a still silence between them. Neither Roxas nor Sora moved from their places, and not a sound was made. The only noise that could be heard was from ongoing cars passing by.

Sora struggled to get his vocal cords moving. He really did feel like he owed Roxas an apology, but the words just couldn't come out. Maybe it was because he was scared, because he felt the two of them were never this distant before.

"Roxas…I…" He was interrupted though.

"I'll drop the lawsuit…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

A/N : Roxas finally decides to call off the whole thing! About time, or should it not have gotten that out of hand in the first place? Which Strife twin are you supporting in this little quarrel? Feel free to give me your opinions, critique the story, and leave suggestions for upcoming chapters.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

_**Preview...**_

"**Why can't you seem to put the past behind you?"**

"**That's exactly why I broke up with you!"**

"**Do you remember our first time?"**

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**


	4. The Proposal

Chapter 4: The Proposal

Kairi had invited Sora over for dinner. It was more of an appreciative gesture to thank him for helping out, and surprisingly, Leon didn't disapprove. Of course, that didn't mean he liked it either. It was rather quiet all around the dinner table. Everyone seemed to be focusing on finishing up their food rather than striking up any kind of conversation.

Kairi looked around the room. For once, Yuffie didn't speak much as she shyly dug her head into her plate. Leon was casually eating while still finding time to glare coldly at Sora. Though, she had to admit, his stare was less frightening than usual tonight. Sora just sat quietly, nervously enjoying his meal and just grateful that he hadn't been kicked out of the house yet.

Kairi sighed to herself. This wasn't how she imagined things to turn out. She was planning to break the ice when someone else had surprisingly done it for her.

"Sora," Leon said, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Sora quickly set his utensils down as he looked up at Leon nervously. He had to admit, the sudden start up of a conversation surprised him, as it did everyone else in the room. "Um, yes Leon?"

"Don't call me Leon. We're not that close."

"Um…yes sir?"

"I'm going to be upfront," he said, still cutting away at his steak. "I really don't like you. Truth be told, I think Kairi deserves someone better."

Kairi was just about ready to bang her head against the wall. _"Really Leon? Really?"_

She looked over to Sora. He was smiling nervously as sweat dripped down from the side of his hair. "Uh…T-That's understandable sir. Given everyth-_"_

"But," Leon interrupted. Sora looked at him worriedly, as did Kairi and Yuffie. "I can't deny the fact that you helped out my family. So, I really do owe you my thanks."

With that, Leon went back to eating his meal. Everyone else however, sat their awestruck. Kairi was probably suffering from the most shock. _"D-Did Leon just say thank you?!"_

Yuffie lifted her head up as she looked over to Sora, still looking dumbfounded as ever over Leon's public display of gratitude. "Sora," she said, trying to grab his attention.

"Um. Yes Yuffie?"

"I also have to thank you. For helping me at Avalanche."

"N-No it's no problem at all!"

Kairi just sat quietly in her seat, watching the scene that was being played out in front of her. She couldn't help the small smile that formed over her face. _"Both of them saying thank you?"_

She turned to Sora, who looked like he was getting a little nervous. "R-Really there's no need to thank me at all. I'm just glad things are finally settled."

"Again, let me reiterate," Leon cut in. "I do thank you for helping out over this court case. But again, that doesn't mean I approve of your relationship with my niece."

"Leon…" Yuffie said as she grabbed onto his arm.

"I just wanted to get my point across." The situation seemed to have jumped back to being awkward.

Sora didn't seem fazed though. He simply smiled as he looked over to Leon. Surprisingly however, the nervousness and reserved tone of speech he had earlier all but disappeared. "Like I said earlier sir. I completely understand. But…" he took a brief pause. "That doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing Kairi."

Kairi was a little caught off guard, as was everyone else. Of course, everyone knew what Sora said was true, but the way he said it, and the way he looked just glowed with a new sense of confidence that seemed to have sprung out of nowhere. It took everyone by surprise.

Leon shot Sora a cold look. "Really now?"

It didn't seem to affect him the slightest though. In fact, Sora was feeling a bit bold as he grabbed onto Kairi's hand, which caught the attention of everyone in the room. Kairi blushed a bit, but she didn't try to move her hands either. "To be honest sir. It doesn't matter who disapproves of our relationship. Whether it's you or my brother it doesn't change anything. It won't change the way I feel for her. I won't ever let her go."

Yuffie looked at the two and gushed a bit. She had to admit they were pretty cute together. Leon didn't say a word though. He was in a bit of shock himself, not expecting Sora to be so daring.

"I know my feelings for Kairi are honest and true. I love her with all that I am, and I know she feels the same." Sora turned his attention to Kairi, looking at her with loving eyes. His girlfriend was blushing madly at this point. He had just declared his undying love for her, and in front of her family too. She was absolutely blown away. "Right?"

She gave herself a second to regain her composure. But, she really didn't need it to answer, because she felt the same way he did. It was all too clear.

"Absolutely."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Roxas sat quietly in his study room. It was almost midnight now, and yet he couldn't get himself to fall asleep. Surprisingly, he wasn't doing any work. He was looking through old family photo albums. As he flipped through the pages, he couldn't help but smile as he looked over the photos. His parents anniversary, baby Xion, him and Sora in their school uniforms, Ventus' first car.

Suddenly though, his rush of nostalgia was interrupted as a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in."

As the door opened, Roxas looked up to see that it was Cloud coming into his room.

"Dad! What are you doing up at this hour?"

Cloud smiled as he closed the door behind him. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Roxas stood up and offered his father a seat in front of him. "Just have something on my mind."

His father sat down, eyeing the photo album that was on the table. "Does it involve Sora?"

Roxas sighed. "He's not thinking straight dad. That girl has brainwashed him."

Cloud didn't say anything. He grabbed the album and began flipping through the pages. When Cloud stumbled upon a certain page, it caused him to grin. "He was always such a rascal growing up. Always getting himself into trouble." Cloud laughed a bit. "Always had you to clean up his messes."

"That's what I've been trying to do."

"But," Cloud interrupted. "Your brother's all grown up now Roxas. He has to make his own decisions, and you have to trust that he'll make the right ones."

Roxas looked at his father a bit surprised. It wasn't like him to be this talkative, or this open to discussion. "Did he say something to you?"

Cloud sighed, thinking back to the conversation he and Sora had a couple days ago.

_Cloud took another sip of his coffee and then gently set it back down on the cart. "So," he said, still keeping his eyes on the paper. "What's your motive?"_

_Sora froze. "What do you mean dad?"_

_Cloud gave his son a knowing look, and it caused Sora to give in._

"_Okay okay. I'm just. I just don't understand all this fighting."_

"_There's nothing we can really do about it Sora…"_

"_But you don't seem to give it any mind anymore! Why are Roxas and Xion holding grudges? This isn't even their fight!"_

"_I know…"_

"_I mean, can't we go back to the way things use to be?! Before Kairi's parents…"_

_There was a brief pause. "I know son…I do too."_

Cloud stared off into space. He never wanted their families to get so tangled up in a feud like this. He too, wanted things to go back to the way it used to be. But, there were just some things that he was too afraid to say.

"Roxas," Cloud said, distracting his son from his earlier question. "I don't harbour any ill will towards their family. You shouldn't either."

Roxas stood up. "But dad! Don't you remember how that maniac nearly broke your left arm?! How could you forgive him?!"

Cloud shook his head. Unlike Roxas, he never gave any of that a second thought. He felt he didn't deserve to. "Because I'm not the right person to be talking about forgiveness." His father got up and gave his son a pat on the back as he walked out of the room. "Maybe one day you'll understand…"

Roxas stood there confused. What did his father mean?

Choosing to shrug it off, he walked over to his desk and picked up the photo album. As he lifted it up, a single picture had fallen out. Roxas bent down to pick it up, and was shocked at what he saw.

It was a picture of him and Kairi during their preschool years. He was standing nervously beside her as she was playfully tugging on his uniform shirt. He could see Sora in the background, frantically running up to them trying to get in the picture.

Roxas sneered as he crumbled up the photo and tossed it in the trash, not giving it another thought. "Memories like those are better left forgotten."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora sat in the driver's seat with Roxas next to them. He had decided to go out for breakfast and dragged his twin brother along with him.

"Why so generous all of a sudden? Taking me out for breakfast?" Roxas stared at Sora with a questioning look. He didn't like playing these games, and he was far from amused.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're still mad!" Sora smiled as he turned to Roxas. "Brothers fight and make up. That's what makes them brothers."

Roxas quickly grabbed Sora's face and turned it right around. "Keep your eyes on the road dammit!"

Sora just laughed it off. "Okay sorry, sorry! We're here anyways."

He swerved into the nearest parking spot, scaring Roxas half to death as he put the car in park. The two Strife twins stepped out of the car, with Roxas still a bit shaky, as Sora led them into a nearby café.

As the two of them stepped in, Roxas was a little taken back. The restaurant was surprisingly…nice. It wasn't loud and crowded. There weren't people coming and going in and out, little children running around unsupervised and waitresses yelling out orders from across the room. It was an actually nice looking restaurant. It was a restaurant that you'd find him in. So why on earth did Sora choose this place?

"What exactly are we doing here?" Roxas asked questioningly.

Sora smiled as he looked around the room. "Just looking for…There!" He said, pointing to the table on the far end of the room.

Roxas looked towards the direction that his brother was pointing and then smirked. "So that's why we went out"

Sora smiled shyly as he grabbed onto his brother's shoulders, directing him to their table. "Don't be such a bad sport!"

As the Strife Twins made their way to the end of the room, they were greeted by an all too familiar face. The woman sitting at the table, quietly stood up to introduce herself.

"Hello Sora." She said, kissing him on the cheeks as she turned her attention to his brother. "Roxas."

Roxas gave a mock face as he sat himself across from her. "Kairi."

Sora smiled nervously to himself. _"Well, he hasn't called her a tramp yet. All is good." _He pulled up a chair next to his girlfriend. "So, shall we order?"

Kairi smiled as she looked over to the blonde haired Strife. "I hope you like it here Roxas. Sora opted for a fast food chain but I figured you wouldn't be into that kind of stuff."

Not surprisingly, Roxas chose not to respond, avoiding her gaze.

Moments later, a young waitress appeared.

"Hi can I take your order?"

Sora skimmed through the menu. "Yeah, I'll get steak and eggs with a large cappuccino."

The waitress quickly wrote it down. "And you miss?"

"Blueberry pancakes please," Kairi said shyly. She looked over at Roxas, who hadn't gone through the menu yet. "Roxas, what would you like to eat?"

Roxas didn't bother to look at her. "I'll have a large coffee." He coolly adjusted his seat as he gazed over at the waitress. "And anything else you suggest sweetheart."

The young woman blushed a bit.

"Hmm," the waitress said shyly, obviously flirting back. "How about the Hercules special?"

Roxas gave her a charming smile and nodded. "That would be lovely."

Sora and Kairi sat there awkwardly as Roxas and the young woman went back and forth with their flirty little banter. Sora wasn't surprised though. If Sora was made out to be a player, than Roxas should have been labelled a sly rapist. His brother had such a subtly with women that it was almost disgusting.

The waitress giggled a bit. "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks. You're food should be ready in five to ten minutes."

Immediately after she left, Roxas' charming face turned back into its usual grumpy self. He stared at Kairi a bit, and then directed his attention to Sora.

"So," he said, folding his arms together. "Why exactly am I here?"

Sora smiled nervously. "Well you se-"

"Actually Roxas," Kairi interjected. "I asked for him to invite you out here."

Roxas smirked as he looked off to a corner of the room. "Really now?"

Kairi nodded her head. "I actually wanted to thank you for dropping the whole case with Leon. And to apologize for what happened with Yuffie at Avalanche. I promise it won't happen again."

Before Roxas could respond, the young waitress from earlier had already come out with their drinks.

"Here you go guys."

Roxas looked up and smiled. "Thank you again."

The young woman nodded her head as she walked away, clearly trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

"Anyways," Roxas said, directing them back to their conversation. "This was a friendly gesture, but it really wasn't necessary. We shouldn't pretend to tolerate each other."

"Roxas…" Kairi said shyly. "No one's pretended to do anything. I'm just hoping we can come to friendlier terms."

Sora remained silent. When Kairi had asked to him to invite Roxas out this morning, he knew that their conversation wouldn't go well. Nevertheless, he thought maybe Kairi could charm his brother, because he certainly couldn't.

Roxas didn't say much as he took a sip out of his coffee. As he set it back down on the table, he rolled up his sleeves to look at his watch impatiently. "Listen. I have to be in the office pretty soon. If that's all you have to say then I think we're done here."

Kairi sighed. "Roxas…Why can't you seem to put the past behind you?"

Roxas gritted his teeth a bit. Before his anger built up anymore, Sora had interjected.

"Look Rox. Kairi's going to be joining Avalanche. It'd be better for the company if the two of you got along rather than fight."

Roxas eyes widened. "What did you say?!" He looked over to Kairi, who surprisingly had the same confused look on her face.

"S-Sora what are you talking about?" Kairi grabbed onto her boyfriends sleeve, demanding an explanation.

Sora's goofy smile did little to explain the situation to them.

Roxas was running out of patience. "Explain yourself!"

"Relax!" Sora said, almost chuckling a bit. "I've already talked it over with mom and dad."

Roxas raised his brow. His parents knew about this?

"You put me in charge of the Public Relations Department, but failed to remember I'm seriously lacking in staff." Sora smiled as he turned his attention to Kairi, who was still looking confused as ever. "You have experience with that kind of stuff. Marketing research, advertizing, product promotion. A whole lot more than me anyways."

"B-But Sora I already have a job…" Kairi said, trying desperately to get herself out of this.

"Nonsense! Working for a world renowned company like Avalanche is way better than some boring travel agency! Plus there's better pay, benefits, and," he said, slipping his hands into hers. "We'll get to see each other every day."

Kairi blushed. She had to admit it sounded great. The only problem was…

"That is of course," Sora said, distracting Kairi from her train of thought. "Roxas disagrees with my proposal?"

Sora looked sneakily over to his brother who was sitting quietly in his chair. He hadn't said a single word during Sora's little rant. It was clear he didn't like the idea of Kairi working for Avalanche, but his parents seemed to be fine with it.

Roxas was a little conflicted at this point. He took another sip out of coffee and then grinned at the two lovebirds.

"Not at all. It's fine with me."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

The day had been rather hectic for Kairi. After their little breakfast fiasco this morning, Sora spent a great deal of time trying to convince Kairi to join Avalanche. Sure, the idea of working together with her boyfriend sounded inviting, but Kairi couldn't shake off the fact that she was less than welcomed by her boyfriend's twin brother, who just so happened to be the CEO of the company. It took a lot out of him, but somehow Sora had managed to convince her otherwise.

Now, after handing in her resignation letter, the two of them were strolling through the park, hand in hand.

"I really don't know how you manage to convince me to do all these crazy things…"

Sora laughed a bit when he heard this. "Working next to me is considered crazy?"

Kairi shook her head. "No, but ticking your brother off some more sure is..."

"What? You're still worried about that? He said he was fine with it."

"He _said_ he was. That doesn't mean he _is_ fine with it."

Sora shrugged it off as he pulled Kairi closer to him and tightened his grip on her hands. "Don't worry about it Kairi. You got me here. Nothing to worry about, right?"

"Right…"

"Now, let's focus on something else." He took a brief pause. "Our anniversaries coming up soon."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Yo…real…surp…som…"

Roxas gave his friend a rather annoyed look. "Axel. Swallow, then talk."

Axel smiled as he gulped down his noodles. The two of them were working a bit late tonight, going though all the books. Axel figured they would be there for awhile, so he ordered takeout.

"I was saying," the red head started as he threw out his box. "I'm kind of surprised you'd let Sora's girl come and work here. Don't tell me you got a crush on her too?" His friend nudged him in the shoulders and teased.

Roxas scoffed as he pushed Axel away. "Don't be ridiculous."

Axel grinned as he went back to sorting. "So why the sudden change of heart?"

Roxas took a sip out of his soft drink. "So I can keep an eye on her."

Roxas' poor choice of words caused Axel to giggle a bit. "That brings me back to the whole you-have-a-thing-for-your-brother's-girl conspiracy!"

"You know what I mean…"

Axel wiped the tears of laughter away from his eyes as he got back up. "Yeah I know. Keep your friends close and the enemy closer right?"

Roxas grinned. "Exactly."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Kairi sat patiently outside the lobby, waiting for Sora to finish with his meeting. She had been working at Avalanche for almost a week now and was surprisingly getting use to it. The staff had been more than helpful, showing her around, helping her get setup, and even lightened her workload until she got everything sorted out. To top it off, Kairi got to be with Sora more often. Of course, they kept things strictly professional during office hours. Kairi had to admit, she wasn't feeling any regret over joining Avalanche.

Though, if one thing did trouble her, it was Roxas. He seemed to be keeping a close watch on her all the time, almost as if he expected her to do something to sabotage him. She wasn't offended by this though, just a little disheartened. The most upsetting thing was, they didn't speak at all. Sure, it was obvious that he was keeping tabs on her, but every time they crossed paths in the hallways, he'd always ignore her and walk away. It left her feeling like there was no way the two of them could ever become friends.

Kairi ducked her head down and sighed. _"Maybe I'm hoping for too much."_ She continued to sit in the waiting area when someone called for her.

"Kairi come over here!"

Kairi perked her head up. It was Larxene calling her. She turned to face the front desk only to see Larxene waving her hands desperately for help. In front of her was another woman she'd never met before.

As she ran up to them, Larxene sighed in relief.

"Thank god!" she said, pointing towards the mystery woman. "Here, talk to her!"

Kairi laughed a bit as she shook her head. She wondered how on earth Larxene managed to get this receptionist job when she was probably the worst receptionist ever.

She had to shake her thoughts off though, as she introduced herself to the visitor. "Hi how can I help you?"

The mystery woman turned around to face her. She had short wavy blue hair, and long bangs that covered her left eye. She had a very slim figure, almost looked to be a model, but she was rather timid in her speech. "I-I'm looking for Roxas Strife."

Kairi looked at her confusedly. "Um, may I ask why you're looking for him?" Kairi knew Roxas was in the same meeting Sora was. What she was wondering was, why was this young lady looking for him?

"Well actually," the young woman said as she fidgeted with her hands. It was almost as if she was nervous to give the answer. "I'm his girlfriend…"

"Oh!" Kairi was a little surprised. The woman looked at her worriedly, indicating to Kairi that she may have said that a bit louder than she was suppose to. "Sorry sorry! I just didn't know Roxas had a girlfriend."

The woman remained silent, though Kairi could see the sad expression on her face.

"Well anyways!" Kairi said, trying to grab her attention again. "He's sort of in a meeting right now so you can't come in. But, I can take you to wait outside the conference room. They should be wrapping up very shortly."

The woman sighed in relief. "That would be great."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Roxas had dragged Sora into another one of their boring company meetings. He didn't understand why he had to be there though. Roxas did most of the talking with the board of directors. Roxas said something about showing him the ropes, but Sora felt it was almost like he was just there to look pretty. He sighed quietly to himself as he looked around the room, trying to find anything even remotely amusing to distract him. His search was cut short however, as Roxas spoke up.

"All in favour of my proposal?" Roxas looked around the room, waiting to see everyone's reaction. Thankfully, he was met with positive feedback as almost everyone had nodded their head in approval. Everyone except one.

"I have to disagree." Everyone was surprised by this. Sora turned to face the person beside him, who had spoken out. He was an old man, nearly bald from head to toe except for a set of thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. He had hunched shoulders and a crooked back. Sora could only describe him as a feeble looking man.

Roxas raised his brow, looking over at the old man with an unpleasant look. "You disagree, Xehanort?"

The man known as Xehanort gave him a somewhat menacing look. "Oh don't take it personally Mr. Strife," he said, almost in a taunting manner. "It's a good idea, don't get me wrong. But Avalanche has a reputation to uphold. I just think we can come up with something better, is all."

Roxas shot him a dirty look, which went unnoticed by everyone in the room except for Sora. Sora could only sigh to himself. He knew his brother wasn't exactly fond of the old man. He had to admit he felt something ominous about him too. A couple years back he was nothing but a lowly security guard working for Avalanche. It wasn't until one day that Ventus found himself in a bit of trouble with the police that anyone took notice in the old man. Somehow, Xehanort had managed to help the eldest Strife avoid a run in with the police and possible jail time due to one of his stunts. Ever since then, Xehanort had become a close family friend of the Strife's, and climbed up the corporate ladder because of this.

Still, Roxas always did find him a bit untrustworthy and kept up his guard at all times. It wasn't any wonder why the two of them would always clash during these meetings.

Roxas shrugged it off though. He wasn't one to initiate petty arguments, especially in public. "Heh. While I appreciate your thoughtful sentiments, the fact of the matter is…"

He was cut off however, as the doors to the conference room swung open, and a familiar figure had barged in.

"Roxas!"

Roxas looked in horror as a blue haired woman ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his larger frame.

"I missed you so much!"

Roxas desperately tried to get the woman off of him. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Miss! You're not so suppose to go in there!" Roxas turned his attention to the front of the door. There was Kairi, running in after her.

Sora quickly stood up, still in as much shock as everyone else in the room. "K-Kairi what are you doing here?"

His girlfriend ran up to him, panting, clearly out of breath. "She…I tried to lead her to the waiting room…when she ran on ahead…She said she was Roxas' girlfriend."

Sora looked over to his brother. "R-Rox?"

The woman who had just barged in was still clinging to him. "We haven't seen each other in forever!" She started kissing him on the cheeks, much to the dismay of everyone else in the room.

Angrily, Roxas got up and pulled the woman away from him. Then, he gripped onto her wrist, rather forcefully as he pulled her outside. "Come with me!"

"W-Wait what are you doing? Let me go Roxy!"

As they stormed out of the room, Roxas set his sights on Kairi, grabbing her wrist with his other free arm and pulling her out too. Kairi didn't resist much as she was still suffering from a bit of shock.

Sora tried to stop them but his brother shot him a dangerous look, signalling him to stay where he was. He ran out of the room, with both girls in hand and closed the door behind him.

"L-Let go of me Roxy! Stop being so rough!"

Roxas didn't stop in the hallway. He forcefully dragged them into the stairwell when he finally let go.

He looked at Kairi furiously before turning his attention to the blue haired woman.

"Fuu! What do you think you're doing?!"

The woman known as Fuu whimpered a bit as Kairi watched uncomfortably. "I-I wanted to see you Roxy!" She grabbed onto his sleeve but Roxas angrily brushed her off.

"I told you it's over!"

"No! No it's not! We need to straighten things out right now!" She said it rather angrily, causing Roxas to sweat.

He looked over at Kairi who was feeling just as nervous. "You, get out of here!" He grabbed onto Kairi's arm, hoping to drag her away before she saw anymore when the blue haired woman stopped them.

"No!" She looked desperately at Kairi. "You need to be here to judge things. You tell me who's right and wrong."

Kairi gulped. "P-Please don't be like this. This is between the two of you, just let me go."

Roxas looked at the other woman with a disgusting look. "Why are you dragging other people into this?"

"What!" The woman stared fearlessly at Roxas. "Is she your new eye candy? Is that why you don't want her to be here?"

"Of course not!"

The woman turned her attention back to Kairi. "I was an up and coming model when the two of us met. A rising star. But I gave up a career changing opportunity just to be with him!"

Kairi didn't say a word. She tried to escape from this uncomfortable situation but found herself trapped. Roxas however, shot back. "We spent two weeks vacationing in the Oasis to make it up to you. We had a good time right? What's the problem?"

"Then what about the movie deal?! Someone offered me a big role in a potential summer blockbuster and I turned it down just to celebrate his birthday with him!"

"And I bought you that new sports car!"

Fuu turned desperately to Kairi again. "I've put off all my friends and family just to be with him. But all of a sudden he stops calling, he stops paying me any attention. What have I done wrong for him to treat me like this?"

Kairi looked at her nervously as she spoke under her breath. "Okay okay. Please, just let me go and we can all talk this out properly."

Roxas moaned in annoyance. This entire scene was absurd. "Look, I bought you a nice car, even placed the down payment on your house for you. I've done everything I can possibly do to make it up to you. What more can you ask of me?"

The hysterical woman automatically let go of Kairi as she grabbed onto Roxas' shoulders. "Roxy you don't understand! I don't need your money! I just need you!"

Roxas immediately shook her off of him. That was the last he could take. "But don't you see?! That's exactly why I broke up with you!"

His declaration of guilt caught everyone off guard as the two girls froze.

"Look," Roxas said, fumbling with his words as he went along.

Kairi looked in surprise. This was the first time she ever saw Roxas this nervous before. He usually carried himself in such a proper manner.

"I…I can make it up to you in a lot of ways. B-But…But I just can't make it up to you with my affection. You need to relax and understand that. I'm sorry."

There was a brief silence. Fuu looked like she was ready to break down in tears as Kairi looked at Roxas shockingly. _"Is he this afraid of commitment?"_

Their moment was cut short however, as Sora had walked in.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

He ran up to his girlfriend with a confused look, hoping to find out for himself what exactly was going on.

Roxas looked over to his brother. "What happened with the meeting?"

"We decided on a quick break."

Roxas sighed. "I'm heading back in." He didn't bother to look at anyone as he stormed out of the stairwell. "Call security and get her out quickly."

As Roxas left, Sora turned to Kairi. "Everything alright here?"

Kairi was still a little shaken up. She looked over to Fuu, who was now sobbing on the floor. Kairi couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic for the girl. She was downright pitiful.

"Not exactly…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

It was dinner time at Strife Manor. Cloud and Tifa had gone out for a romantic dinner leaving the four Strife siblings to themselves. Safe to say, Roxas' relationship fiasco was out in the open by now, courtesy of Sora. Evidently, this led to more than just interesting dinner conversation.

"Wow. That girl sounds flat out crazy!"

Roxas gave his older brother a fierce glare. Ventus shrugged it off though, as he continued with his rant.

"I mean really. You sure know how to pick em'!"

"You know…" the youngest Strife said, taking bites out of her dinner in between. "It's no wonder why you never bring any of your girlfriends home to meet us. Your taste in women is a bit odd."

"Psh! You got it all wrong Xion! It's actually simpler than you think," Ventus cut in. "You see kiddo, Roxas is a pretty funny guy. Behind that grumpy demeanour and mature aura is a pretty sneaky little lecher with very exotic tastes."

"Right…" Xion giggled a bit as she prompted her eldest brother to continue. "And what kind of exotic taste would that be?"

Ventus grinned. "Nothing but A-list actresses and size zero models of course! Anything else would be a slap in the face to his manhood!"

Now Sora couldn't help but giggle a bit too. Roxas rolled his eyes over his sibling's immaturity.

"But! There comes a time when giant orgies and skinny dipping pool parties just aren't enough for these girls. No, suddenly, they start thinking! And you know what they say; nothing good ever comes from thinking! They want to start becoming exclusive, move in together and settle down with our handsome business tycoon." Ventus looked over at Roxas and winked at him.

Xion was about to die. This was just getting too funny. "And then what?"

Ventus sighed. "Well you see kiddo, Roxas isn't that kind of guy. He's a love them then leave them kind of guy. It's all about the cheap thrills for him. And he hates it when his toys get too clingy." He took a brief pause. "To tell you the truth…" Ventus leaned across the table, talking in almost a whisper, pretending as if what he was about to say was top secret. "He's a bit afraid of commitment…"

Roxas stared at Ventus, obviously not amused. Ventus ignored him though as he continued to tease. "Isn't that right…Roxyyy?"

Now the entire dinner table was erupting with laughter, all at the expense of Roxas.

Roxas just sat there and ate his dinner, taking in all the abuse. He was already exhausted at this point and didn't feel the need to argue. That was, until Sora decided to join in on a bit of teasing.

"You know Rox. You should stay clear from those kind of girls for awhile. Wouldn't want one of them barging in on another meeting."

Roxas set his fork down as he looked at his twin annoyingly. "You know Sora," he said, mimicking his brother. "None of this would have happened if not for your girlfriend!"

"W-What's that suppose to mean?"

Roxas snickered a bit. "She's a smart girl, I'll give her that. Chose a real opportune time to bring Fuu in to see me. These little tricks of hers, I can see right through them."

Sora sighed. "Look. Kairi said it was a misunderstanding. Why don't you believe her?"

Sora hated it when the two of them were fighting over this. It just left him feeling exhausted afterwards. It didn't help when Xion decided to join in on their little squabble.

"I agree with Rox on this one!" She looked over to Sora and gave her older brother an apologetic smile. "Sorry Sora. But when it comes to brains and common sense, you're not exactly on par with Roxas."

"_Wow harsh." _Sora didn't know what was more offensive. Getting told that he was practically stupid, or the fact that it was his little sister telling him that. "Okay okay!" he said, deciding to shrug it off. "Let's say I'm only defending her because I've taken some sort of magical love potion. That still doesn't excuse the fact that you guys have been against us dating since day one. You're obviously prejudice and it's making you use whatever you can find to discredit her!"

Roxas placed a hand over his head. He just couldn't understand why his brother was so hell bent on defending this girl. "Why do you always seem to side with outsiders?!"

"Because you're being unreasonable!"

"Unreasonable?! If I was unreasonable that bastard Leon would be in jail by now! Are you saying you don't trust my judgement?!"

Things began to heat up as Xion and Ventus watched the twins quarrel. "No it's…it's not like that! It's just…You don't want to hear reason. You don't want an explanation. You've closed off your mind and see my girlfriend as nothing more than a scheming witch!"

Ventus intervened, hoping to calm his brothers down. "Relax Sora."

"Help me out here Ven!"

Ventus looked nervously at Sora. He hesitated for a moment, before finally speaking up. "Sorry Sora...I'm going to have to take Roxas' side for once."

Everyone widened their eyes. They were expecting Ventus to make a joke out this, not actually talk seriously.

Ventus noticed their confusion. "What?"

Xion was the first to come out of shock. "N-Nothing."

Ventus rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to Sora. "Look, I know Rox is a little harsh with his words." Roxas raised his brow and glared at them but Ventus ignored it. "He's _really_ harsh...but he is right you know. Harmony within the family is the most important thing. If your girlfriend is causing a rift between us. If she's the reason why you and your twin brother are biting each other's heads off, don't you think you should really consider breaking it off? Don't get me wrong, I'm all for love and romance. But you need to remember this. Nothing is more important than preserving the foundation of family."

There was silence.

"Wow," Xion said, breaking the mood. "That was kind of deep Ven."

"Gee thanks…"

Sora sat there, eyeing his brother in shock. He just couldn't believe it. Why was everyone ganging up on him over this. Shouldn't they be happy for him?

"You guys don't understand"

"What don't we understand Sora?"

"..."

"..."

"I love her."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Sora, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

It was almost midnight now as Sora had called Kairi out for a romantic date. They drove out to the outskirts of town and now found themselves stumbling through the woods with Kairi blindfolded, waving her arms around trying to get a good idea of where they are. Sora didn't give any hints though, as he continued to lead her deeper into the woods.

"Okay, you can take off your blindfold now!"

As Kairi removed the cloth that was tied to the back of her head, she gushed over what she saw. It was a sweet little picnic just for the two of them. Candles were lit, music was playing in the background, and just a few feet away from the picnic blanket was a cute little tent all set up and ready to go.

"Happy anniversary."

Kairi didn't say much. She was a little overwhelmed at this point. She couldn't believe Sora had managed to set this all up.

Since he didn't get a response out of her, Sora looked at Kairi worryingly. "You don't like it?"

She shook her head. "N-No it's great"

Sora still wasn't convinced though. "You know if you don't like it we could alwa-"

He was cut off as Kairi leaned in and crashed her lips onto his. He was caught off guard a bit but almost immediately got into it. Their lips moved in perfect sync, and Sora couldn't help but smile to himself as he held onto Kairi tighter by the waist, deepening their kiss. He loved moments like these. It was spontaneous, fun, but most importantly, it made him feel like he was falling in love with her all over again.

As the two of them pulled away, Sora grinned. "So you really like it?"

Kairi smiled and kissed him softly on the cheeks. "I love it."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

The two of them had just finished up their midnight snack and were now laying on top of the picnic blanket, gazing up at the stars. Kairi was resting her head up against Sora's chest as he leaned in beside her, gently stroked her hair.

"You know…we should really be getting back soon."

Sora chuckled as he kissed Kairi's forehead. "Don't be silly. It's not like we have a curfew or anything. Besides, I didn't set up that tent for nothing you know."

Kairi got up and playfully slapped him on the arm. "Psh! Don't even think about it mister! I'm not doing anything funny like that in the middle of the woods!"

Sora lifted himself up as well. "I just figured we'd sleep in there." He looked over at Kairi and winked. "Whatever else happens is entirely up to you."

Kairi blushed a bit. "Y-You're such a joker!"

Sora couldn't help but laugh. He loved seeing Kairi get embarrassed, especially when he was the cause of her embarrassment. He got a kick out of seeing her face turning as cherry red as her lovely hair was. He leaned in towards her, resting his head on her shoulders.

Kairi leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "You know, you're kind of heavy. Don't think my small little frame can support you."

"Aw I'm sure you can handle it."

The two of them smiled as they looked up at the stars. There were especially more stars out tonight than usual. They just lit up the sky and fit the scenery perfectly.

The two of them didn't say much as they gazed. Sora was still leaning against Kairi's shoulders, but she didn't really mind. In a way, it reminded her that he could lean on her for support too, not just the other way around.

"Hey Kairi?"

Kairi kept her eyes focused on the night sky. "Yeah?"

Sora paused for a moment. "Do you remember our first time?"

After hearing this, Kairi immediately looked down at him. "Hmm?"

Sora giggled silently. He could see her blushing as he looked up. "Do you remember our first night together?"

Kairi's face turned an awful shade of red as she answered shyly. "…W-Why don't you tell me?"

Sora laughed some more, seeing how embarrassed his girlfriend was getting. "Okay, I will." He paused a bit, trying to think back to exactly how it happened. "It was a month after we started dating. We were walking along the beach when we ran into a local. Naturally, they saw how adorable we were together and suggested for us to share a Paopu Fruit. You remember?"

Kairi remained silent as the blush on her face grew worse. Of course she remembered. The Paopu was a special star-shaped fruit native only to Destiny Island. From what they were told, if two people shared a Paopu Fruit, their destines would become intertwined forever. They'd remain a part of each other's lives no matter how far they'd stray from one another. It was a fruit mostly shared between best friends and, as it was in their case, between lovers as well.

Sora smiled, taking Kairi's silence as an indication that she remembered. "Anyways, I spent the whole night trying to convince you to eat the damn thing. Finally after hours upon hours, you finally caved."

Kairi had to disagree. "You force fed me!"

"Details, details!" This caused the two of them to laugh hysterically. Thinking back to that night, Sora couldn't help but smile. "That was the first time I said I love you."

Kairi smirked. "And the rest is history…"

Suddenly, Sora moved away from Kairi as he stood up on his own. "Do you regret it at all?" He looked deep into her eyes and Kairi blushed. His eyes were filled with nothing but love.

"No. Not once."

Sora smiled as he grabbed onto her hands and leaned into kiss her forehead. As he pulled away, the two of them couldn't pull their eyes off of each other. "I love you, you know that?"

Sora waited for a response from Kairi, but she felt there wasn't a need to. Kairi simply leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. She held him in an embrace to which he immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her waist as he gently kissed her.

"No matter who says otherwise, I won't ever stop loving you. It could be the whole world against us, but I'll always stand by your side."

Kairi smiled as she sank deeper into his chest. "I feel the same way Sora."

Sora smiled and closed his eyes. This was the way it was meant to be. Just the two of them. There wasn't anyone around to criticize or oppose them. They could be real with each other.

Sora didn't know how it all started. He still had a hard time understanding it. When the two of them ran into each other on Destiny Island almost a year ago, the last thing he expected was for him to fall for the red headed girl. Yet, no matter how hard he tried to resist, fate kept bringing them closer and closer together. Maybe it was all arranged from the very beginning. As if it was written in the stars.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Would you marry me?"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

_**Preview...**_

"**Are you threatening me?"**

"**This is not a mistake."**

"**You have to make it up to me in another way."**

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**


	5. Sora's Ultimatum

Chapter 5: Sora's Ultimatum

"W-What did you say?!"

Kairi pulled away from their embrace in complete shock. Was she just imaging things? Had he really just asked her to marry him?!

She looked over at her boyfriend, anxiously waiting for an answer.

Sora didn't seem fazed by her confused expression though. He simply gave her a warm smile. Then, he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Kairi's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. She had to be dreaming!

"S-Sora!"

He ignored her alarmed reaction though, still keeping his gaze fixed on her as he opened up the elegant black box. Kairi was rendered speechless as she looked down to find that there was a beautiful and shimmering engagement ring inside. She just couldn't believe it. He was really proposing to her?!

"Kairi?"

Sora broke her out of her trance as she looked up to him, still completely stunned at what she was seeing.

"W-What are you doi-"

Before she could even get another word out, Sora had already gently placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. This was the moment he was waiting for the entire night. Now was the time he laid everything out on the line. He knew he loved her. He knew she had become the most important person in his life, and now was the time for him to prove that to her.

As he pulled his finger away from her lips, Sora grabbed onto Kairi's left hand, while still holding the dazzling engagement box in the other.

"I know you think we might be rushing things, but believe me I'm not rushing into anything. I've thought about this long and hard. I've taken many things into consideration. Our family's petty feud, my siblings' overprotective nature, our careers, our future together. I've thought about it all Kairi."

"Sora…"

"But none of that matters! Like I told your uncle, and like I told Roxas, it doesn't matter who opposes us being together. What's important is the way we feel about each other. My heart is telling me that you're the only woman I could ever love. No woman on this earth could ever take your place."

Sora let go of her hand for a brief moment as he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "I love you with every fibre of my being. I want to be there with you every step of the way on this short journey called life. I want us to share the happy times together, and face life's challenges together as well." He pulled the stunning ring out of the velvet box and lifted it in front of them. "I may not be the smartest guy on the block. I'm not exactly the most handsome or charming either. But, I do love you, and I want to grow old with you too. If you feel the same way I do, I, Sora Strife, would be honoured if you, Kairi Fair, would allow me to make you my wife."

There was dead silence. No midnight owls hooing, no crickets chirping through the night, not even the sound of the wind breezing through the trees could be heard. No, it was as if the Earth itself stood still, mimicking Sora, desperately waiting for an answer from the red haired woman.

But Kairi was utterly speechless. She was just about to burst into tears. She didn't know what to say. It was all too surreal.

But Sora's face didn't change. He continued to stare at her with the loveliest of eyes, patiently waiting for her response. He understood her hesitance. He had to admit, even for him, this was a bit bold. But, he was going to see this through until the very end.

After minutes of endless silence, Kairi finally mustered up the courage to speak up. There was no doubt she loved the brown haired man standing in front of her. She loved him to no end and wanted nothing more than to just grab the ring from his hands and say yes over and over again. But Kairi knew she couldn't be that selfish. No matter how much she wanted to just ignore the rest of the world and their opinions, she couldn't.

"What about the others Sora? You know they would never let us go through with it."

Sora smiled, completely ignoring her statement.

"So is that a yes?"

"This isn't a joke…"

"Who says I'm joking?" Sora swiftly reached for her left hand and before Kairi even knew what was happening, he had already gently slid the elegant piece of jewellery onto her ring finger.

"S-Sora! W-What do you think you're doing?!"

"I knew it would look perfect on you." Sora smiled, looking down at her ring finger. It fit her like a glove. Almost like she was meant to wear it.

"I-I never agreed to marry you!" She hastily tried to pull the ring off but Sora grabbed onto her hand.

"But you never said you wouldn't either." He gave her a warm smile as he tightened his grip, promising silently to never let go.

"But…the others…"

"Never mind the others Kairi. Marriage is something shared between two people. Only God has a right to judge us being together. No one else has the right." Sora slowly placed a hand over Kairi's face as he leaned in towards her. He could see the confliction in her eyes. He knew she wanted this just as much as he did, but she was confused. She was confused over what to do and she needed him to reassure her. "In this moment, it's all about us. Whatever obstacles get put our way, we'll face them together."

With that, Sora swooped down and met her lips in a gentle but loving kiss. Kairi melted right then and there. She knew he was right. These moments were for the two of them and nobody else. So she kissed him back, with all the passion and zeal she had. Sora eagerly reciprocated these feelings as he slipped his arms around her slim waist, as he pressed down on her lips and deepened their kiss. As they pulled away, Sora kept his arm around Kairi's waist as she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. They smiled lovingly at each other, hoping for this moment never to end.

"So," Sora said as he kissed her temple. "Is that a yes?"

Kairi smiled shyly as she drew him closer to her. "A thousand times yes."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

There was a knock on the door.

Roxas set aside all his paperwork as he called out in response. "Come in."

Stepping foot into his office was Sora, all dressed up and ready to go for the day.

Roxas smirked. "First, you disappear the whole night. Now, you have the nerve to come into the office after being five hours late?" He spoke in more of a mocking tone than an angry one.

Sora gave his brother a sly smile as he leaned against the desk. "Actually, today was my day off, don't you remember?"

"Hmph…" Roxas set his sight back on his paperwork. "So what brings you here to Avalanche?"

"I actually have to talk to you about something."

Roxas, still keeping his eyes fixed on his desk, gave his brother a less than enthusiastic response. "If it's about Kairi than you can drop it now. I don't want to hear it."

Sora grinned. "Always get straight to the point don't you?"

Roxas remained silent.

"Well, if we're playing like that I should just come out and say it." Sora casually pulled away from the desk and stood up straight. "I proposed to Kairi last night. The two of us have already set aside a date for the ceremony."

Roxas immediately dropped his pen as he looked up at his brother. "What did you say?"

Sora simply gave him a goofy looking smile. "By the way, that's why I was late coming here."

"You're not serious?!" Roxas angrily stood up from his chair and looked at Sora, immediately demanding an answer.

Sora shrugged it off however, as he continued to talk in the calmest manner. "The two of us are getting married Roxas. Whether you guys like it or not."

"…"

Even though Roxas kept silent, Sora could tell his brother was burning up on the inside. He had to admit, seeing him all frazzled like this was kind of amusing, and under any regular circumstances Sora would have poked fun at him, but today was an exception.

"If you or anyone else tries to stop us, Kairi and I will quit working for Avalanche."

Roxas clenched his teeth. "Are you threatening me?" He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his brother's mouth. It was absurd! "Do you honestly believe anyone in our family would let that girl set one foot into our house?!"

"Then I'll cut off all ties with this family," Sora said, interrupting him.

"You'll what?!"

"And if us living in Radiant Garden still irks you by then, the two of us will run away together. We'll move to a new place entirely."

Roxas closed his hands into fists as he angrily raised his voice. "Stop being so childish Sora! Do you think everyone will yield to you because you say these things?"

Sora sighed. "I'm not trying to get my way Roxas." He took a step closer. "To be perfectly honest, I don't need anyone to approve of my decision. This is my life and I'll choose my own path…"

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Kairi walked nervously into the restaurant. She had received a text from Roxas inviting her out for dinner. She wasn't too surprised though, given the fact that she knew Sora had already broke the news over their engagement to him. Sora had suggested that he come along too, but Kairi denied him this opportunity. Roxas specifically asked for her and she knew it would be best if they spoke privately. Obviously, he would have a lot to say on this matter, that was for sure

As she walked around aimlessly, Kairi spotted Roxas sitting at the far end of the restaurant. He was dressed as formally as ever.

"Nice to see you again, Roxas." Kairi took a seat across from him.

"I'd rather we skip the formalities." Roxas took a sip out of his coffee before getting right down to business. "How much?"

Kairi gave him a confused look. "How much?"

"How much money will it take for you to leave my brother alone?"

Kairi sighed. She looked over at Roxas, disappointment filling her eyes. The last time he had talked to her like that, she had responded a bit angrily. This time however, she was a bit disheartened, naively hoping that their relationship had improved. "How come every time the two of us meet you always end up talking about money? Why can't you see that me and Sora are true to each other?"

Roxas scoffed, deciding to play along. "Fine. Let's say that you've managed to convince me. The two of you are happily in love, soaring through cloud nine," he said mockingly. "But even if you managed to convince me, there's no way that the rest of my family would ever approve of this union."

"Roxas…you're carrying a grudge over a petty argument that was never yours to begin with. Why can't you put the past behind you?"

"That's my business, not yours!" he said angrily. "Right now we're talking about you and Sora." He looked at Kairi with a bit of annoyance, quickly trying to regain his composure. "Trust me. Nothing good can come of this union."

Kairi shook her head, disagreeing with his statement. "You don't know us Roxas. It sounds to me like you don't know Sora that well either. I don't think it was right for us to talk after all." Kairi slowly got up. "I think I should get going."

Before she could quietly walk away, Roxas had already gotten up and grabbed her arm rather forcefully. "Take a seat." he demanded. "If we don't get everything straightened out then neither one of us is leaving here today."

"L-Let go!" As Kairi desperately tried to free herself from Roxas' grip, a familiar blue haired woman caught her attention. Kairi was the first one to recognize her.

"M-Miss Fuu?"

At the sound of her name, Roxas immediately let go of Kairi as he looked in the same direction as her. His eyes widened when he saw that it was indeed Fuu walking up towards them.

"Fuu what are you doing here?"

Ignoring Roxas' completely, Fuu walked up in front of Kairi and looked at her with dreadful eyes.

"You…"

Kairi gave her a confused look. "Fuu is everything alright?"

The blue haired woman didn't give a response. Instead, she reached into her purse and pulled out a water bottle. Kairi didn't think much of it but Roxas eyed it suspiciously. The contents of the bottle didn't look like ordinary water.

Fuu slowly opened up the lid as she looked at Kairi angrily. "You…were the one who seduced my boyfriend!"

"W-What? What are you talking abou-"

Before Kairi could question her, Fuu had already begun to do something completely out of the blue.

Roxas could sense that something was up. "W-Wait!"

Fuu was about to thrust the contents of her water bottle onto Kairi when Roxas recognized the impeding danger and pulled her out of the way. The water splashed all over the floor of the restaurant, but luckily neither Kairi nor Roxas were hit.

Roxas turned to face Fuu. "Are you out of your mind?!" He looked at the blue haired woman with disgust. "This has nothing to do with her!" Roxas had half a mind to call the police when something diverted his attention.

"Ahhh!"

Roxas turned around and saw that it was Kairi who screamed. He hadn't noticed earlier, but a small portion of water had landed on Kairi's arm.

"W-What's wrong Kairi?"

Kairi looked at him with distress. "I-It hurts…"

Roxas inspected her arm as Kairi continued to cry out in pain. As Roxas looked more carefully, his eyes widened in horror. It wasn't water that hit her. The contents of that bottle. It was acid that fell on her arm! He turned around to question Fuu but she had already run off.

"Help! Someone call an ambulance!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Kairi struggled to move around the hospital bed. Leon, Yuffie and Sora were all there helping her recover. As she tried to sit up, Sora quickly ran to her aid and helped support her up. Everyone looked at her anxiously and worriedly.

She smiled, trying to reassure them. "Guys, everything is alright. The doctor said I could be discharged today. They're simply giving it an extra day just in case."

Sora and Yuffie remained silent. They didn't really know what to say. Leon on the other hand, had more than enough to say.

"This is all because of Roxas Strife! If he wasn't such a playboy, you wouldn't have become that crazy woman's target!" Leon looked angrily at Sora, who avoided his gaze. "Where is he now?! Doesn't he have the nerve to face us?!"

Kairi looked over at Sora. He had a sad expression on his face. "Don't get so worked up Leon," Kairi said, hoping to calm her uncle down. "Roxas is giving his statement down at the police station." She paused. "It's not like he wanted this to happen either."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Kairi called out to them. "Come in." She looked over to Leon. "It's probably the doctor again."

To everyone's surprise however, the person who opened the door was none other than Roxas.

Leon stood up angrily. "You!" He tried to launch himself at Roxas but was restrained by Yuffie.

"You bastard!"

"Let me go!"

"Leon calm down!"

"If it wasn't because of you none of this would have ever happened!"

"Don't get so worked up!"

"I came to apologize!"

"We don't need your damn apology!"

"Relax!"

After much struggling, Yuffie finally managed to calm Leon down. However, that didn't stop her from scolding Roxas herself. Yuffie turned to face him, disgust fuelling her eyes.

"You…pig! You're just lucky my cousin is alright!"

Leon nodded in agreement as he tried to catch his breath and calm down.

Roxas ignored them as he looked nervously towards Kairi, still sitting helplessly in her hospital bed. Her arm had been badly burnt in the accident, but the doctors did say it would heal in time. Still, he couldn't help but feel guilty as he looked over and saw how pale she had gotten. Roxas bit his lip. "What happened today…truly was my fault."

Kairi didn't respond as she ducked her head down. Roxas noticed Sora sitting next to her. He had his head turned the other way though. _"Guess he doesn't want to talk to me either," _Roxas thought as he continued with his apology. "I've already spoken with Dr. Vexen. I'll personally cover all your medical expenses."

Kairi looked at Roxas disappointedly. "I don't need your money Roxas."

Leon joined in. "You think having money gives you a free card to do whatever you want? You're the reason my niece is in the hospital in the first place!"

Roxas stared off into a corner of the room. "Look, think of me what you will. But, I'm a fair person. If I'm at fault, I'll take up the responsibility."

Kairi sighed. "You can't use money to fix everything Roxas. Why can't you understand that?"

There was silence.

"I'll send the money. Just tell me if you need anymo-"

"Roxas, that's enough!"

Kairi turned her head, surprised at the sudden outburst that came from Sora. He was keeping quiet all up until this point. "Sora…"

Roxas could see how irked his brother was getting and nodded his head reluctantly. "Fine…I should get going."

As Roxas left the room, Leon angrily sat down in his chair. "He comes in here flaunting his money around and thinks that everything can be fixed! There's no sincerity in an apology like that!"

Sora turned around and looked at him, guilt covering his entire face. "Leon."

"What?!"

"I want to personally apologize on my brother's behalf."

Kairi grabbed onto Sora's sleeve. "Sora you don't have to…"

Leon interrupted her. "The ones who need to do the apologizing in your family are your brother and father. You can save your apologies! It's not your turn yet!"

Sora sighed. "I know after this your hostilities towards my family have no doubt grown worse." He turned his attention to Kairi. "But personally, this event has only helped me realize how lost I would be without this girl…"

Sora turned his attention to Kairi.

"On the way to the hospital, I was feeling so many things. Regret being one of them. I began regretting not treating you better, not treating you like gem you are. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if you weren't around anymore. It scared me half to death to imagine my life without you in it."

"Sora…"

"This incident has convinced me not to take you for granted anymore. I have to make the most out of every opportunity I'm given." Sora leaned forward and softly kissed Kairi's forehead. As he pulled away, he turned his attention towards Leon. "That's why, I want to inform the two of you that Kairi and I are planning to get married very soon."

Leon immediately jumped out of his seat as he looked at the couple with complete surprise. "W-What?!"

Yuffie was also caught by surprise. "Wow! When did this happen?!"

"H-Has K-Kairi agreed to this?!"

Yuffie perked up behind Leon as she looked at the lovely couple. She giggled as she noticed the overwhelming smile that formed on her cousin's face. "It's so obvious she's already said yes! Look at her!" Yuffie pointed towards Kairi as she continued to tease. "She's grinning from ear to ear!"

Leon looked over at Kairi. She was avoiding his gaze but Leon could see that Yuffie was right. She was practically glowing as the colour returned to her face. He couldn't believe it.

"K-Kairi…"

Kairi didn't say anything. She simply dug her head deeper in Sora's chest, hoping to avoid further embarrassment. Sora smiled in amusement as he nodded his head.

"We've already registered a date for next month." Sora kissed the top of Kairi's head as he turned his attention to Yuffie and Leon. "I know this is very sudden, but it would mean a lot to the both of us if we had your approval and support."

Sora waited anxiously for an answer when Yuffie had already pounced up in front of them.

"Of course!" she yelled enthusiastically. "You know, I had my doubts when you were first going out. But now I can see you really do love each other. I have nothing to say at this point!"

Kairi pulled away from Sora as she looked onto her cousin with an overzealous face. "T-Thank you Yuffie…"

Yuffie smiled at them. "No problem."

Their warm moment was interrupted as Leon coughed in the background, grabbing everyone's attention.

Kairi turned to look at him nervously. She was grateful to have her cousin's support, but the greatest trial would be getting her uncle's approval. She wasn't really sure how he would react to this.

"L-Leon?"

There was silence.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Tifa took a sip out of her tea quietly. Roxas sat on the couch next to his mother, contemplating the events of the day.

"You know," Tifa said, breaking him out of his trance. "I'm relieved to hear that Kairi is alright." She took a deep sigh. "Who knew Fuu would turn out to be so…"

"The police had already called me this afternoon mom. They've already caught up with Fuu and have brought her in for questioning."

Tifa heaved a sigh of relief, though she still felt a bit on edge. "I can't help but feel slightly guilty. I mean, I was the one who introduced you two to each other…"

Roxas cut in as he gave his mother a reassuring smile. "Don't give it another thought. No one wanted this to happen."

Tifa smiled back as she looked over at her son. He always kept himself so level-headed, much like her husband. Tifa decided to drop the subject as she picked up her tea cup, moving onto another pressing matter. "By the way Roxas. How are things progressing with you and Olette?"

Roxas stared at his mother nervously. He picked up his own cup of coffee and began drinking out of it, hoping to cover his face. "Fine," he muffled under his breath.

Tifa leaned in closer to her son as she placed her hand on his lap. "You know, Olette is a really nice girl. Only twenty years old and already a top graduate at the University of Twilight Town." Tifa nodded her head in approval as she carried on. "She's not only gorgeous, but smart and capable too. A real fit for you."

Roxas blushed a bit as he continued drinking out of his coffee, not responding to his mother's statement.

Tifa smiled. "If you two are serious about each other, it's never too late to think about marriage!" Tifa said this with the utmost excitement. She longed for the day when she could see one of her children settling down and starting a family of their own.

Roxas didn't seem to share his mother's sentiments though. He quickly got up off the sofa and grabbed a magazine from the side table in front of them. However, instead of sitting back next to his mother, Roxas sat himself down on the couch across from her. He flipped through the pages of the magazine, hoping to drop the subject entirely.

Tifa groaned in annoyance. "You're always like this Roxas. Whenever I bring this up you always ignore me or change the subject." She stood up and looked at her son with a slightly irritated look. "Do I have to turn old and grey before you finally decide to bring home a girl and announce her as your wife?"

Roxas could see his mother's exasperated look and sighed in defeat. He quickly stood up as he settled his mother back down in her seat and took the seat next to her again. "You know these things can't be rushed." Roxas gave Tifa a charming smile. "Wouldn't want Olette to turn out like Fuu right?"

Before Tifa could counter, the two of them were interrupted as Sora burst through the front door of the house.

Tifa stood up excitedly. "Oh good Sora you're home! Shall I tell the staff to prepare you dinner?"

Sora shook his head exhaustedly. "No thanks. I'm fine."

Roxas remained quiet in his seat and Tifa could tell the boys needed time to talk alone. "Alright that's fine." She looked over at the clock, exaggerating the time. "You know I should really be getting to bed." Tifa leaned over and gave Sora a quick kiss on the cheek, then she walked over and did the same to Roxas. After that, she made her way up the stairs. "Night boys."

Despite his fatigue, Sora smiled back at his mother. "Night mom."

His cheerful smile all but disappeared though as he looked over at Roxas who was seated on the couch.

"Where were you all day?"

Sora walked over and took a seat across from Roxas. "I was with Kairi in the hospital. I would have stayed the night with her but she insisted I go home and get some sleep."

Roxas tried to hide the guilty look forming on his face. "Is her arm any better?"

"What do you care?" Sora shot back almost immediately.

Roxas looked at him confusedly. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sora stood up angrily and clenched his teeth. He walked over to his brother, who was still sitting on the couch, and towered over him. "Look, I know you don't like Kairi. You don't support the two of us. That's fine! But please, from now on don't drag her into your silly little girlfriend dramas anymore!"

Roxas took a deep sigh. "If you truly love each other, why are you afraid of me messing around? I was simply testing her." He said it in almost a righteous manner, like he had done nothing wrong.

Sora leaned over and placed his hands over Roxas' shoulders. "Not everything can be solved with money Rox! Especially when it comes to love!"

Roxas quickly brushed his brother off of him. "Sorry Sora. But based on my experiences, everything and everyone can be bought with money." He grabbed onto his magazine again and began flipping through it. "The only reason you haven't been able to is because you haven't offered the appropriate amount."

Sora shook his head disappointedly. He knew he wasn't going to win in an argument like this. Roxas was just too stubborn. "Fine! I don't want to argue. Just leave the two of us alone from now on! Whether it's Fuu or Olette or any other girl you start mingling with, just keep them away from Kairi! Handle your own business!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You should follow your own advice. Instead of beating yourself up over this, focus on what needs to be done. Focus on your responsibilities with Avalanche."

"I know what needs to be done!" Sora yelled back defensively. "My top priority right now is making Kairi my wife. No one can stop me."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora was having trouble sitting still as he sat himself on top of his parent's bed. He was pulling his hairs out, trying to figure out what to do. The only person he could confide in was his mother, and luckily his father was in the study room at the moment.

"How on earth am I going to make this work!"

Tifa gave her son a sympathetic look. "Sora…it's not going to be easy getting your father and Leon into the same room together."

"I know…" Sora sighed. How was he ever going to get his father and Leon together to discuss the wedding. It was virtually impossible. But still, he had to make it work! It was the only way things would work out for both him and Kairi.

_Kairi turned nervously to face her uncle._

"_L-Leon?"_

_There was silence._

"_Please Leon. I need to know that I have your support." Kairi pleaded desperately to him as Sora gave him a worried look._

_After several minutes of silence, Leon finally spoke up._

"_I'll agree on one condition."_

_Sora's face lit up. "R-Really?!"_

_Leon nodded his head. "Before I could ever allow Kairi to become a Strife, I need to talk with your father. We have to settle everything once and for all before I would ever even consider it!_

Sora looked at his mother with determined eyes. "I have to make this work! Otherwise Leon will always disapprove of me being together with Kairi!"

Tifa smiled lovingly at her son. She really was proud of him for sticking with his decision. But, in the back of her mind she couldn't help but worry. Though Sora saw their family feud as nothing more than some petty argument, Tifa knew the root of the problem was much deeper than that. She couldn't help but wonder if this union would only deepen the hatred Leon harboured towards them.

"Let me ask you this Sora."

Sora turned to face his mother. "Yeah mom?"

"Are you..." She was a bit hesitant to ask. "Are you serious about this? About marrying Kairi? I mean after all, given our family's history."

Sora took a deep breath and collected his thoughts.

"I chose Kairi because I love her. This is not a mistake."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"He's making the biggest mistake of his life!"

"Calm down son," Cloud said as he tried to settle Roxas down. They were in Cloud's private study room, discussing the matter of Sora and Kairi's engagement.

"I knew we should have tried harder to intervene!" Roxas said as he angrily took a seat. "Now things have escalated to this level!"

Cloud shook his head as he took a seat down on his lounge chair. He had to admit, their possible union was troubling him as well. Cloud wanted to keep his distance from the Fairs, but not over the same reasons that Roxas was against it. No, it was more to escape his own guilt.

"Dad?"

At the sound of his son's voice, Cloud broke out of his trance. "What is it Roxas?"

Roxas looked at his father worriedly. "What are your opinions?"

Cloud sighed. "Why do you harbour such ill will towards Kairi? Has she personally wronged you?"

"Her family has wronged YOU dad."

Cloud simply shook his head. If only his son how wrong he was. If only he knew it was the other way around.

"In any case," Cloud said, changing the subject. "I do believe their rushing things."

Roxas nodded his head in agreement. "Absolutely."

"Maybe you can have a word with your brother."

"I've already tried. He's too naïve and hard headed to listen to reason."

"But he's a grown man Roxas. He has to make his own decisions."

"But he doesn't think about the repercussions of those decisions!"

"…"

"…"

"You aren't your brother's keeper Roxas."

"…"

"…"

"Sometimes it feels that way…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"How's your arm feeling Kairi? Does it still hurt?" Sora helped Kairi take a seat on the park bench as he kneeled down and inspected her arm. Though she had just been discharged from the hospital and everything seemed fine, Sora wasn't going to be taking any chances.

"Does it hurt?" Sora asked as he lightly pressed on it, waiting for a reaction.

Kairi smiled at him. "Don't worry about it Sora. Dr. Vexen said that my arm has completely healed. Minus the few scars everything is fine."

"Thank goodness…" Sora sighed in relief as he sat on the bench next to her.

Kairi rested her head against Sora's shoulders. "Don't worry about it Sora. Accidents happen."

Sora shook his head slightly, careful not to move away from Kairi's head that was leaning on his shoulders for support. "But it had nothing to do with you. This accident never should have happened."

"It's not your brother's fault Sora," Kairi said trying to reassure him. "No one could have predicted something like this would happen…"

Sora smiled, looking down at his girlfriend. He mentally shook his head. It was now his fiancée. "Smart, pretty AND understanding. I knew I chose the right girl."

Kairi blushed.

"Anyways let's not think about it anymore," Sora said changing the subject. "We still have to get our wedding photos taken and the-"

"W-Wait! What?" Kairi moved away from Sora's shoulders. "Wedding photos?"

Sora turned to the side. "Yeah! I've already flown in a specialist all the way from Traverse Town!"

Kairi raised her brow. "When did you do this?"

"The other day," Sora said, looking at her with his usual clueless expression.

Kairi stared down on the ground. "You should have told me earlier…"

"I wanted to surprise you!" Sora said, suddenly noticing her lack of enthusiasm. "Are you mad?"

Kairi shyly shook her head. "No. No, I'm not mad Sora…"

Sora wasn't convinced. "Then why don't you look all that excited?"

Kairi paused for a bit. She wasn't too sure herself. "It's just…I've been thinking. Aren't we rushing things just a bit?"

She looked up to face Sora and was heartbroken when she saw his hurt expression. "Does that mean you don't want to marry me?"

"No of course not!" Kairi hated seeing him like that. It broke her heart to see how distressed he was.

"Then why are you suddenly having second thoughts?"

Kairi sighed. "Maybe everyone is right. Maybe we need to calm down and take things more slowly." Suddenly, Kairi felt Sora's hands latch onto hers.

She looked over at him, half expecting a fiery, daring look on his face. What she got was nothing but a gentle smile. A smile she knew only he was capable of making. "Look Kairi. We've always been calm. It's our family members who aren't. They just want to be against everything."

Kairi couldn't help but nod her head in a agreement.

"But marriage is something between the two of us," Sora said, reassuring her. "They have a right to give their opinion. But ultimately, the choice is up to us."

"Sora…" Kairi held onto Sora's hand a bit tighter. She could understand his way of thinking, but she just couldn't think that way herself. "We've done so many things to try and patch things up between our two families. Me joining Avalanche has already caused your relationship with Roxas to be strained."

"What are you talking about?!" Sora said chuckling, hoping to lighten the mood. "The two of us get into petty arguments all the time! We fight and we make up! It has nothing to do with you!"

Kairi shook her head. She knew this wasn't true. "If we get married so rashly like this, it'll only cause a bigger row between them. I can't get happily married knowing that everyone isn't happy with us."

"K-Kairi…"

"My biggest wish is to have all our family members present during our wedding ceremony. Encouraging us to take the next step, supporting us through and through. If we do this without everyone's consent, it'll only tear you apart from your family. And I'll be the one held responsible for that…"

Sora looked at Kairi with a saddened expression. He hated to admit it, but she was right. "Why do you always have to be so selfless? Can't you think about yourself for once?" Sora teased her as he pulled Kairi into a loving embrace. Of course, her selflessness was one of the many things that made him fall in love with her.

Kairi looked up and smiled lovingly at him. "Give it some time."

There was a brief pause. "How much time?" Sora said it in almost a babyish voice.

Kairi leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away, she contemplated her answer. "A year."

"A year?!"

Kairi nodded, resting her head up against Sora's chest. "Give your family a year to get to know me better. Give Leon a year to get to know you. Give everyone a year to accept the two of us together."

"Then we can get married?"

Kairi pulled away from Sora. "Can you wait for me?"

Kairi didn't get a response as Sora had already swiftly leaned in and gave her a loving peck on the lips.

As they pulled away, Sora couldn't help but grin. "Silly girl! I can't fit into both a tux and a dress now can I? Of course, I have no choice but to wait for you."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Mr Strife, I have Kairi Fair here to see you," the intercom buzzed.

Roxas raised his brow. "Send her in."

Moments later, Kairi stepped into Roxas' office. Before he could say anything, Kairi had confidently walked up to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper from her purse.

"I'd like to return this to you," Kairi said as she placed the piece of paper politely on the desk. It was a cheque that Kairi had just "conveniently" found on her desk that morning. "I hope you realize that there are a lot of things money just can't buy. Especially when it comes to love."

Roxas smirked as he looked up at her. He was beginning to see why Sora and Kairi started going out in the first place. Both of them were hopelessly naïve. "You're mistaken," he said as he pushed the cheque away. "This is to pay for your medical bills. It's not to buy you away from my brother."

Kairi sighed. "I'm not mistaken Roxas. I know what this is for, but I still can't accept it." She made direct eye contact with him, hoping to reach an understanding. "You doing this really makes me feel like you undermine me as a person, as well as undermining yourself."

Roxas scoffed. He couldn't believe how much she was sounding like his brother. "From what I know, love CAN be measured with money." He took a brief pause. "Just as everything else in the world."

Kairi shook her head. The two of them really did see the world differently. "Not everything can be calculated and weighed out Roxas," she said, hoping to convince him. "You'll never know true happiness if you follow this motto. It'll only cause you a great deal of stress."

Roxas rolled his eyes as he focused his attention back on his work. "Thank you for your concern. But you don't have to worry about that. I don't give these petty things a second thought."

He shooed her away, half expecting her to leave right then and there, but she didn't. She lingered. Roxas raised his head up, giving her a questioning look. "If there's nothing else to talk about you can get to work."

Kairi sighed as leaned up against the desk. "You still technically owe me."

Roxas raised his brow. "What for?"

"If everything can be calculated and weighed out, you still owe me for causing this injury." She raised her hand, showing him the bandages around her arm to prove her point. "But," Kairi said slyly. "This debt can't be paid out with money. You have to make it up to me in another way." Kairi paused. "And please, don't take that out of context."

Roxas scoffed. "Please. Don't flatter yourself sweetheart."

Kairi smiled as she reached out her arm, offering a handshake. "Do we have a deal?"

Roxas smirked as he accepted, gripping her hand rather firmly. "You're a smart girl," Roxas said as he took his seat again. "Now your opening the doors to endless possibilities."

Kairi shook her head. "I'm only trying to get us on friendlier terms."

"Fine whatever you say." Roxas pointed to the cheque still on the table. "In any case, I've already written that out, might as well use it."

Kairi sighed heavily. "Again with the money…" She couldn't help but feel disappointed, yet she also felt sorry for Roxas. He always managed to come back to that vain topic. It would take a lot of convincing to change his outlook on life. "I'll get back to work," Kairi said as she walked out of the office, leaving a crumbled up check and a perplexed Roxas behind her.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Roxas was in the Game Room. It was midnight now as he tried to fit in his daily workout routine. He figured everyone would be asleep. Almost everyone anyways.

"That's right Roxas! Feel the burn!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he turned his head around to see Sora walking in the room. He dropped his dumbbells as he grabbed the towel hanging around his neck and used it to wipe his sweat.

"Unlike you, some of us have to keep up appearances."

Sora chuckled. "I'm sure the ladies appreciate your hard work."

Just like Sora had said, the two of them were back to teasing each other. They never could stay angry for very long. "What are you doing up?"

Sora took a seat on the couch. "Well, I'm not sure if you're interested, but Kairi and I are going out to dinner tomorrow. We were hoping you would join us."

"Now why would I do that?"

"We're meeting up with a friend. You might know her."

Roxas took a seat next to his brother. "Who might that be?" You could hardly say he was interested, though it did manage peak his curiosity just a bit.

Sora grinned. "Her name is Naminé. She's the granddaughter of Ansem The Wise."

Roxas eyed his brother suspiciously. "Granddaughter of Ansem The Wise? As in the single heir to DiZ Industries?"

Sora nodded his head excitedly. "Yep. That's the one!"

"Really now…"

Sora grinned. He knew he was getting his brother's attention now. "I know you've been trying to get Avalanche to form friendly relations with them," Sora rambled. "I mean after all, DiZ Industries is the largest advertizing and research company in the world. It would really boost Avalanche's reputation to be in association with them."

Roxas nodded his head, trying to be nonchalant about it. "Yes…Yes it would." He glared at his brother. "So how are you acquainted with her?"

"She's a close friend of Kairi's. I met her while I was at Destiny Island." Sora gave his brother a sly smile. "I figured you'd be interested in meeting her, considering she has connections to many important public figures in this business." Sora looked at his brother playfully. "Wouldn't hurt to make a new friend. Right Rox?"

Roxas took a brief moment to think. He knew Sora had something planned up his sleeve, but even Roxas had to admit, he couldn't pass up such a golden opportunity.

"You may be onto something…"

Sora's face immediately lit up. "So I can count you in for tomorrow night?!"

Roxas sighed. "Fine.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

A/N : There's chapter five for you! Sorry if the story is moving a bit slowly right now, it'll build up in the next coming chapters. Been trying to give other characters more screen time but it's really hard to fit them in. Anyways, do you agree with Kairi about postponing the wedding, or are you with Sora in thinking that marriage is strictly between the two people getting married only?

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

_**Preview...**_

"**Maybe you're simply embarrassed."**

"**Don't tell me you're falling for my brother!"**

"**He's an ex-boyfriend."**

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**


	6. Lonely Old Man

Chapter 6: Lonely Old Man

Roxas parked his car a couple blocks down the street. He was irritated as it was, coming home from a busy day at work. Driving around for over ten minutes just to try and find a parking space certainly did not help ease his irritation.

Nevertheless, Roxas carried on as he walked into the unusually quiet restaurant. It was called the White Room, an awfully plain title. As he stepped in, Roxas caught sight of nothing else but a young receptionist behind a small podium. Behind her were several doors leading to individual rooms.

"Hi, welcome to the White Room. Table for one?"

Roxas shook his head. "I'm meeting with someone."

The young lady opened up what looked to be an appointment book. Roxas bent down to get a look. "Can I get your na-"

"Roxas!"

Suddenly, the door right next to them had burst open. Roxas, as well as the young receptionist, perked their heads up. Roxas slightly frowned. It was Kairi.

The red head waved her hands, motioning for the blonde to come in.

Roxas grinned as he followed her into their own private room. As Roxas walked in, a young woman seated right across the table caught his eye. Roxas established that this was Naminé. She was a rather petite woman, bearing a strong resemblance to Kairi with her bright blue eyes. However, she had light blonde hair that draped right over her right shoulder. Roxas eyed her quickly. He had to admit, she was rather gorgeous.

Kairi took a seat next to Naminé as she signalled for Roxas to join them.

"Take a seat Roxas."

Roxas said nothing as he took a seat across from them.

Kairi smiled as she turned her attention to blonde haired woman sitting next to her. "Naminé, this is Roxas, Sora's twin brother." She then turned her attention to the other blonde across from them. "Roxas, I'd like you to meet my good friend Naminé."

Naminé nodded her head shyly as she looked over to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Strife. I've heard a lot about you."

"The pleasure is all mine Naminé." Roxas gave her a charming smile. "And please, call me Roxas."

Kairi smiled as she watched the two of them getting acquainted. "Should we order now?"

Roxas gave Kairi a questioning look. "By the way, where's Sora?" He quickly scanned the room, but it looked like his brother was nowhere in sight.

Kairi turned to Naminé. The two girls gave each other knowing looks and giggled a bit. "Sora couldn't make it tonight. An old friend of his came to town so they decided to have a guy's night out.

Roxas nodded his head understandingly. "Well, it looks like we'll have to make do without him tonight." Roxas wasn't too surprised though. He had a feeling Sora had pre-planned this from the very beginning.

Kairi and Naminé nodded their heads in agreement as they opened up their menus and browsed through it.

"What will it be ladies?" Roxas asked as he looked over to them. "Tonight will be my treat."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Roxas was a little taken back. The night hadn't exactly gone the way he had expected, though he wasn't really complaining either. He initially agreed to meet Naminé to discuss a possible partnership between Avalanche and DiZ Industries. He had planned to keep it strictly professional.

Instead, he found he was actually enjoying himself. Naminé was a nice girl. A bit on the shy side, but she seemed like someone Roxas could easily become good friends with. The three of them surprisingly hit it off pretty well, especially considering his hostility towards Kairi. Even when Naminé had already left, Roxas surprisingly offered Kairi a ride home. Though, they weren't as tense with each other as before. He actually felt a little bit more comfortable around her. Maybe he was warming up to her, or maybe it was just because he was feeling a bit tipsy. Either way, Roxas didn't question it much further than that. It was probably the wine anyways.

"You know," Kairi said as she turned to look at Roxas. "You really surprised me tonight."

Roxas kept his eyes on the road as he felt Kairi's gaze on him. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just… You seemed different tonight." Kairi gave him a warm smile as she turned to face the windshield again. "You were really outgoing. Not as moody as usual."

"I was trying to make a good impression. That's all."

"You were still really nice."

Roxas' expression didn't change much. He remained cool. "I'm nice when I have to be. And only when it benefits me."

Kairi shook her head. "No, I think you were very sincere tonight. You're obviously not the selfish playboy you try to make yourself out to be."

Roxas rolled his eyes as he quickly changed the subject. "Do you really think Naminé can convince her grandfather to cooperate with Avalanche? It's not like she's actually involved with the company's affairs..."

"But," Kairi said, interrupting him. "Naminé is Ansem the Wise's only granddaughter. After the death of her parents during the Great War, he's the only relative she's got. Her grandfather loves her very much and does everything to try and please her. As long as she suggests it, he'll be willing to give it a shot."

Roxas smirked. "You women sure are gossips. You seem to know everything about her family."

Kairi nodded her head. "And she knows everything about mine. After all, we are best friends."

"Not everyone is that open and frank with each other. You two sure are something…"

Kairi shook her head. "I disagree. As long as you're friendly, people will respond the same way." She looked at Roxas curiously. "Don't you know anybody you can trust enough to share your secrets with? It's not good to keep them all bottled up inside."

Roxas remained silent as he thought for a moment. Outside his family, the only other person he really trusted was Axel. And even then, Roxas wasn't too sure himself.

"Apart from family, you shouldn't trust people so easily."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Where do you want me to pull up?"

Kairi looked around. "I can just walk from here. If Leon sees you he's sure to blow up."

Roxas smirked. "Suit yourself."

As Roxas pulled over next to the sidewalk, Kairi was just about to get out when something caught her eye. It was a man, standing on the other side of the road, staring right at them. Roxas didn't seem to notice him, but Kairi suddenly grew uneasy. The man somehow seemed to know her.

"Uh…actually. Do you think you can just drive straight to my house?"

"Didn't you just say you wanted to walk?"

"I-I'm afraid it might start raining…"

Roxas raised his brow as he looked at Kairi questioningly. Nevertheless, he complied with her request as he put the key back into the ignition and drove onwards.

Moments later, Roxas pulled up in front of Kairi's house.

"We're here."

Kairi smiled as she opened the door on her side of the car. "Thank you for driving me home."

Roxas stared onto his side window. "Don't make a big deal out of it. I had time to spare." He tried to sound as distant and cold as usual, but it just didn't come out that way. _"I definitely had one too many drinks tonight. Talking with her seems somewhat bearable…"_

Kairi chuckled. "Whatever you say. Just know I greatly appreciate it."

As Kairi began to hop out of the car, Roxas quickly stopped her.

"Wait…"

"What is it Roxas?"

Roxas took a brief moment to pick out his words. He knew he was going to regret saying this in morning. "Thank you for introducing me to Naminé. If Avalanche can strike a deal with DiZ Industries, I'll owe you a big favour."

Kairi smiled. "Now that I've helped you out, do you think the two of us can start becoming friends?"

"Not likely."

Kairi didn't seem to take offense to this as she simply chuckled. "You never know." With that, she closed the car door and quickly ran up to her front yard.

Roxas kept the car in park, as he pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialled a number and then raised the phone next to his ear. After several moments, the person on the other end of the phone had picked up.

"Helloooo?" The voice on the other line sounded restless and tired. That was to be expected, considering it was almost midnight.

"Demyx, I need you to investigate someone for me."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

The intercom buzzed. "Mr. Strife, Ms. Fair is here to see you again."

"Send her in."

As Kairi walked into his office, Roxas quickly glanced at her. "What are you doing here? I thought we talked enough last night."

Kairi smiled as she placed the clipboard she was carrying in her hands gently on his desk. "I need you to sign your name under the guest list for Master Eraqus' farewell party. We're just running through the numbers again to make sure we have enough seats ready."

Roxas pushed it away. "I'm not attending. Why should I sign my name?"

Kairi raised her brow. "You're the CEO of Avalanche. Why shouldn't you come?"

"Why should I? I don't really see a point to it."

"Master Eraqus is retiring after fifteen years of loyal service. The least you can do is come and thank him for all his hard work over the years. It won't kill you, right?"

"It won't kill anyone if I'm not there either." In all honesty, Roxas hated these kinds of events. They were all so mundane.

"But everyone would be really happy to see you there," Kairi argued. "Plus, from what Sora tells me, Master Eraqus is a close family friend of the Strifes."

Roxas smirked. Yes, Master Eraqus was a close family friend. He was the father of Terra, Ventus' "band mate" after all. Still, Roxas didn't see this as a compelling enough reason to go. "It won't make any difference whether I'm there or not. So why are you pushing so hard?"

Kairi sighed. "I don't think that's the case. I think maybe there's another reason."

Roxas raised his brow. "Like what?"

Kairi gave him a sly smile. "Maybe you're simply embarassed."

"What am I embarassed about?"

"Well," Kairi said. "You might be embarassed that you don't have anyone to go with, since the invitation says you're allowed to bring a guest with you." Kairi looked at Roxas slightly mockingly as she waited for a response from him. "It might look rather odd, considering me and Sora are going together. You'll be there all alone."

Roxas chuckled rather loudly. "Bringing my manhood into question? Suggesting that I can't get a date so I'll be forced to go and prove you wrong?"

Kairi shook her head playfully. "Nothing of the sort."

A small grin formed on Roxas' face. He knew Kairi was only trying to convince him to go. It was rather obvious bait. But, Roxas didn't seem to mind. He decided to take a bite anyway. "It's not hard for me to find a date… But I still need a good reason to go."

Kairi nodded her head as she took a moment to think. "Many of Avalanche's current employees will be attending. If they see that the CEO of Avalanche is personally making an appearance to show his support and admiration, this will no doubt increase worker's morale and subsequently improve working performances. In the long run, it's the company that ultimately benefits."

"…"

"…"

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Roxas grinned as he pulled out a pen from his drawer. "Where do I sign?"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Do you really think Roxas will come?" Sora took a seat next to Kairi as he continued pondering. "He rarely shows up to these things."

Kairi confidently nodded her head as she took a sip of wine.

The two of them were seated at their reserved table. Everyone was walking around, mingling with each other in the banquet hall as the young couple just kept their eyes fixed on the entrance. It was still early on in the night and they were sitting there anxiously waiting for a certain blonde to show up.

Sora chuckled as he shook his head. "You're being a little bit optimistic here Kairi."

"You're brother's really stubborn, but he's a pretty honest guy. I'm sure if he says he'll come, he'll come."

Her theory proved to be correct. Moments after she said this, everyone turned to face the front as Roxas Strife stepped into the banquet hall. Accompanying him was a younger lady with dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Look everyone, Mr. Strife has arrived!"

"I can't believe he actually made it."

"He usually never attends these kinds of functions."

"Look how sharp he looks in that tux!"

"Who's that lovely young lady with him?"

Seconds after they arrived, Roxas found himself bombarded by everyone in the room as all the guests tried to walk up and introduce themselves to him. After several minutes of mindless small talk and endless chatter, everyone had managed to calm down.

Sora and Kairi smiled as they stood up and saw Roxas and his date walk up to their table.

"My my! Look what we have here." Sora said excitedly. He looked at his brother for a brief moment and then turned his attention to the brunette next to him. "This must be Olette." Sora reached out his hand to offer a friendly handshake and Olette gladly accepted it. "You know," Sora said jokingly. "I've heard little to nothing about you."

Kairi instantly nudged Sora over his little joke while Roxas simply rolled his eyes. "Olette, this is my twin brother, Sora."

"Nice to meet you Sora," Olette said as she gave him a gentle smile. "To be honest, I've haven't heard much about you either."

Sora chuckled as he nodded his head. "This is my girlfriend Kairi by the way." He turned his attention to Kairi who was standing next to him.

The two girls smiled at each other as they quickly shook each other's hands.

"Nice to meet you Olette."

"You as well Kairi."

"I'll go introduce you to everybody," Kairi said as the two girls quickly left the scene, leaving Roxas and Sora standing alone.

"You know Rox," Sora said as he turned to face his brother. "Two things have really caught me off guard today."

"Number one, you didn't think I would show up tonight. Number two, you never imaged I would bring Olette with me." Roxas had answered very swiftly and confidently.

Sora chuckled. "Smart aren't you? Guessed everything right."

Roxas shook his head disapprovingly. "I'm a little disappointed in you, brother. Your girlfriend seems to understand me more than you do. That's a little sad don't you think?"

"What can I say," Sora said as he gave Roxas a goofy smile. "She's just a really smart girl."

"Ever think you're just an idiot?"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora and Kairi were on the dance floor, doing something that could only be described as a preschooler's version of a waltz.

Kairi could only laugh hysterically at how silly Sora was being. "Maybe we should take a break."

"Good idea!" Sora chuckled as he nodded his head in agreement. "Even though we're the best dancers out here, we should probably give someone else a turn."

"A turn to embarrass themselves?"

"Exactly!"

As they walked back to their seats, Sora and Kairi couldn't help but notice Roxas and Olette in the corner of the room dancing.

Kairi smiled as she watched the two of them. "Roxas looks like he's having fun. The two of you will have a lot to talk about when you get home I'm sure."

"I doubt it." Sora heaved a loud sigh. "He's so distant sometimes. It's hard to get anything out of him."

"Is this the first time you've ever met Olette?"

Sora uneasily nodded his head. It was rather sad, but Sora never dreamed he'd be able to meet any of Roxas' girlfriends. It wasn't like he shared these things with him anyways. "Every week there seems to be a new girl. How could I possibly catch up?"

Kairi placed one hand on Sora's lap. "You just need to put a little more effort into it," she said reassuring. "Roxas is easier to figure out than you think."

"I guess you're right..." Sora turned to Kairi and gave her a thankful smile. "By the way," Sora said, changing the subject. "You seem to be paying a lot of attention to Roxas lately." Sora faked a hurt expression. "Don't tell me you're falling for my brother!"

Kairi rolled her eyes at Sora's lame attempt to try and tease her. However, she decided to play along anyways. "Actually…I am."

Sora smiled slyly. This is what he loved about Kairi. She'd always keep up with his gags. "I knew it!"

Kairi grinned. "It's true Sora. I've fallen in love with Roxas!" Kairi changed her voice to make it sound a bit more dramatic. "I could only resist his brooding good looks and silky blonde hair for so long!" She pretended to fan herself with her arms. "My lady parts just tingle whenever he's in the room!"

Sora chuckled as he gave his girlfriend an odd look. "Yeah… That's kind of nasty."

Kairi stuck her tongue out at him. "You're the one who started it."

"I'll make sure to tell him you said that!"

"Don't you dare!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"I'm really happy Roxas."

"Why is that?"

Olette smiled as she wrapped her arms tighter around Roxas' neck. "I finally got to meet your brother. Your co-workers as well."

Roxas only nodded his head. He looked to be a bit uninterested. "That's good to hear."

Olette didn't seem to notice though. She seemed to be deep in her own thoughts. "Now, if this only happened earlier, we wouldn't have fought all those times."

"You know the kind of guy I am. Business comes first. Love is only second priority." Roxas smiled when he said this, almost like it was the most romantic thing in the world.

Obviously Olette didn't share the same sentiments, her cheerful smile quickly turning into a frown. "Then why did you bring me here today?" She eyed him questioningly, almost angrily waiting for a response. "Was it for business or love?"

Roxas only grinned though, not quite noticing how agitated she was getting. "To be honest, if the invitation didn't specifically request that we bring someone along with us, I'd rather have gone alone."

Olette didn't give him a verbal response. She only groaned softly as she pulled away from him. Roxas, not understanding what got her so riled up all of a sudden, didn't seem to be the least bit sympathetic.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"What's the matter?"

"Roxas Strife…you don't see me as your girlfriend at all!" Though she didn't mean to, Olette had been rather loud with her statement. Her sudden outburst quickly caught the attention of everyone in the room, who looked curiously at the bickering couple, Sora and Kairi included.

"Is that Mr. Strife?"

"Isn't that his date?

"Why do you suppose their quarrelling?"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked her rather quietly, hoping not to draw any more attention to them.

However, Olette seemed to think differently as her voice only got amplified. "You see me as nothing more than an accessory! You bring me out and show off when you need to, then you put me away as if were nothing to you!"

Roxas turned nervously to face the crowd that had their eyes glued to them. "Sorry, she's had one too many drinks." Roxas faked a laugh as he turned his attention back to Olette. "Let's go find a quiet place to talk." Roxas nervously grabbed onto her arms, hoping to drag her away, but Olette quickly brushed him off.

"Roxas, this isn't how a relationship is suppose to work! There needs to be mutual respect!"

"Come now, don't be so…"

"If you keep this up, you're never going to find a girl willing to put up with you! You'll only end up a lonely old man!"

"…"

As silence filled the room, Olette took in a deep breath. It seemed she had said everything she wanted to say. "To be honest…I've started dating someone else. His name is Hayner…"

"Oh my gosh she cheated on him!"

"What do you think he did to make her this mad?"

"I didn't even know they were going out. Who is that lady?"

Roxas just stood there, his eyes wide open. Truth be told, he was more worried about how she was making a scene, rather than focusing on this new boyfriend of hers.

"Unlike you, he treats me right. He treats me like his girlfriend. You're a really nice guy Roxas, but you've obviously never taken this relationship seriously. I just can't keep waiting for you to make up your mind." Olette sighed as she wiped the last bit of tears forming on her face. She hated to do this to him, especially in front of all these people, but it needed to be said. "One day, I really hope you'll be able to find someone who loves you unconditionally, regardless of your flaws. But I'm just not that girl…"

With that said, Olette stormed out of the banquet hall, leaving Roxas, as well as everyone else in the room, completely stunned.

Sora and Kairi, who had also witnessed the whole scene, were in just as much shock.

There was an awkward silence in the room until something caught everyone's attention.

"Attention, ladies and gentleman! Can I have your attention please."

Everyone turned to the stage at the far end of the room. There was Axel, standing in the middle of the stage with a microphone in hand. Obviously, he was trying to move everyone's attention away from Roxas.

"I wonder what what's going on."

"Let's go over there and see."

Axel smiled as everyone gathered around the stage. "Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to present Sora Strife, Third Young Master of Avalanche to come up and say a few words regarding tonight's guest of honour."

Suddenly, the spotlight shun on Sora. Realizing what was happening, Kairi quickly nudged him forward.

"Go on!"

Sora nervously nodded his head. "R-Right."

As he walked up on stage, Sora shyly took the microphone from Axel as he stood center stage. "T-Thank you Axel." As he looked down at all the people staring at him, Sora couldn't help but feel on edge. He was never good at delivering speeches. That was always Roxas' forte.

"Master Eraqus…" Sora smiled as he pointed towards the man in question. He was a much older man, with black hair tired into a short, high topknot. Over his right eye was a jagged scar which he received while fighting in The Great War. Just an many other elders in Radiant Garden, he was a war veteran. "What can I say. Who doesn't know of this man? I mean, he's been with us since the very beginning. Almost… twenty years now I believe. He's almost considered a founder of Avalanche."

Right before Sora ran out of things to say, someone unexpectedly came to his rescue.

"That's right!"

Before Sora even knew what was happening, Roxas had jumped on stage and joined him. As he reached out his hands asking for the mic, Sora was more than glad to give it to him as he took a step back to let his brother take it from there.

Roxas gave his brother a quick smile before turning back to the audience. Everyone was a little shocked to see him, especially considering what had just happened. Nevertheless, they stood there in complete silence, anxiously waiting for Roxas to deliver his speech. "Over these twenty years, I'd very much like to thank Master Eraqus for his dedication and hardwork towards Avalanche, and for helping to make it grow and prosper. It is people like him that have shaped our company into what it is today. Truly an inspiration to us all!"

There was a brief round of applause.

Roxas smiled as he turned to the man in question. "I remember when I was just a little boy. Only eight years old. You were there when it all began."

Eraqus smiled back at him. "You were such a little rascal back then!"

Roxas chuckled. "I still am!"

This caused a fit of laughter from the audience.

As everyone settled down, Roxas continued with his speech. "I've heard from my brother Ventus that your daughter in-law Aqua is expecting a baby in a couple of months. Congratulations!"

This erupted another round of applause from the audience.

Roxas smiled as he carried on. "You're very fortunate. Now, you'll always have your hands full with a little one running around the house. Looks like you won't end up like me, a lonely old man…"

The room suddenly turned quiet. Nobody dared to make a comment.

Roxas could sense everyone's hesitation. "Or so, that's what I've been told." He chuckled to himself a bit. "But honestly, I could never _really_ be lonely." He turned around and pointed to Sora. "I still have this brother of mine." He then pointed to Axel. "And this pyromaniac of a friend too!"

Everyone began to laugh as the mood lightened up again.

"And most importantly," Roxas said, turning his attention back to the audience. "I still have all of you! Together, we'll work to make sure Avalanche grows and prospers for years and years to come. With each and everyone's help and support, how can I possibly be lonely? Right?"

"Right!"

"Absolutely!"

"You're an inspiration to us all Mr. Strife!"

"Way to go Roxy!"

As everyone continued to cheer, Roxas made his way down the stage. When Axel walked up to join him, Roxas quickly punched him on the shoulders without anyone else noticing.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For calling me Roxy…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Roxas had decided to take a step outside. It was a rather pleasant night, minus the little incident that happened beforehand. He said his little speech, gave a warm toast to the guest of honour, and mingled with everyone else attending. He had done what was expected of him, but now, he just wanted to get away from it all for just a moment.

As he was given time to reflect, Roxas couldn't help but think back to what Olette had said earlier that night. Despite the front he tried to put up, Roxas was admittedly a little hurt by her words. Sure, he heard it all before. But for some reason, this time it actually left him feeling a bit hurt. Maybe because he actually considered her a friend, not just another girl. And all of a sudden now, he had just lost that friend. _"Lonely old man eh..."_

Sadly, it wasn't long until someone eventually interrupted his solitude.

"So that's where you're hiding!"

Roxas turned around to see Sora walking up to him. He had two wine glasses in his hand and as he pulled up next to his brother, he handed him a glass.

"Everyone is waiting inside, hoping to get a toast with you. Why are you standing out here all by your lonesome?"

"I want to be left by myself. Get some peace and quiet."

Sora nodded his head in understanding as he circled around his brother. "Sure, that's fine," Sora said as he gave his brother a teasing smile. "Just as long as it's only for awhile, not for the rest of your life."

Roxas raised his brow as he took in a quick sip of wine. "What's that suppose to mean?" He gave his brother an odd look while curiously waiting for a response.

"Olette was right you know," Sora said as he placed an arm over his brother's shoulder. "If you keep investing all of your time with Avalanche, how can you ever hope to find your other half?"

Roxas immediately did a spit take as he pulled away from Sora. "Other half?" As he tried to regain his composure, Roxas looked at his brother questioningly. "Have you been reading mom's romance novels again?"

"Of course not!" Sora said defensively. "They were Xion's…"

Roxas smirked a bit as he wiped his mouth. "Anyways," he said, bringing them back to their earlier topic. "You're hardly one to talk. If you hadn't joined Avalanche, you'd be following Ven's example; travelling around the world and getting into all kinds of mischief. You wouldn't know anything that was going on."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"So dear brother," Roxas said as walked up in front of Sora, his back faced to him. "How can you talk to me as if you were my shrink?"

Sora slowly walked up to his brother. He gave him a reassuring smile. "If you open up a little more, I'll know a little more."

"…"

"…"

Roxas sighed. "Avalanche is dad's baby. It's a family business. Everything that affects the company, affects the family. Thus, managing Avalanche is like managing this family." Roxas took a brief pause and then grinned. "As long as I can keep this family together, I'll never be lonely."

Sora looked at his brother sympathetically. He always tried to carry the whole world over his shoulders. He never asked for help, he never liked owing anybody any favours. That was always his nature. But as much as Sora disapproved of Roxas' approach to things, he knew everything his brother did, he did for the family.

"Roxas," Sora stood in front of his brother and looked him in the eyes. "Mom and Dad aren't going to be with us forever. They'll eventually leave us. I'll be married. Xion and Ven will have probably found someone by then. Don't you think you should start looking yourself? I mean, you're not getting any younger."

Despite Sora's sincerity and the serious tone he took, Roxas could only chuckle. "Sora, I'm only twenty four. Mom and Dad are in their fourties. There's nothing to worry about." He found it amusing that his brother was getting so melodramatic. "Besides, whether you get married to Kairi or some other girl…"

"It's definitely going to be Kairi," Sora interjected.

Roxas just rolled his eyes. "Anyways," Roxas said annoyingly as he continued on. "Are you saying that after you get married, you'll go off somewhere and never talk with your twin brother ever again?"

"No but…"

"See? So how can I ever be lonely?" Roxas forced a closed mouth smile.

"…"

"Everyone has their own way of thinking. Just let me be for now."

Sora was reluctant to move away at first. But eventually he realized their conversation would be better left for another day. As he made his way back into the banquet hall, he called out to his brother one last time.

"Don't take too long. Everyone wants to talk with you."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

As Sora walked back in, he was eagerly greeted by Kairi. She could already tell that he had been talking to Roxas prior.

"Everything alright?"

Sora smiled as he linked arms with Kairi and led them towards their table. "Oh you know. Sports and what not. Man stuff. You wouldn't understand." He gave Kairi a wink as he teased.

Kairi chuckled a bit. She knew Sora was only trying to lighten the mood. It was best that she didn't pry. It was a conversation between brothers after all.

"Say!" Sora said, interrupting her train of thought. "How about we dance?"

Kairi nodded in agreement when something caught her eye. Roxas had walked back in. Shortly after, Sora noticed him as well.

"Good," Sora said with a smile on his face. "He won't be moping around anymore."

Kairi smiled as she unlinked her arms from Sora. "How about you let me dance with Roxas for a bit?"

"Do you really think he'll let you?"

Kairi shrugged her shoulders. "Can't hurt to try, right?"

Sora chuckled as he nodded his head in agreement. He knew Kairi to be a bit of charmer. His question was, would it be enough charm Roxas? "All the luck to you then."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Roxas!"

Roxas pulled up a chair next to Axel and a bunch of other people. He really didn't want to dive back into the party scene but he also knew people would start asking questions if he disappeared for too long.

The red head next to him seemed to understand though as he avoided asking Roxas any further questions. Instead, Axel eagerly poured his best friend a glass of wine and continued to engage in his previous conversation.

Roxas just sat there drinking away, trying not to have a sour look on his face. Suddenly though, he felt someone tapping on his shoulders. As he turned to the side, he noticed Kairi standing beside him.

"Would you do me the honour of allowing me this dance?"

Roxas raised his brow as he looked at Kairi questioningly.

Kairi realized she caught him a bit off guard. It was the reason he was choosing to be silent. "You're not going to reject me in front of all these people are you?" She gave him a coy smile.

"Come on Rox! Let her have one dance!"

Roxas turned around the other way to find Axel annoyingly encouraging him.

The red head ignored his death stare as he continued to tease. "Oh come on! She's your future sister in-law after all!"

Roxas sighed as he turned his attention back to Kairi.

"One dance wouldn't hurt, right?"

Roxas seemed to disagree though. He wasn't exactly in the party mood, and having Kairi as his dance partner was certainly less than desirable. Nevertheless, he reluctantly stood up and reached out his arms in a friendly gesture. He wasn't going to act like a petty child over something as simple as a dance.

As Roxas reached out his arms, Kairi happily held onto his hands as she led them onto the dance floor. From the corner of her eyes she noticed Sora seated at the far end of the room, looking rather impressed.

When the two of them reached the dance floor, Roxas gently placed his hands on Kairi's hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two were in a modest position. Not too intimate but at the same time close enough that they didn't look too awkward with each other.

After a brief silence between them, Roxas decided to speak up.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Hm?" Kairi gave Roxas a questioning look as she tried to make eye contact with him. However, Roxas avoided her gaze as he looked off into a corner.

"Poor old Roxas had his girlfriend admit to an affair with another man. She even broke up with him in front of all these people," Roxas grinned as he continued to "mimic" Kairi's supposed thoughts. "How pitiful he must be. Maybe I should offer him a dance to cheer him up. He looks like he could really use it."

Kairi simply smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. I just wanted to dance."

Roxas rolled his eyes as the two of them continued to sway back and forth. "What exactly did my brother say to you?" He had a feeling this was all Sora's idea. All part of the Roxas Strife pity party.

"Nothing really."

"Did he tell you what we talked about outside?"

Kairi giggled. "Gosh you're so paranoid!" She quickly unwrapped her arms from his neck for just a brief moment as she flicked his forehead playfully. "You really need to learn to have fun. Just lighten up!"

There was a brief silence between them.

"You look good by the way."

Kairi's eyes widened a bit in shock. "Wait, what?"

Roxas sighed. "I said you look good. The dress suits you." He quickly looked her over, trying to sound emotionless as possible. Kairi could still sense the sincerity in his words though.

Still, she decided to tease him. "Oh I heard you. I just never expected to hear a compliment."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Who knew you could be so nice!"

"Don't ruin the mood…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

The next day, it was back to business for Roxas.

"Mr. Strife, I have Demyx here to see you."

Roxas raised his brow. "Send him in…"

Moments later, a dirty-blonde haired man with a mullet styled haircut walked into his office.

"Boy do I have some dirt for you!"

Roxas folded his arms around his chest as he signalled for Demyx to take a seat. "What did you find?"

Demyx grinned as he reached into his bag and pulled out a folder. He quickly tossed it onto the table and opened it up, causing Roxas' eyes to widen as he saw pictures of Kairi with another man. He was very similar to Sora, only with darker coloured hair. It was the same man he saw hanging around Kairi's neighbourhood a couple days ago. Kairi must have figured that Roxas hadn't noticed him. But he was too much of a keen observer not to.

Roxas raised his brow as he inspected the photographs one by one. "Who is he?"

"He's an ex-boyfriend. Goes by the name of Vanitas."

"What's his connection with her?"

"Vanitas and Kairi use to go to the same high school together. Apparently, the two of them were quite the item."

Demyx pulled out older looking photographs to give to Roxas. They looked to be rather intimate photos, taken during their teenage years.

"The two of them dated all through high school. But after he graduated, Vanitas left Radiant Garden to pursue a career in Traverse Town. He got married to another woman and even had a kid. Though he just recently got a divorce from his wife."

"I don't care about his relationship with other people. Just tell me how he's related to Kairi as of now!"

"Jeez calm yourself!" Demyx nervously scratched the back of his head. "Man, I feel kind of bad for doing this. This is Sora's girl after all. What an invasion of privacy."

Roxas raised his brow. "Do you really?"

There was a brief silence.

"Pfft! No!" Demyx burst into laughter.

Roxas could only roll his eyes over his friend's immaturity. How he was still friends with two goofballs like Axel and Demyx amazed him sometimes. Of course, their friendship did have its benefits. Who else could he trust to do recon like this for him? Axel wasn't exactly the subtle type.

"Anyways," Demyx said, finally settling himself down. "Vanitas has moved back to Radiant Garden. He owns an apartment in the Hollow Bastion area. Kairi has been periodically visiting him at night. She stays there for several hours. One night, she even slept over."

"Are you sure?"

Demyx folded his hands together as he pulled his arms behind his back. "Have I ever been wrong before?"

Ignoring his question, Roxas looked over the photos one more time as he grazed his chin. "Where does he live? I want to go have a little talk with him."

"Roxas to the rescue eh?"

"If she's done anything to betray my brother's trust, I promise you all hell will break loose…"

Demyx grinned. "You going to start flipping tables around?"

"Depends what kind of mood I'm in…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

_**Preview...**_

"**There's no need to explain yourself!"**

"**Why do you trust me so much?"**

"**She's my girlfriend, not yours!"**

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**


	7. The Predator

Chapter 7: The Predator

Roxas and Axel stood outside Vanitas' apartment room.

"Why exactly did I have to come?" Axel moaned out loud. "Couldn't you unmask Kairi's boy toy without me?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "If you consider me a friend, you'll help me protect my brother. I'd do the same thing for your brother."

"But I don't have a brother…"

"And whose fault is that?"

"W-What? It's not anyone's fault. I'm just saying tha-"

"Just!" Roxas said as he interrupted him. "Just knock on the door."

Reluctantly obeying, Axel banged loudly on the front door.

Moments later, a black haired man had opened up.

Roxas eyes widened in disbelief. Besides his jet-black hair, Vanitas looked almost identical to Sora, even more than he did. The only difference was his paler skin and more muscular build.

"Can I help you?"

Roxas immediately straightened himself out. "Would you happen to be Vanitas?"

The man nodded his head as he eyed his two visitors suspiciously. "What do you want from me?"

Roxas noted that the man looked to be a bit on edge. "My name is Roxas Strife. I was wondering if we could have a moment to talk. There's a couple things I want to ask you."

At the sound of his name, Vanitas turned from tense to downright panicky in an instant. "So you're that rich boy?!"

Roxas raised his brow, as did Axel. "You know of me?"

Vanitas ignored his question completely. "You leave Kairi alone! You hear me?!"

"What are you talking about?"

Roxas looked at him suspiciously, demanding an answer. However, Vanitas looked like he was in his own little world. "Just because you're her boss, don't think you can seduce her into sleeping with you! She's not that kind of girl!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Axel raised his brow. "This guy's an absolute nutcase..."

"You listen here rich boy!" Vanitas said as he angrily pointed at Roxas. "Kairi only has me in her heart! After she's finished work, Kairi comes straight here to visit me! We've done things that you couldn't even begin to imagine! She loves me and only me!"

Roxas eyes widened. "So she has been cheating on him!" He was so caught up in his own thoughts that Roxas hadn't even noticed Vanitas' delirious state.

"Her whole relationship with your brother is fake!" Vanitas laughed maniacally. "Once we get our hands on his inheritance money, Kairi and I will run off together! We'll leave all of you guys in the dust!"

Roxas had half a mind to punch the man in front of him square in the face. Before he even got the chance to, Vanitas had immediately shut his front door. But even standing outside, Roxas and Axel could still hear his disgusting laugh from inside his apartment.

"What the hell…" Axel turned to Roxas and gave him an odd look. "What the hell just happened?"

"…"

"…"

"The truth finally came out."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Axel walked awkwardly behind Roxas as they took a leisure walk around town. He couldn't help but stare at his blond haired friend. Roxas was being unusually calm, especially considering what had just happened. He hadn't said a word since they left Vanitas' apartment.

"Roxas?"

Roxas stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

Axel gave his friend an usual look. "Everything alright? You seem awfully quiet."

"I'm always quiet."

"Hmm… I guess so." Axel scratched the back of his head as he ruffled his bright red hair. "I just didn't expect you to be so calm about all of this. I figured you would have called Kairi and caused a scene by now."

Roxas smirked. Axel was right. Admittedly, that was exactly what he wanted to do. "Now is not the time. I have to catch those two adulterers in the act." Roxas sighed. "Sora won't trust my word against hers. He needs to see everything for himself…"

Axel grinned. "Speak of the devil."

Roxas' eyes widened when he noticed what Axel was referring to. It was Sora, just a couple feet away from them. Hoping to avoid his brother until later on, Roxas tried to get out of his line of sight, but Sora immediately spotted him when he did this.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora yelled out from across the street.

Axel chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone to work it out. I had enough drama for one day. Tell me how it goes later on."

"W-Wait Ax-" Before Roxas could stop him, Axel had already disappeared into the crowd.

"_Damn him!" _Roxas mentally cursed his friend for ditching him at such an opportune time.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora's call immediately broke Roxas out of his daze. He looked over casually to his brother who was running up to him.

Sora smiled as he ran up to Roxas. It seemed like he hadn't notice Axel being there earlier. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Something urgent came up. I had to step out of the office."

"Oh…" Sora nodded his head in understanding. "Well, since you're already here, why not join us in a bit of street shopping?"

Roxas raised his brow. "Us?"

"Hey Sora!"

"Where'd you run off to?"

Roxas looked over in surprise as he noticed Kairi and Naminé running up to them.

"Sora!" Kairi clung to Sora's arm as she noticed Roxas standing in front of them. "Roxas? What are you doing here?"

Roxas ignored her question. "Doing a bit of shopping I see…"

Sora chuckled as he tried to ease his brother's confusion. "Yeah… the girl's decided to go window shopping for lunch. I kind of got stuck with the magnificent job of holding their bags for them." Sora lifted up his arms, which were holding onto several shopping bags to prove his point.

"Psh! Stop trying to act all cool Sora!" Kairi yelled indignantly. "You were practically begging me to take you along!"

Naminé giggled as she stood behind Kairi and Sora. "Besides, we could have carried our own stuff. You're the one who insisted."

"Okay, okay!" Sora scratched the back of his head nervously. "I admit it. I really like Sora-Kairi-Naminé shopping time!"

Kairi continued to laugh at her boyfriend's expense when she noticed Roxas again. He was still standing there, looking rather irked for some reason. Well, at least more than usual anyways. The strange thing was, he seemed to have his eyes fixed on her. "Roxas, would you care to join us?"

Roxas shook his head. "I have to get back to the office."

"Nonsense!" Sora interrupted. "One, two hours won't kill you right?"

Before Roxas had a chance to decline again, Sora had already shoved half of the girl's shopping bags onto Roxas. "Great! You can carry Naminé's stuff for her!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

They had spent a good portion of the day walking around the streets endlessly. When the girls had finally tired out, the four of them decided to stop at a nearby café to get a quick bite. That was, until Kairi noticed a merchant outside selling key chains. Being the kind of person who buys many knickknacks for no apparent reason, Kairi excitedly dragged Sora out of the café to go check out the merchandise, leaving Roxas and Naminé alone to order the food.

While everyone seemed to be having a good time, Roxas was finding it very difficult to keep his anger in check. All through the afternoon, Roxas could only think about Kairi casually walking around town, laughing and clinging onto Sora, while the following night, have her arms wrapped around her former flame doing God only knows what. It was maddening. His brother was being turned into a cuckold and all Roxas was doing was going around shoe shopping!

"They're really cute together…"

Breaking away from his train of thought, Roxas turned to Naminé, who was sitting right next to him. The two of them were patiently waiting for their food to arrive as well as waiting for the other two lovebirds to come back inside and join them.

Even though they had practically spent the entire day together, Roxas and Naminé hadn't talked much to each other. Naminé really only engaged in the group's conversation, and that was only when Sora and Kairi decided to break out from their own little dream world. Roxas hadn't said much to anyone. He obviously had other things on his mind.

"Who?" Roxas asked confusedly, suddenly registering the statement Naminé had just made.

Naminé smiled. "Sora and Kairi. They really suit each other."

Roxas had to disagree. He couldn't think of anyone worse for his brother. Of course, he didn't say this out loud. "I guess…"

Naminé smiled as she watched Sora and Kairi from outside the store window. Sora was making silly faces and fooling around with the merchandise while Kairi was simply laughing at how dorky he looked. "I don't think I've ever seen her this happy with someone before. Not even when she was with Vanitas…"

Roxas immediately flinched. "V-Vanitas?!"

Naminé nodded, not quite noticing Roxas' sudden increase of interest. "Yeah. That was the name of her boyfriend back in high school. They were together for…five years I believe." Naminé giggled. "Back then, the two of them were labelled the King and Queen of Radiant Garden High."

Roxas tried to act indifferent. "Oh…I-I wouldn't know. Sora and I went to study in Twilight Town after middle school." Even though he basically already knew the story behind Vanitas, Roxas decided to play dumb, hoping to find out a little more about his relationship with Kairi. "Why aren't they together now?"

"He moved to Traverse Town after graduation. The two of them decided a long distance relationship would be too hard so they eventually broke up." Naminé pondered. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since."

"What about Kairi?" Roxas tried to fake a clueless expression. "Surely the two of them kept in touch?"

"Hmm… I don't think so. The distance made it hard for us to stay friends. If she has kept in touch with him, I haven't heard anything about it."

Roxas sighed to himself. It was obvious Naminé didn't know much either. This forced his investigation to come to a halt once again.

Naminé smiled a close smile as she let out a soft sigh. "Sometimes I envy them," Naminé said shyly, obviously referring to Sora and Kairi. "It must be nice to be with someone you get along so well with…"

Putting his built up contempt for Kairi to the side for just a moment, Roxas couldn't help but stare confusedly at the blonde haired girl next to him. "Aren't you dating anyone right now?"

Naminé shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. My love life has always been rather dry."

"You can't be serious? Don't tell me a beautiful girl like you doesn't have any suitors?!"

Naminé blushed at Roxas' compliment. At least, she thought it was a compliment. "I've actually had a couple of guys ask me out. It's just… I haven't really met anyone that's caught my attention yet."

Roxas raised his brow. "Do you have really high standards?"

Naminé immediately shook her head. "Not really… I guess I'm just waiting for my knight in shining armour." Naminé's giggled a bit. She knew it sounded kind of silly, but that was the little fairytale cliché she had conjured up in her head. "One day, when I least expect it, I'd really like my prince charming to come down and sweep me off my feet." Sure, it was a naïve schoolgirl's fantasy, but Naminé was an optimist.

And though he didn't mean to, Roxas couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "So you're one of those hopeless romantic types?"

Naminé sighed. "I guess I'm just saving myself for the right guy."

"Well," Roxas said as he gave her a charming grin. "You're doing the male population of Radiant Garden a real disservice. I'm sure many people would jump at the chance to be your prince."

Even though it was just a friendly compliment, Naminé could feel her usually pale face begin to turn a light shade of pink. "Y-You really think so?"

"Of course!" Roxas grinned as he lifted up his hand, pretending to raise an imaginary glass. "Here's hoping you find your prince charming."

Naminé smiled. "What about your love life Roxas? Don't you have any plans to get married soon?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora stood around watching patiently as Kairi continued her search for the 'cutest key chain in the entire world'.

"You're never going to find it Kairi…"

"Like hell I won't! It's got to be here somewhere!"

"…"

"…"

"You know what Kairi?"

"Hmm?" Kairi asked as she kept her eyes on the endless upon endless piles of key chains she was sorting through.

Sora smiled. "I think Rox is really beginning to warm up to you…"

Kairi raised her head up. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know…" Sora bent down to level himself with Kairi. "The way he's been looking at you lately. It's not as cold and expressionless as before." Sora slowly crazed his chin. "It's just something I've noticed recently."

"I think you're right. I've been noticing a change in him too." Kairi thought back to the last couple of days. "He certainly isn't as distant as he was before…"

Sora's face immediately lit up. "This is great! It means he's slowly starting to accept you!"

"You really think so?"

Sora nodded his head excitedly. "Just think! If a stiff like my brother can start warming up to you, it's only a matter of time before the rest of my family does too!"

Kairi got giddy just thinking about it. The thought of both their families coming together, accepting each other, putting their differences aside. It would be like a dream come true.

"Hey look!" Sora shouted, pulling Kairi away from her daydream. Kairi gave Sora an odd look, wondering why he suddenly decided to yell out like that. She then followed his line of sight, only to find him staring at Roxas and Naminé talking in the café.

"What is it Sora?"

"Don't you see it Kairi?"

Kairi raised her brow. "What exactly am I suppose to be seeing?"

Sora slowly turned around and shot Kairi a dirty look. He was appalled by her ignorance. "Don't you see?! That!" He pointed towards the two blondes through the window. "Don't you dare tell me you don't see it!"

Kairi was getting a little weirded out. "All I see is Roxas and Naminé talking with each other." As she looked over, Kairi could tell the two of them were deeply immersed in their own little private conversation. Naminé was giggling, probably because Roxas had said something charming. "Looks like just harmless flirting Sora."

"But don't you see?!" Sora yelled out. "Roxas is smiling! Roxas never smiles!"

Kairi giggled as she looked over at the other pair once again. Sure enough, Roxas was smiling. "But, he always smiles around girls. Well actually," Kairi corrected herself. "He always smiles around girls that aren't me."

Sora heaved out a heavy sigh. Obviously, his girlfriend wasn't getting the basic point here. "Oh Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. Silly little Kairi."

"…"

"In the twenty four-years that I've known my brother, I've only seen him smile like that on two occasions!" Sora quickly raised his index finger. "Number one! My parent's anniversary!" He then raised his index finger on his opposite hand. "Number two! My little sister's birthday!" Sora paused. "Scratch that… Roxas stopped smiling on her birthday after Xion hit puberty…"

"When she started inviting boys over to her party?"

"Pretty much."

Kairi giggled at how overly dramatic Sora was being. "So is Roxas' 'true' smile some sort of eighth wonder of the world or something?"

Sora eagerly nodded his head. "This is a sign Kairi."

"A sign of?"

"A sign that love is in the air!" Sora immediately began to jump around squealing like a little girl. "This is great! We can double up! We can carpool on dates! Oh! Oh! Oh! Maybe even a double wedding! This is going to be awesome!"

Kairi really wanted to believe that this type of behaviour was unusual for Sora. But, she really couldn't lie. He always got like this when he was overly excited.

"Sora don't you think you're overrea-"

"Love…is…like…a…HURRICANE!"

"…"

"…"

"What the heck was that about?"

"I honestly have no clue…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

There was a knock at the door.

Roxas jerked his head up. "Come in."

Moments later, Cloud walked into Roxas' study room. "Evening son."

Roxas raised his brow. "It's almost ten o'clock dad. I would hardly consider it to be evening time."

Cloud chuckled. Early retirement sure had made him senile. "Silly me. I've been cooped up in bed all day I hadn't realized."

Roxas quickly stood up to offer his father a seat. "Mom tells me you've been getting awfully sick lately." Roxas looked over at his father worriedly. "Don't you think you should go to the doctor? Get it checked up?"

Cloud immediately shook his head. "Just a bit of coughing here and there. Nothing to get all worked up about."

Roxas sighed in relief. "So, is there anything you want to talk about?"

Cloud slowly got up out of his chair. "I hear you're getting awfully chummy with someone." He grinned as he looked over at his son. "The granddaughter of Ansem The Wise?"

"We're just friends, dad…"

"I mean, I'll support whoever you choose to mingle with. I mean, go ahead! Spread your seeds." Cloud continued to ramble on. It seemed he hadn't heard Roxas earlier. "All I ask is that you treat them with respect. I just want to know that you're dating them for the right reasons. You shouldn't use the girl just to get close to her…"

"Dad," Roxas said, interrupting him. "Naminé and I are just friends. I promise you there's nothing going on between us."

Cloud raised his brow. "Really?"

"Really." Roxas chuckled a bit. He wasn't use to having these kinds of talks with his father. "You know it's funny. I never imagined you to be a gossip."

Cloud shook his head. "Your brother came home with an overzealous grin on his face today. He was going on and on about it all through dinner. Considering that girl's status, I just started worrying that you were seeing her for the wrong reasons."

Roxas nodded his head in understanding. "We met once to discuss business. But other than that, I would say the two of us have become friends. There's no need to worry dad."

"That's good to hear…"

"Anything else that's troubling you?"

"Well... I had prepared a speech to chastise you on the earlier issue but now…"

Roxas chuckled. "Maybe you should go to sleep dad. Rest up."

Cloud sighed. "I guess you're right." Dragging his feet across a room, feeling rather ashamed for having accused his son of something like that, Cloud quickly walked out to the hallway. "Goodnight Roxas."

"Goodnight dad." Roxas shook his head as he sat back In his seat. He found it kind of funny that Sora was trying to play matchmaker for him. If he didn't have time for love before, he certainly didn't have time now. After all, he was on mission.

After awhile, Roxas' phone began to ring. As he pulled his phone out of his draw, Roxas noticed that it was Axel calling him.

"Hello?"

"Roxas! Me and Demyx are parked outside Vanitas' apartment! We just saw Kairi walk in!"

"Did she see you?"

There was a brief silence.

"No, I don't think so."

Roxas sighed in relief. "Wait right there. I'll bring Sora with me right away…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Vanitas angrily threw the medicine bottle away. "I'm not sick damn it!"

Kairi looked at her friend with pity. He refused to seek treatment, he refused to take his medicine. She didn't know what she could do to try and help him.

"I'm a doctor after all! I should know if I'm sick!"

"Your wife called me yesterday Vanitas. She's really worried about you…"

Vanitas stared angrily at Kairi. "You talked to that bitch?!"

"Vanitas…You guys were husband and wife after all. You even have a little baby boy. Maybe you should relax and go see her again." Kairi tried to reason with her friend. He had quit his job, he had separated from his wife. He was doing everything he could possibly do to push people away from him. Kairi was lucky that he hadn't tried to push her away yet.

"Please!" Vanitas laughed sadistically. "That bitch couldn't wait for us to get divorced! She was too busy getting it in with her boss!"

Kairi shook her head. "This is all a misunderstanding. You're only imagining things…" Kairi quickly grabbed the medicine bottle that Vanitas had thrown onto the floor. "Come on. You should really take your medicine…"

"I don't want it!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Roxas pulled up along the side of the street.

Sora gave his brother a confused look as he hopped out of the car. Sora had no idea what was going on. All of a sudden Roxas had dragged him out in the middle of the night. He hadn't even been given enough time to grab his coat when he was hastily shoved into Roxas' car. "What are we doing here Roxas? It's almost midnight…"

Roxas ignored Sora's question as he looked around. Then, he noticed Axel and Demyx running up to them.

"Roxas!"

Sora eyed the two familiar faces. "Axel? Demyx? What are you doing here?"

Everyone seemed to ignore him.

"Is she still up there?"

Demyx nervously nodded his head. "Yeah. She's been up there for two hours now."

"Good…"

Axel quickly gave Roxas a pat on the back before running off and dragging Demyx away with him. "We'll leave the rest to you!"

As Axel and Demyx disappeared into the night, Sora was just about ready to pull his hairs out. "Would you please explain to me what's happening here?"

Once again, Roxas ignored him as he grabbed onto his brother and dragged him into the apartment building. "Come with me!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Vanitas was acting unusually aggressive tonight. He was throwing out glasses and plates and was smashing everything in sight. Kairi couldn't understand what had come over him.

"Vanitas! What's wrong with you today?!"

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Please! Let me know what's going on! Let me help you!"

"No!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Roxas, what was up with Demyx and Axel? Why are you acting so strange?"

"Everything will be explained soon Sora."

Sora immediately pulled away from Roxas. This was the last little bit he could take. "I'm not moving until I get some answers."

Roxas sighed. It didn't matter if Sora wouldn't move. They were already here. They were already right in front of Vanitas' apartment room. "Knock on that door." Roxas pointed to the door in front of them. "Everything will be explained once you do."

Sora gave Roxas a questioning look, but eventually did what he was asked. He knocked on the door twice. Nobody had answered. Sora knocked on it once again, this time making sure to be a little louder.

Moments later the door burst opened and an all too familiar face greeted them.

Sora was caught a little off guard. "K-Kairi?"

"S-Sora? What are you doing here?"

Before either one of them could question the other further, Roxas had forcefully pushed the door wide open.

"R-Roxas, what are you do-"

Ignoring Kairi's distress look, Roxas walked right on in, signalling for Sora to follow as well.

"Where's this lover of yours? Where's Vanitas?"

Kairi's eyes widened in surprise. How did Roxas know about Vanitas? And more importantly, why did Roxas just refer to him as her lover? "W-What are you talking about? Vanitas is…"

"Kairi?!"

If things weren't confusing and twisted enough as it was, Vanitas had stepped out of the kitchen, much to Sora's shock.

As he entered the living room, Vanitas shot both Roxas and Sora deadly glares. "Kairi! What are these people doing here?!"

"I don't really know Vanitas…"

Roxas scoffed. "Of course you don't!" Roxas turned his attention to his brother, who still looked a little confused over the whole situation. "Do you see Sora? That temptress has been seeing this man behind your back for weeks now! Now do you see her true colours?!"

Sora's heart dropped as he looked over at Kairi. "Is this true Kairi?"

Kairi immediately shook her head. "Of course not! The two of us are just friends! Just let me explain…"

"There's no need to explain yourself!" Roxas quickly reached into his pockets and pulled out the photographs that Demyx had taken earlier, angrily throwing them onto the floor. "These photographs tell it all!"

Kairi's eyes widened in shock. They were all pictures of her, coming and going from Vanitas' apartment. They even had the date and time written on them. Not only that, there were old high school photos of the two of them too. "W-Where did you get these?"

Roxas smirked. "Scared that your secret is finally out of the bag?! Scared that all your trickery is finally catching up with you?!" Roxas turned once again to Sora. "Do you see now Sora?! Was I not right from the very beginning?! She's constantly been visiting his apartment during the night! God only knows what these two adulterers have been doing!"

Sora stood there completely silent. His eyes were locked on the photographs. He was in complete shock.

Despite the tension in the air, Vanitas just stood there, laughing menacingly. "Ha! That's right Sora Strife! Kairi's only ever been in love with me! She's never once loved you! Everything she's ever told you was a lie!"

Kairi turned to Vanitas in complete surprise. "Vanitas what are you talking abo-"

"There's no need to hide it anymore Kairi! They know! Now we can finally be together! No more secrecy!" With much enthusiasm, Vanitas excitedly grabbed onto Kairi's hand as he continued to profess his undying love for her. "We can run away together! We'll be free from these silly distractions!"

Roxas gritted his teeth. "Let's go Sora! Leave these two scum to themselves!"

"L-Let go of me Vanitas! Your obviously not yourself tonight!" Kairi tried desperately to break away from Vanitas' grip but found it difficult as he was much stronger than her. Not only that, he was holding on rather forcefully.

Suddenly though, she felt Vanitas slowly begin to release her.

Vanitas bit his lip as he looked over only to find Sora grabbing onto his arms, pulling him away from Kairi. "What do you think you're doing?"

"…"

"You don't have a place here anymore rich boy! Get lost!"

"If you don't let go of my fiancée this instant, I promise I'll tear this arm of yours right off."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora had called a cab to take Kairi home. It was a rather quiet car ride back.

Kairi rested her head on Sora's lap as she laid down. "Aren't you going to ask me about him?"

Sora stared down at her. "Ask you what?"

"You know what…"

Sora smiled. He leaned down and gave Kairi a gentle kiss on the forehead as he pushed the little strands of hair away from her face. He knew she was exhausted. "You can tell me whatever you want. You can leave out whatever you want."

"Why do you trust me so much?"

"Because I love you." Sora smiled. It didn't seem like that hard of a question to answer. "And, because I know you love me."

There was a brief silence.

Kairi took in a deep breath. "Where should I begin…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora reluctantly twisted his keys as he pushed the front doors open. As he entered Strife Manor, Sora wasn't all too surprised to see Roxas sitting in the living room. His eyes looked like they were fixed on the newspaper he was reading, but Sora knew all of his attention was locked on him. After Sora had left Vanitas' apartment with Kairi, Roxas had most likely gone home and stayed up waiting for him.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be coming home…"

Sora sighed restlessly. He wasn't in the best mood to deal with this at the moment. "If Kairi hadn't convinced me to come home, I probably would never have come back…"

"She really has brainwashed you…"

Sora instantly shot his brother a nasty glare, one that Sora himself didn't even know he was capable of making. "Would you just stop?! I don't want to hear anymore from you!"

Roxas instantly stood up defensively. "I'm your brother Sora! Don't I get any of your trust?! Why is it you only seem to listen to Kairi?!"

Sora gritted his teeth. He was a fool for believing even for a minute that things were starting to change. They would never change. His brother would never change. "That's right Roxas!" Sora yelled loudly. "I only have her in my heart! I only have her on the brain! I've been put under her spell and won't listen to anybody else! Is that what you want to hear?! Is that what will make you satisfied?!"

Roxas scowled at the condescending tone Sora took. "You saw everything for yourself tonight! Why can't you see her clearly for the kind of person she is Sora!"

"You're the one who can't see clearly!" Sora shot back. He took a moment to settle himself. Never had he gotten so riled up before, especially towards his brother. Sora could forgive his brother for many things. But this just wasn't one of them. "Yes! Kairi and Vanitas use to go out in high school. But! After that they parted ways. He's even gotten married and has a little baby boy. The two of them are just friends now!"

Roxas scoffed. "Now that's he has gotten divorced, he wants to get back together with her! She's obviously a willing party in all of this! How are you so clueless that you can't see that?"

Things were boiling up at this point. Sora had reached his peak.

"What gives you the right to talk as if you understand the whole situation?! You think you know everything just because of a couple photos Demyx took?"

Roxas nodded his head adamantly. "I trust what I see with my own eyes!"

"Sometimes your eyes aren't enough Roxas! You need to use your head to think things clearly but also your heart to see the actual truth!"

"…"

Sora sighed. "Vanitas has just recently been diagnosed with stage one brain cancer… He's become emotionally unstable and that's why he's been having issues with his wife. Kairi's been trying to get him checked into a hospital for treatment but he refuses to go."

"Cancer?" Roxas raised his brow.

"Yes. The doctors say at this point it's still curable, however…"

"You really believe that load of crap?!" Roxas couldn't believe how naïve his brother was being. "Why would she spend the whole night at his apartment? This can't possibly be as innocent as you think!"

Unlike Roxas, Sora never even gave it a second thought. He trusted Kairi wholeheartedly. He certainly wasn't just going to stand around and have someone question her integrity, be it his brother or anybody else. "They've been good friends ever since high school! She's only been trying to take care of him!"

"She's only lying through her teeth is what she's doing!" Roxas shook his head. "Just wait Sora. When I gather enough evidence you'll finally see her for the vixen she is..."

That was the last straw.

"Evidence?!" Sora quickly ran up to Roxas. The two brothers stood face to face as they shared crossed stares. "What gives you the right to keep her under surveillance like this?! You're crossing the line!"

Roxas angrily grabbed onto Sora's collar. "I'm only thinking about what's best for you! Why can't you see that?!"

"Save it!" Sora quickly pushed Roxas away from him. "Listen to me Roxas. I'm your twin brother, not your pet! I don't need you to take care of everything for me!"

"…"

"You need to remember this! She's my girlfriend, not yours! If I don't have a right to do this to her, you sure as hell don't either!"

Roxas was preparing to rebuttal when he noticed the lights upstairs had been switched on.

"W-What's going on down there?"

Roxas turned around nervously to find Ventus, Xion and his parents all making their way down the stairs.

"What's with all the yelling?"

Cloud and Ventus hastily rushed to get between Sora and Roxas as they gave the two brothers questioning looks. Tifa and Xion stood in the middle of the stairway, looking down worriedly at the two of them.

"What's going on here boys?" Cloud looked at Roxas, immediately demanding an answer. Roxas remained quiet though.

Ventus anxiously turned to Sora. "Is everything alright Sora? We all heard screaming and got worried."

Sora stared coldly at Roxas. "Everything's fine…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ventus flicked Roxas' forehead in frustration. "Why'd you go and do stupid something like that?"

Xion and Ventus had their eyes locked on Roxas, but he avoided their disapproving stares. They were all sitting on his bed, clearly reprimanding him over his actions.

"I'm trying to look out for him…"

This time, instead of flicking his forehead, Ventus gave him a rather hard punch on the shoulders. "That's not the way you go about doing it!"

Xion nervously nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah Rox… You went a little too far this time…"

Roxas turned his head to the side. "I don't need to explain myself to you guys…"

Suddenly, the door to Roxas' room burst open. Roxas, Ventus and Xion all turned their heads to find their mother walking in.

Xion ran up to her. "Mom! Has Sora come out yet?"

Tifa shook her head disappointedly. "He's completely locked himself in his room. He won't even answer my calls…"

Everyone in the room sighed. Everyone except Roxas.

Tifa turned sadly to her son. "Roxas… I can't approve of what you did today."

Roxas got up out of bed as he walked over to a side of the room and looked through a window. "She's been lying to him. She's been sleeping with another man behind his back."

"Kairi doesn't seem like that kind of girl Roxas. I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding…"

"All the proof is right there!" Roxas angrily pointed to his desk. Sitting on top of it were the dozens of photographs that Demyx had taken. Yes, he had copies made.

Ignoring the photos completely, Ventus ran up to his little brother and angrily turned him around. "This isn't some reality TV special Roxas! What you did was way out of line!"

Roxas quickly brushed Ventus off of him. "Don't lecture me!"

"I'm the eldest Roxas! I have to keep you in line! That includes calling you out when you do something wrong!"

Roxas laughed out mockingly. "Stop trying to act like big brother all of a sudden! You're even more hopeless than Sora is!"

"W-What did you say?" Ventus looked at Roxas infuriately. Sure, his little brother would always call him out on being immature and what not. He had gotten use to it. But this time around, he couldn't help but feel a bit agitated.

Xion quickly ran to get between her two brothers. She didn't want two fights breaking out in the same night. "Relax Ven. He didn't really mean it…"

Ventus heaved out a loud sigh. He knew Xion was right. Everyone's emotions were just heightened tonight, himself included. After given himself a moment to cool off, Ventus quickly smiled at his sister before turning his attention back to Roxas. "Look Roxas. I care about Sora just as much as you do. I wouldn't want him to get hurt either."

Xion nodded her head. "That's right Rox. The four of us shouldn't be fighting like this…"

Tifa stood there silently as she watched her three children. She figured it would be better if she let them settle it amongst themselves.

Ventus grabbed hold of Roxas' shoulders as he looked deep into his brother's eyes. Roxas tried his best to avoid Ventus' gaze though. "Look Rox. I know you only wanted to help. But, Sora's a grown man. He's not the little kid that used to follow you around all the time. He knows how to stand on his own two feet."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Whether Kairi is cheating on him or not, that's something the two of them need to work out for themselves. You should just leave it alone."

"I can't leave it alone!"

"Why not Rox?"

Roxas slowly moved away from Ventus. "I don't care if you guys don't agree with me. Hell, I don't even care if Sora hates me for this. Just know whatever I do, I always keep our family's best interest at heart."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"He never puts other people's feelings into consideration!" Sora practically screamed this at the top of his lungs.

Kairi and Naminé both signalled for him to settle down. The three of them had decided to get some lunch together. Sora for one, couldn't wait to get out of Avalanche. He considered anywhere away from his brother to be absolute bliss.

"Relax Sora. Don't get so worked up over this…"

"I'm sure Roxas only meant well…"

"He completely crossed the line!"

Kairi quietly took in a death breath as she clung to Sora's arm. "Don't blame Roxas. He didn't know any better…"

Sora looked at Kairi like she was defending the devil itself. "He did know better! Yet he still went along with it anyways! You should have seen him in all his self righteous glory last night!" Even after a night had passed, Sora couldn't bring himself to act as if nothing had happened. He even went out of his way to avoid Roxas that morning. For once in their lives, the Strife twins were in an _actual _fight.

Kairi hated seeing Sora like this. She knew the only reason the two brothers fought in the first place was because of her. "Give it time Sora. The truth will come out eventually…"

Naminé nodded her head in agreement as she gave Sora a friendly pat on the back. "Don't give it another thought. Let's just relax and have a nice lunch."

Reluctantly, Sora sighed in defeat. It was really hard to act petty and immature when he was wedged between Kairi and Naminé. Their responsible nature and ability to reason was infectious.

Sora chuckled. "I guess you girls are right." He turned to Kairi. "How about we order now?"

Kairi smiled at him. "Sounds good. Let's just forget all abo-"

"…"

"…"

Sora raised his brow at Kairi's sudden pause. "Everything alright Kairi?"

Kairi didn't respond to Sora's question. She was too busy noticing the person behind him. "V-Vanitas?"

Sora and Naminé immediately turned around when they heard this. Sure enough, there was Vanitas making his way to their table. Sora immediately stood up as he blocked Kairi from Vanitas' view. "What are you doing here?!"

As he walked up to them, Vanitas effortlessly pushed Sora away. This left him staring face to face with Kairi.

Kairi's eyes widened in shock. "Vanitas what are you…"

Vanitas smiled a bit, an almost menacing smile. "I love you Kairi."

"V-Vanitas…"

"But if I can't have you..." Almost in an instant, he had pulled out a knife, much to everyone's horror. "If I can't have you, then nobody else can!"

As soon as he said this, Vanitas immediately drove his knife forward, hoping to hit Kairi with it. In that moment, Kairi was left immobile. She was completely frozen in shock and horror. She couldn't command her body to move away.

It all seemed to happen in an instant.

Luckily, Sora reacted just in time. Before Vanitas could land a hit on his target, Sora had instantly thrown himself between them. He was quick enough to push Kairi away from harm. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough to push himself out of the way as well.

As Vanitas pulled the knife away from his hips, Sora looked down uneasily. Some sort of red liquid was dripping down from him. _"B-Blood? C-Could it be… C-Could it be… my blood?" _Sora looked around the room. His vision was getting blurry. Everything looked a bit fuzzy as all he could see were many grey figures running up to them. _"I wonder if Kairi's…if Kairi's… I wonder how she's doing…"_

Then, everything went back

"Sora!"

"Someone call the police!"

"Get this man an ambulance!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"What do you mean?!" Roxas angrily slammed his desk as he looked onto Demyx, demanding an answer.

"Chill out Roxas…" Demyx laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "If you'd let me investigate further before acting out all of this could have been prevented."

Axel gave Demyx a confused look. "So he really has cancer?" He had a hard time believing it. After all, this sounded way too coincidental.

Demyx nodded. "I managed to dig up his medical records from Traverse Town. He was diagnosed with brain cancer almost two months ago." Demyx pointed to the folder on top of the desk to prove his point. "Not only that," he said, looking back to Roxas. "He's also mentally unstable. Borderline insane even! One minute he looks perfectly fine, the next he's ranting and raving out on the streets."

"So everything that Vanitas said about Kairi…"

"It was all in his head! This obsession of his, it's been completely one sided."

"No wonder he was acting like such a nutcase."Axel grazed his chin as he began to reflect. "I guess it kind of makes sense. I mean, the man finds out he has cancer. He turns into an emotional wreck and convinces himself that his wife has an affair. Then, while Kairi is there to help him pick up the pieces, he inevitably develops feelings for her again."

Demyx nodded his head in agreement. "It only makes sense."

Roxas gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe it. What Sora said was actually true. "So Kairi really wasn't lying…"

Axel chuckled. "Guess you owe the girl an apology."

Suddenly, Roxas' phone began to ring. It was Naminé calling him. Roxas raised his brow. What reason could she have to call him?

"Hello Naminé? Is everything alright?"

"..."

"What?!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

A/N : I managed to get all this written in just one day! Think that's the fastest I've ever written one of these things. Anyways, Sora is definitely not dead. If I'm feeling super cheesy and dramatic when I write the next chapter, the most I'll do is make him bedridden for life or something. Better than being dead right? (P.S. Did anyone get the One Piece reference?)

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

_**Preview...**_

"**You don't seem all that shy to me."**

"**It's not her fault!"**

"**Why don't you invite the family over?"**

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**


	8. Change of Heart

Chapter 8: Change of Heart

Roxas was feeling nothing but stress and anxiety as he ran through the hallway. He would have continued to run around and around without end until he spotted Kairi and Naminé. They were waiting outside the emergency room.

Nearly ready to pass out from loss of breathe, Roxas frantically ran up to the two girls. "Where's Sora?! What the hell happened here?!"

Kairi remained silent, still clearly distressed over the whole situation. It became obvious to Roxas that she had been crying.

"What happened to Sora?! Why the hell was he taken to the hospital?!" Roxas looked apprehensively at the girls, demanding answers.

Naminé nervously spoke up. "We were out having lunch when Vanitas suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Before anyone even knew what was happening, he had pulled out a knife and…"

Roxas' eyes widened in horror. "H-How… How could this have happened?!"

Roxas' question suddenly struck a nerve within Kairi. "Do you even have to ask?! All of this is because of you!" Kairi tried to contain her tears as her voice began to crack. It was all too much for her to handle. "If you didn't go and antagonize Vanitas! If you had only believed your brother from the start, Sora wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I-I… I didn't…"

Kairi ducked her head down to keep anyone from seeing her heartbroken expression. "Save your apologies Roxas! The one who really needs to hear it is Sora…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Mom relax! Relax and listen to me. Sora is in the emergency room. They're operating on him right now." Roxas desperately tried to reassure his mother. He could hear her icy panic on the other end of the line.

"You guys take your time coming here. There's no need to rush. Just be careful." With that, Roxas hung up the phone. _"How did things end up like this…"_

Roxas and Naminé had stepped outside the hospital to take in some air. Given the circumstances, Naminé figured it would be best to drag Roxas out and give Kairi a moment to herself. Roxas was leaning up against a tree while Naminé sat on a bench beside him.

As she noticed Roxas' conversation on the phone had ended, Naminé looked over to him with concern. "Is your family coming over here?"

Roxas nodded his head. "Yes. They'll be here shortly." All Roxas wanted to do right now was bang his head against the tree. Kairi was right. It was his meddling that put Sora's life in danger. It was because he refused to listen to anybody. But now he could hear loud and clear. He could hear everyone's words ringing his head, taunting him.

"_I don't need you to take care of everything for me!"_

"_It sounds to me you don't know Sora that well either."_

"_He's not the little kid that use to follow you around all the time. He knows how to stand on his own two feet."_

"_You aren't your brother's keeper Roxas."_

Naminé stood up and walked over to Roxas. She could see the self-loathing in his eyes. "Don't blame yourself Roxas. You never wanted this to happen either."

Roxas sighed. He understood that Kairi was distraught. That was why she had said all those things earlier. Still, it didn't void the fact that Kairi was right. How could he not blame himself? It was because of his recklessness that Sora ended up in the hospital in the first place. "I guess Sora was right. I stuck my nose into his business too much." Roxas let out a humourless laugh. "Now look where it got us."

"It's only because you care for him…"

That went without saying. Roxas always cared, maybe even a bit too much. "Even though we're twins, I've always seen him as a young brother, always needing me to come to his rescue. But this time, I'm the one he needs to be rescued from…" It was ironic really.

Naminé nodded her head understandingly. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that Roxas loved his brother deeply. "Would you say the same thing goes for Kairi?"

Roxas gave Naminé a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Naminé smiled gently. "I think you reacted the way you did because you were beginning to trust Kairi too."

"I guess…"

"When you learned that she may have possibly lied to not only you, but you're brother as well, you felt betrayed. You were hurt and you got angry. That's why things escalated so quickly."

Roxas grinned a bit. What Naminé said sure did make a lot of sense. "You seem pretty skilled when it comes to understanding how people think. I wouldn't know…"

Naminé shook her head disagreeing. "I doubt that. You have a pretty large family. I'm sure everyone in it has their own way of thinking, their own personalities, and their own way of approaching things. You've obviously learnt how to deal with everyone individually."

"I suppose you're right..." Roxas clenched his fists. "But I was careless this time! Because I didn't trust other people, because I refused to understand them, it led to this…"

Naminé looked at Roxas sympathetically. "Don't say that Roxas…"

"…"

"Aren't you a man of the business world?"

"Yes, I am."

"Isn't it a 'dog eat dog' kind of environment? It only makes sense that your weary when it comes to trusting outsiders…"

Roxas grinned. "You make it sound like it's a good thing..." Up until this point, everyone had criticized him for this little flaw. Now, here was someone encouraging him.

Naminé nodded her head. "It can be, under specific circumstances." She smiled as she looked over to Roxas. "I'm kind of the same way. It's not easy for me to open up to people I'm unfamiliar with. I'm rather shy like that."

Roxas raised his brow. "You don't seem all that shy to me. Your actually being very open right now."

Naminé nodded her head. "Well… that's because I'm comfortable around you."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Naminé had been called down to the police station to give an official statement. This left only Roxas and Kairi waiting outside the emergency room. Unlike usual, Kairi was the one acting cold and distant this time around. Roxas couldn't blame her though. She had every right to be angry with him, as did Sora if he ever woke up again.

At this thought, Roxas mentally shook his head. _"Not if! He will definitely wake up! He must!"_

Since Roxas had called his mother to inform her of the current situation, it didn't take very long for the rest of the Strife household to show up. The first one who had made it on the scene was Xion.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Xion yelled out trying to find her big brother. When she finally spotted him on the far end of the hallway, Xion sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! How's Sora doing? Is he okay?"

Ventus and Tifa had followed in shortly after, acting just as hysterical. "Good God! Please let my son be alright!"

"We rushed over here as soon as we could."

Roxas quickly walked over to comfort his mother. "Everything is fine mom. Sora's still in the emergency room. Their operating on him now as we speak."

Tifa was ready to burst into tears when she heard this. She didn't know what she would do if Sora didn't make it out of this alive. How would she handle the pain and grief of losing anyone of her children? That was when she noticed Kairi, standing nervously next to the emergency room entrance. "K-Kairi?"

Xion immediately blew up when she heard this name. She quickly ran over to Kairi, angrily demanding answers. "What the hell is your problem?! Why do you always seem to be dragging my brother down like this?! None of this stuff has ever happened to him before until you showed up!"

"Enough!" Roxas yelled out, bringing his sister's shrieks to a stop. Everyone shot him confused looks as Roxas ran over to get between Kairi and Xion. "It's not her fault! If anyone should be held responsible, it's me!"

Before anyone had a chance to question him on his, the lights on the emergency room sign suddenly shut off. Everyone looked in eager anticipation as the doctor in charge of the operation had burst through from the doors. They quickly hovered around him, desperately seeking answers to their questions.

"Doctor! How's my brother doing?!"

"Please tell me my son is going to be alright!"

Despite being bombarded with questions, the doctor made haste to quickly put everyone's worries to rest. "There's no need for concern anymore. I'm glad to inform you that the worse has past. Sora will be just fine."

Everyone simultaneously heaved out a loud sigh of relief. Roxas turned to the man in the white coat, still looking a bit concerned. "Dr. Vexen, would it be okay if we go inside?"

The doctor nodded his head. "That would be fine. Though I have to warn you, we gave him a bit of medication to help ease the pain. He may be a little out of it for a while."

Roxas sighed in relief. He then turned nervously to Kairi, who also had the same expression on her face. "The important thing is that everyone go into see him." He then focused his attention on his family. "Everything else should be second priority."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora slowly regained his consciousness. His head felt like it was spinning around in circles. There was a throbbing pain on the side of his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to drift into a never-ending sleep. However, someone just would not allow for it.

"Sora?"

"Soraa?"

"Wake up Sora…"

Sora slowly opened up his eyes. He noticed three familiar figures leaning over him. One in particular caught his attention.

"M-Mom?"

Tifa happily let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! He's alright!" She, along with Ventus and Xion, quickly leaned over to get a better look at him.

"You feeling alright Sora? Doesn't hurt anywhere does it?"

"We were so worried about you!"

Sora remained silent, trying to take everything in. He then noticed Roxas in front of him, keeping a bit of distance between them. "R-Roxas?"

Roxas flinched when he heard Sora calling his name. He looked guiltily over his brother, noting at how weak and frail he looked. It left him feeling so full of remorse. "You're lucky to be alive… If Kairi and Naminé hadn't taken you to the hospital in time you'd-"

Sora's eyes widened. "K-Kairi!" he yelled out, suddenly remembering what had happened. "W-Where's Kairi? Did anything happen to her? Is she alright?"

As if on cue, Sora suddenly felt a set of warm hands place themselves on his own. He relaxed the moment their hands touch, instantly identifying who it was. As Sora turned his head to the side, he caught sight of Kairi, sitting right next to his hospital bed. There was a terrified look on her face, filled with anxiety. Sora could feel her hands trembling.

"Sora…"

Completely ignoring his own injuries, Sora sighed in relief as he looked over to her. The troubled and panic expression he wore immediately disappeared. In its place, was one of absolute serenity. "Thank goodness you're safe."

Tears started to fall down Kairi's face. Here he was, lying in a hospital bed after being stabbed and all Sora could do was think about her. "S-Sora…"

Sora closed his eyes and smiled, still holding onto Kairi's hand firmly. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you..."

The Strife family stood there in silence, looking over at the sweet couple as they had their moment. Though he had his head turned to the side, even Roxas was carefully watching them.

Everyone remained silent. The only thing that could be heard was Kairi's sniffling and the bit of tears falling down her face.

Sora opened his eyes once again, directing his attention at his family. "Today's recent events have helped me realize something. Life is simply too short. We shouldn't waste the precious time that's been giving to us."

Ventus gave his younger brother a questioning look. "What do you mean Sora?"

Sora smiled. "I don't want to live my life with regret, wondering what could have been. That's why, before anything else happens, I want to do at least one thing."

Xion gave Sora an equally concerned look. "What is it Sora? We'll help you however we can. Just name it!"

Sora nodded thankfully to his sister before turning back to Kairi once again. "Kairi…" He held onto her hand a bit tighter, lifting it up to his face and planting a gentle kiss on it. "If I'm to die today, or next month, or even next year. The least I want to do is die knowing you're my wife."

Kairi's eyes widened in shock. "S-Sora what are you…"

Despite the confused look on everyone's face, Sora simply ignored it as he let out a weak laugh. "I know I promised you I would wait a year… But, with everything that's happened, I really can't."

"Sora…"

Sora weakly reached up and placed a finger over Kairi's lips. Yes, he had promised to wait a year. A year for everyone to accept them. A year for everyone to put their differences aside and support them. But really, why should he wait? This near death experience had helped him open his eyes. Why should he put off marrying the love of his life just because of Leon's pettiness? Why should he give up a chance to build a family with the woman he loves simply because his sibling's don't approve of her? Why should he have to wait at all?

Sora smiled as he looked lovingly into Kairi's eyes. "I know this might sound a bit selfish of me right now, but I really can't wait until the year's end. I want to start building a future with you right now in the present. I want us to prepare our vows to each other, and start living out those promises as husband and wife."

"…"

Sora stared hopefully into Kairi's eyes. "What do you say Kairi? Would you consider marrying me? For real this time?"

Kairi didn't say much. She was ready to burst into tears right there. She could hardly contain the tiny droplets of liquid falling down her eyes. The guy really knew how to pull on her heartstrings.

Everyone else in the room continued to remain silent. They looked over in shock at Sora's public declaration of love, patiently waiting to hear Kairi's response as well.

Kairi sniffles and soft cries slowly came to a stop. She looked over lovingly at the brunette laying beside her. His face still as goofy looking as ever. As much as she tried to resist, Kairi couldn't deny Sora his request this time. She couldn't deny him his ultimate wish, just as much as she couldn't deny herself of it. It was time to finally think of themselves.

"Of course I'll marry you…" Kairi wiped the tears away from her face. "You dumb idiot…"

With that, Sora closed his eyes once again. "I'm your idiot now." He smiled a closed smile as he began to drift back into sleep. "There's no doubt about it this time…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

After staying next to him for several hours, the Strife's eventually decided to return home. They figured it wouldn't do them any good sitting around worrying, especially since Sora had already fallen back to sleep. Besides, Kairi was there with him.

"I can't believe him!" Xion yelled out. "He only JUST recovers consciousness and the first thing he does is insist on marrying Kairi! Seriously! We drive over there in a crazed panic and he doesn't even acknowledge us!" Xion took a seat on the couch with an extremely annoyed look on her face. Her big brother really did know how to worry people half to death. "That lovesick idiot…"

"Hey, at least he's persistent!" Ventus chuckled as he took a seat next to Xion. "You should have been there dad! That knucklehead looked like he was about ready to kick the bucket! One look at Kairi and little Sora just lit up like a Christmas tree."

Cloud sighed in relief. "The important thing is he's safe." If his wife and kids hadn't insisted that he stay home to get some rest, Cloud would have eagerly rushed over to see Sora as well. "To be quite honest, I don't really know how I feel about this…"

Ventus raised his brow. "What do you mean dad?"

"I don't know how I would feel if Sora and Kairi were to get married. I'm growing old now. My health isn't as good as it use to be. The last thing I want to see is more fighting between our two families…"

Tifa took a seat next to Cloud as she held onto her husband's hands. She then looked over to her three children. She understood her husband's hesitance. This wasn't about elitism or a petty feud or anything of the sort. Her husband had been carrying around a terrible sense of remorse and grief for over fifteen years now. Maybe it was about time they confront each other, sort it all out. "Kids, what do you think?"

There was a brief silence.

Xion decided to speak up first. "Well…they're both adults now." Xion sighed. She hated to admit it, but despite her initial opinions, she really couldn't come up with a valid enough reason to stop her brother from getting married. "Putting our family's history aside, the two of them really seem like they love each other. If their serious about this… I guess they have my support."

Ventus grinned as he tauntingly poked his little sister around. "Atta' girl! Finally coming to the side of reason! You've been living on the dark side with Roxas for way too long now!"

"H-Hey! Cut it out Ven!"

Ventus smiled. "I for one am all for it. After all, who are we to stop them?" He turned his attention to Roxas, who was leaning against a bookshelf on the other side of the room. "Right Rox?"

Roxas rolled his eyes over his big brother's taunting tone. It seemed everyone in the room had their eyes fixed on him, waiting to hear his opinion.

Cloud gave his son a questioning look. "What are your thoughts Roxas?"

"I've always been opposed to the idea of Sora and Kairi being together…"

Ventus groaned in annoyance. "Oh come on! You can't b-"

"But!" Roxas yelled out, interrupting his big brother. He paused for a brief moment before smiling a closed smile. "I've had a change of heart."

Cloud and Tifa's eyes widened in shock as they looked over to their son. "Roxas…"

"I use to think that the only reason the two of them were going out was because Kairi coveted our family's wealth. The fact that she joined Avalanche only reinforced this belief of mine."

He didn't know when or how it happened. Roxas could only describe it as revelation. He hated to admit it, but Roxas knew what Naminé had told him earlier was true. "But, as I got to know her, work with her, I've realized she wholeheartedly wants to help improve Avalanche. She also loves Sora very much. It has nothing to do with the money."

Roxas heaved out a heavy sigh. "I've wronged Sora many times because of my ignorance. I've caused him harm because of it. I don't want to repeat these same mistakes again."

Ventus couldn't help but grin. His little brother was finally beginning to see the light. "So, what does that mean Roxas?"

"It means I now support their union without question."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"I'm not sure why…" Sora said as he adjusted his seat. Even though his stab wound seemed to be healing, the doctors still recommended that he stay in the hospital for at least one more day. Sora didn't really seem to mind though. He got to miss work after all. "I can't help but think you had all this planned out."

Roxas cringed. After Xion and Ventus had spent nearly two days going back and forth on Sora Watch, it was finally Roxas' turn. And even though the two no longer seemed angry with each other, Roxas still felt a little uneasy being alone with his brother.

Sora seemed to notice the unrest in his brother's eyes. "Chill out Rox! I was just messing with you." He let out a hearty laugh, hoping to lighten the mood.

Roxas remained silent with his arms crossed. He knew his brother was only kidding. Still, he couldn't help but feel guilty over everything that happened.

"I can't believe you can joke about this. You nearly died…" Roxas said this with a saddened tone, one that Sora was never use to hearing from his brother.

"Yeah, I almost did." Sora nodded as he let out a small smile. "But the important thing is I didn't. That's all that really matters now."

Roxas closed his eyes and sighed. "Why must you act as if everything is a joke?"

Sora grinned. "The same reason you take everything so seriously all the time. It's in my nature."

As the two brothers continued with their little banter, Kairi had stepped into the room.

Sora's face immediately lit up. "Kairi!"

Kairi smiled as she walked over to her currently bedridden fiancée. In her hand was a small plastic bag, probably carrying food inside. "I brought you lunch."

"Meat?!"

Kairi shook her head adamantly. "Nope! All you're getting is soup until you get discharged!"

Sora lowered his head in disappointment as Kairi started to prepare the soup for him. Ignoring his cries and pleas for 'real food', Kairi noticed Roxas on the other side of the room. "R-Roxas… I'm sorry, was I interrupting you two?"

"Of course not!" Sora insisted. "There's nothing we can't say with you in the room, right Rox?"

Roxas grinned as he nodded his head. "It's no problem at all." He then turned his attention to Kairi. "I was actually hoping to see you today. There's something I'd like to ask you."

Kairi was a little taken back. She was nervous as it was talking to him, feeling rather guilty herself over what she had said to him the other day. "What is it Roxas?"

Sora also had a confused look on his face. His brother was acting strangely different today.

Despite the odd looks he was getting, Roxas brushed it off as he walked over to Kairi. "I'm sorry if this sounds a bit sudden… but I was wondering if you could join us for dinner tomorrow."

Kairi's eyes widened. Out of all the things Roxas could have said to her, an invitation to dinner was the last thing she had expected. "D-Dinner?"

Roxas casually nodded his head. "Yes. I've been meaning to call you, but I figured it would be better to ask in person."

There was an awkward silence.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Sora yelled out, capturing everyone's attention. He was on the edge of the bed now. It was a miracle he hadn't toppled over. "Are mom and dad okay with this?"

Roxas turned to his brother. "They were the ones who insisted on it…"

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Since you're being discharged tomorrow, they thought it would be nice if we had a big family dinner to celebrate your safe return."

Kairi flinched a bit when Roxas referred to it as a 'family dinner'. "Um… if it's a family dinner, maybe it would be better if I not join you." She started to fidget with her hands nervously.

"Nonsense!" Sora interjected. "Why wouldn't you come?!"

Kairi stared over at Roxas from the corner of her eyes. "I wouldn't want to…"

"Sora is right Kairi…"

At the sound of his voice, Sora and Kairi immediately turned towards Roxas.

Once again, not giving them a chance to read his thoughts, Roxas turned around to stare out at the window from the corner of the room. "You guys are getting married after all. It only makes sense for you to get more acquainted with the family…"

Sora couldn't help the mad grin on his face when he heard this. He couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. He had to be dreaming. "A-Are you serious abou-"

"Anyways," Roxas said as he interrupted him, once again. "I guess I'll leave to let you two have your time alone." As he made his way out the door, Roxas looked over shyly and gave Kairi a quick head nod. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night..."

As he left room, the other two occupants were left absolutely speechless. Their brains were finding it very hard to register everything.

"S-Sora…" Kairi said, stuttering a bit. "What just happened?"

"…"

"…"

"I think…everyone's finally okay with us getting married…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Absolutely not!" Leon yelled out at the top of his lungs. "Why should I be obligated to go?!"

Kairi sighed. This was certainly not the kind of response she was hoping for.

"_A-Are you crazy Sora?!" Kairi looked in disbelief over Sora's suggestions. There was no way._

"_I don't see a problem with it," Sora said calmly as he settled himself deeper into his seat. "Why don't you invite the family over?"_

_Kairi sighed. Of course Sora wouldn't see a problem with it. He was just too optimistic about everything. "Must I remind you about the last time our families met up with each other?"_

_Sora nodded his head in understanding. He sat up and pulled Kairi into a loving embrace, hoping to set aside all her worries. "Things are different this time around." He gently kissed her temple. "Wouldn't hurt to try right?"_

_Kairi dug herself deeper into Sora's chest. She always felt more confident in his arms. "You really think so?"_

"_I know so."_

Leon angrily stood up to reaffirm his point once again. "There is absolutely no way I would even step one foot into that house!"

A cloud of disappointment hung over Kairi's head. The Strife's were doing this as a warm gesture. It was finally a chance to let bygones be bygones. She only wondered why her uncle couldn't do the same. "Didn't you say yourself that you wanted to meet with Uncle Cloud? Get everything straightened out?"

Leon's angrily slammed on the kitchen table. "We can talk right here! Why should I be the one expected to visit his home?!"

"Oh stop being so stubborn!" Yuffie pulled up a seat next to Kairi as she joined in on the conversation. "At the very least, you should come over there and thank Sora for saving Kairi!"

Yuffie said as she reprimanded her adoptive father, reminding him of the incident that put Sora in the hospital in the first place. "You can put your pride aside for that can't you?"

Leon's eyes twitched. "B-But…"

Kairi walked over and gently tugged on Leon's sleeve. "Sora and I are serious about each other Leon. After the whole business with Vanitas even you should see that he really does love me." She looked up and gave her uncle a pleading look. "It would mean a lot if you could be a part of this…"

Leon found himself stuttering. He didn't know what to say. "Kairi…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

If there was ever a prize for craziest smile, Sora would have won right then and there. He couldn't help the huge grin forming on his face. "This is too good to be true!" Sora yelled out as he began to giggle like a little preschooler. "If I knew all this was going to happen I would have gotten stabbed sooner!"

"….."

Sora quickly became deafened by the loud shrieking on the other end of the phone. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. No more jokes!"

"….."

"Alright. We'll see you tonight."

"..…"

"Love you, bye!"

As Sora hung up the phone, Roxas gave him a questioning look. Sora was finally being discharged from the hospital and Roxas was left with the all important task of escorting him home. "What was that all about?"

Sora stared innocently at his brother. He decided it would be best to keep everyone in the dark about Leon and Yuffie coming over as well. "Nothing really. Kairi was just wondering about what kind of outfit she should wear tonight."

Roxas raised his brow. "She worrying about her outfit?" Roxas didn't really buy Sora's excuse. It didn't sound like Kairi at all. "Are you sure it wasn't something else?"

Sora faked a hurt expression. "What? You don't trust me?"

Roxas flinched. The issue of trust once again becoming a topic for him. "J-Just forget it…"

Sora smiled. It didn't take much for him to see a change in his brother's behaviour. He was really starting to change this time. "Glad to hear it."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Dad?"

Sora quietly walked into his Cloud's study room. He was told to fetch his father for dinner. As he walked in, he found his father staring out at the window, back turned towards him.

"Dad, dinner is almost ready."

As Cloud slowly turned around to face his son, Sora noticed his eyes were red. Had his father been crying?

"I-Is everything alright dad?" Sora quickly ran over to his father with a troubled look on his face. "What happened?"

Cloud shook his head. He covered his face with his hands, hoping to clear it up. "I'm fine Sora. Just a little bit tense is all."

"About seeing Kairi?"

"I guess you could say that," Cloud said as he nodded his head. In all honesty, he was almost dreading it. "I suppose I don't really know what I should say to her…"

Sora nodded his head in understanding. "Just speak from the heart dad."

Just then, the two of them heard the doorbell downstairs. Sora's face immediately lit up. "She's here!" He excitedly tugged on his father's sleeve, signalling for him to go down as well. "Don't worry dad! You'll love her! She's exactly like she was fifteen years ago."

On the outside, Cloud smiled and nodded his head. On the inside, his heart was racing to no end. There was no question that he would love Kairi. He already did love her. He loved her like anyone of his children. _"She's the daughter of my best friend after all..."_

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Are you two lovebirds going to join us or what?!"

The entire Strife household were already seated at the dinner table. When the doorbell rang, Sora had opted to greet their guest by himself. This left everyone else waiting patiently for Sora and Kairi to join them in the dining room.

Xion yelled out in annoyance. "Sora can you hurry it up?! I'm getting really hungry here!"

"We're coming!"

Roxas sat in his seat quietly, patiently waiting for their guest of honour to arrive. He, along with everyone else gathered around the table, were shocked when Sora and Kairi, along with two other familiar faces, stepped into dining room.

"Hey guys." Sora said nonchalantly as he entered the room. "Hope you don't mind but I invited Kairi's family over for dinner too."

Not a single person said a word as they took their seats. On one side of the table was Roxas, Tifa, Ventus and Xion. On the other side was Sora, Kairi, Leon and Yuffie.

Cloud, who was seated at the head of the table, was the first to voice his shock. "S-Squall…"

Leon twitched when he heard this name being called. "It's Leon!" he yelled out angrily.

Everyone in the room turned their attention towards him. Kairi turned to her uncle, hoping to settle him down. "Leon…"

"Squall Leonhart died along with his friend Zack fifteen years ago…"

The awkward tension in the room only grew worse.

Cloud didn't blame Leon for getting so worked up though. He never blamed him once. "Well… Leon," Cloud said as he cleared his throat. "Is there anything you would like to discuss before dinner is served? I know you wouldn't come here without reason…"

Leon nodded his head irritably. Just hearing the other man speak was enough to rile him up to no end. "You're right. I didn't just come here to have a fancy tea party…"

Roxas was the first of the younglings to speak up. "W-What's that suppose to me-"

"Roxas!"

Roxas immediately turned to his father. He had his hand placed over his chests. It almost looked like he was having trouble breathing. "D-Dad…"

"Show some respect," Cloud said as he reprimanded his son. As Roxas' quieted down, Cloud turned his attention back to Leon. "So, what exactly troubles you so much that you would have to make an appearance here?"

Leon immediately stood up. "You know damn well why I'm here! It's time we settle this business once and for all!"

Kairi stood up as well, hoping to calm her uncle down. "L-Leon what are yo-"

"Damn it Kairi!" Leon yelled out. He turned to his niece and placed his arm over her shoulders. "I know you only want our two families to get along. I know you and Sora love each other. I can see it now. I don't doubt that." He then turned to Cloud. "But still, I can't in good conscious let you marry into the Strife's until all our business is settled! That scumbag needs to own up to all his crimes!"

"Leon…"

"I want an answer to everything that happened fifteen years ago! Where the hell were you during the bombing raid?! Why the hell was Zack the only one guarding the base! Were you so much of a coward that you abandoned your friend and left him to die?! Do you realize how heartbroken Aerith was?! She couldn't even give her husband a proper burial because they couldn't even find his body underneath all the rubble! On top of that, she was widowed and left with a small child all by herself! Kairi lost her father when she was only eight-years old! If that wasn't bad enough, she eventually lost her mother too!"

Leon started panting, desperately trying to catch his breath. Everyone watched in utter disbelief as he continued ranting and raving. Sora, could only watch helplessly as he saw how distressed Kairi was getting. This was her tragic story after all.

"And what about you?! You come out a war hero? You open a billion dollar industry?" Leon yelled out as he ran over angrily to Cloud. "Zack was your best friend after all! Why weren't you there to help him?! Why did you abandon him like that you damn coward!"

Cloud didn't respond to these accusations. He merely ducked his head down, allowing Leon to continue.

Mistaking his father's silence for sheer timidity, Roxas slammed the table as he stood up as well. "That's enough! We invite you into our home as a sign of goodwill and all your doing is returning it with malice!"

"Stay out of this boy! What the hell do you know?!

Things began to escalate quickly as Xion threw herself into the argument as well. "Don't talk to my brother that way!"

"I'm sorry to break it you children! Your father is coward and a liar. Plain and simple!"

"How dare you!"

Sora quickly got up, hoping to calm everyone down. "Come on guys. Let's talk this out peacefully."

Ventus seconded that motion. "Yeah, everyone just calm down and take a seat."

Roxas stared angrily at his brothers. "Are you seriously going to let him talk to dad like that?! What kind of sons are you?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone was startled by this sudden outburst.

Tifa immediately got up out of her seat and ran over to her husband. "Cloud…"

Cloud smiled reassuringly at his wife. "It's fine Tifa. I think I'm finally ready…"

Leon looked down suspiciously at Cloud, as did everyone else around the table. "What exactly is that suppose to mean?!"

Taking in a deep breath, Cloud weakly got up and turned to stare directly at Leon. "Everything you said about me is true. I truly am a coward, nothing short of a murderer also…"

Leon's eyes widened.

Though he tried to hold them in, small droplets started falling down the corner of his eyes. Ventus, Roxas, Sora and Xion were all in shock. The usually calm and reserved air that their father carried around all but vanished. He looked absolutely distressed, ready to break down into tears at any moment.

Cloud placed his hands over his chest once again, struggling to control his breathing. "Leon… I…"

Before he could get another word out, before anyone even knew what was happening, Cloud collapsed on the floor.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

_**Preview...**_

"**Are sins ever forgiven?"**

"**Trying to upstage the bride and groom?"**

"**This may be more serious than we thought."**

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**


	9. Retribution

Chapter 9: Retribution

Cloud slowly began to open his eyes.

All four of his children immediately leaned over to check up on him.

"Dad!"

"Dad are you okay?!"

"Do you need a glass of water?!"

"Are you feeling tired at all?!"

With the chaotic bombardment of questions, Cloud found it difficult to register everything that was going on. "What happened? Where am I?"

Tifa placed a warm hand over her husband's head. "You're in the hospital sweetheart. You…" Tifa suddenly paused, finding it very difficult to continue speaking.

"You had a heart attack dad…"

Everyone immediately turned to Roxas.

Roxas ignored their stares as he continued to press on. "Why didn't you tell us about your heart problem dad?! The doctor said you had it checked up a month ago. How come you never bothered to tell us?!" Roxas yelled out in frustration, clearly distraught over the news.

As Cloud looked around the room, he saw that all of his children were wearing the same hurt expression. "I didn't want to worry you…"

Xion immediately ran over and hugged her father. Tears were falling down her face uncontrollably. "Of course we're worried dad! If anything…"

Sora and Ventus remained silent. They didn't really know what to say.

Cloud took in a deep sigh. He had already resigned himself to fate a long time ago. Whatever happened now, it was truly out of his hands. "Where's Leon? I want to talk to him…"

His children widened their eyes in shock at their father's odd request.

Cloud weakly looked around the room until he noticed Leon standing against the door. "I thought you would've left…"

Leon stubbornly walked over to Cloud. He stared down angrily at the sick man before him. "This is your retribution. The only way you could ever be forgiven."

Cloud laughed quietly to himself. "Are sins ever forgiven? Can I really hope to redeem myself?"

Leon clenched his teeth. "It helps by telling the truth…"

Cloud closed his eyes. "Maybe it does…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

_Cloud found that it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe, let alone keep consciousness._

_He didn't know how it happened. The two of them had managed to survive the bombing raid. Though the impact had caused them to be thrown completely into the wilderness, even though they had lost communication with headquarters and were scrambling to find help, Cloud was still grateful. Grateful that they were alive at the very least. It was simply a miracle._

_As he continued to count his blessings, Cloud could hear the man next to him panting and wheezing softly. Though he tried to hide how tired he was getting, Cloud could see that he was beginning to get worn out._

"_Zack, why don't you set me down? I think I can walk from here…"_

_The raven-haired man carrying him turned his head to the side. "Are you sure Cloud? Your legs are still badly injured…"_

_Cloud look down to inspect his own leg. Though it was still badly bruised, Cloud figured that he could manage from this point on. "At the very least, let's take a quick break. We'll never be able to get help if you pass out from carrying me."_

_Zack reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. He gently placed Cloud against a tree as he sat himself down as well, casually trying to catch his breath._

_Cloud stared at his friend admirably. Unlike him, Zack was a real trooper. He could have a bright future in the military. "I can't believe we survived that…"_

_Zack laughed. "Wait until Squall finds out! He's going to be so mad he missed out on all the fun."_

_Cloud shook his head. "I can't believe you can still joke at a time like this. I really hope Kairi takes after her mother…"_

_Zack grinned. Setting their worries aside for a moment, the two friends decided to reminisce about their lives back home. They had been away from home for nearly eight months now. Both of them missed their wives terribly. It was even worse when they thought about their children._

"_I'll admit, the girl does take after her mom. She's got Aerith's good looks and her brains. Of course, she also has my charm and devilish personality."_

_Cloud smirked. "I think everyone can pretty much see that. Sora is always getting bullied by her."_

_Zack let out a hearty laugh. "Weren't you ever young before Cloud? That's just the way kids flirt!"_

_Cloud blushed a bit, thinking back to the days when he and Tifa were just kids. "I don't really think so."_

"_I know so! Mark my words, those two tights are going to end up husband and wife one of these days."_

_Cloud shook his head. "I don't see anything happening between the two of them…"_

"_What makes you say that?"_

_Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "If you pressed me, I think if anything, Kairi would end up with my other boy."_

"_Roxas?!"_

_Cloud gave his friend a confused look. "What? I think it makes more sense. The two of them get along much better. They share a lot in common. Plus, Kairi treats Roxas a whole lot better than she treats Sora…"_

"_You want to make a bet on it?"_

_Cloud raised his brow. "What kind of bet?"_

"_To see which one of your boys my little girl ends up falling for! If Sora and Kairi end up getting married, then I win. If for some odd reason Kairi ends up with Roxas, then you win."_

"_You're really going to turn this into a bet?"_

_Zack eagerly nodded his head. "Of course!"_

"_But… what if she ends up marrying someone else?"_

_Zack smirked. "Out of the question. We're best friends after all. She's bound to eventually fall for one of your kids. Maybe even your boy Ventus if she's into the older types!"_

_Cloud let out a soft chuckle. He had no idea how the two of them got so off course. One moment they were running around the woods frantically trying to find help. The next they were relaxing by a tree, discussing their children's betrothal._

"_Sooo, is it a deal?"_

_Deciding to play along, Cloud nodded his head. "I'm sure it'll be Roxas."_

_Zack jeered. "No offense Cloud, but you're a little oblivious when it comes to matters of the heart. My gut feeling tells me that Sora and Kairi are a match made in heaven."_

_Cloud rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Well I think th-"_

_Before he could protest any further, Zack quickly covered his friend's mouth with his arms. "Shhh."_

_As Cloud watched his friend confusedly, Zack slowly hovered his head down on the ground, prompting Cloud to do the same. His suspicions were reaffirmed when a hoard of monsters came running through the woods. Luckily, the creatures failed to notice the two of them. When the coast was finally clear, Cloud immediately spoke up._

"_Zack, t-those were…"_

_Zack's usual cheerful disposition quickly changed to a very serious and stern one. "The Heartless are coming…"_

"_You mean…"_

"_They took this remote path so they wouldn't be detected…"_

"_A-Are they planning a full out invasion on Radiant Garden?!"_

_Zack nodded his head. "It seems that's the case."_

_Cloud's eyes widened in horror. He was sure that the military would be entirely focused on the bombing raid that had just occurred. They'd probably deploy all available soldiers to search through the ruins._

"_There won't be anyone there to defend the city…"_

_It was a monstrous idea. Distracting the military while they focused their attention on slaughtering the weak and innocent._

"…"

"…"

"_Listen Cloud," Zack said as he turned to his friend. "Go find help. Warn them about the invasion…"_

_Cloud immediately gave his friend a confused look. "W-What about you?!"_

_With a determined look on his face, Zack quickly pulled out his sword. "I'm going to try and stop them from reaching the city gates…"_

"_W-What?! That's crazy!"_

"_If we can't get help, we at least have to slow them down."_

"_Don't be foolish Zack!" Cloud said as he tried to reason with his friend. "At the very least, I should go with you!"_

_Zack angrily shook his head. "No!" The last thing he planned on doing was sending his injured friend to his death sentence. "Besides, I'm a much more skilled fighter than you."_

"_That's doesn't mean you can take on an entire army by yourself!"_

"_It doesn't matter! One of us has to go look for help. Just as much as the other has to stall for time!"_

"_B-But…"_

"_But nothing!" Zack argued. "Xion is only two-years old Cloud! She can't grow up without a father!"_

_Cloud angrily stood up and grabbed onto Zack's collar. "You idiot! Are you saying that Kairi can?!"_

_Zack quickly pushed Cloud away from him. "Of course not!"_

"_Then wh"_

"_I plan on coming back alive!"_

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"He never came back though…"

Cloud sank deeper into his seat. He kept his eyes closed, holding in the vast amounts of tears he was ready to shed.

Leon clenched his fists together. "What happened then…?"

Cloud let out a heavy sigh. "I… I went looking for help. But my leg injury only slowed me down. Plus, I wasn't like you and Zack. I was weak and frail at the time. I don't know what happened to me. After an hour or so of searching my body just gave up. I passed out right there in the woods…"

"What happened afterwards…?"

Cloud bit on his lips. This was the story that kept him up at night. This was the source of all his guilt and anxiety. His friend sacrificed himself to save Radiant Garden. Cloud was given but one single task; to find help. Yet, he couldn't even do that. "When I came to, I found myself in the hospital. Apparently a reconnaissance team had found me." Cloud started trembling as he continued to press on. "W-When I asked about the Heartless, they told me they had found a large group of them dead somewhere deep in the woods. They also found human blood, but no body to go with it…"

Leon shut his eyes as tears started falling down. "So, that's why they didn't find his body? He sacrificed himself to save the rest of us…"

"Yes…"

Fuelled by blind rage, Leon angrily grabbed onto Cloud's collar and lifted him up.

Roxas immediately stepped in. "What do you think you're doing?! He just had a heart attack!"

"Quiet Roxas!"

Everyone in the room stood there awestruck. The one who shouted that out wasn't Leon, but Cloud.

"D-Dad…"

Cloud took in a heavy sigh. "Let him do what he wants. I deserve it all…"

Leon stared angrily at his long-time foe. "Why the hell didn't you ever tell anyone?! Why the hell did you keep this a secret?! At the very least we could have searched for his body in the woods! Do you realize how much it pained Aerith to know she couldn't give her husband a proper burial?! She went on believing that there was still a chance he had survived!"

"…"

"Answer me you bastard!"

"I was scared…"

"S-Scared? Of what?!

Cloud slowly opened his eyes. "I was scared that if I ever told her, if I ever told you, the guilt and shame would swallow me up. I'd rather you hate me for abandoning my friend than know I disappointed him…"

Leon clenched his teeth. "T-That was your reasoning?! Y-You kept this secret from us all these years because of something selfish like that?! How could you even thin-"

"Leon!"

Leon immediately turned his head around.

Kairi, who looked like she was at her breaking point, intervened. "Please put him down. He needs to rest…"

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, Leon reluctantly agreed as he threw Cloud back onto his hospital bed.

Kairi smiled thankfully as she walked over to them. Before Leon could protest, Kairi slowly bent down and placed a warm hand on Cloud's. "Uncle Cloud, have you ever told anyone about this until now?"

Cloud shamefully shook his head. "No one except my wife…"

Sora quickly glanced over at his mother. He had no idea about all the secrets they had been keeping from them.

Kairi looked over to Tifa as well. She had the same nervous and heartbroken expression on her face. "Besides that, you've been keeping this bottled up inside you for nearly fifteen years now…"

"Yes…"

Kairi stared sympathetically at the weak man lying before her. In all honesty, she was upset. Only after fifteen years was she finally able to hear how her father really died. It broke her heart. She had lost both a father and a mother. But still, she knew Cloud had also lost a beloved friend.

"What's in the past is in the past. The most important thing is to move on to the future."

Cloud's eyes widened in shock, as did everyone else in the room. "Y-You would forgive me? After everything that's been said and done?"

Kairi let out a soft sigh and then smiled. "Of course. Everyone deserves forgiveness." Kairi then turned her head to Leon. "Besides, I don't think my father and mother would blame you either."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

It was now midnight. Tifa had decided to stay behind and watch over Cloud. This left the four Strife siblings alone at home to discuss things amongst themselves.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Sora scratched his head nervously as he went over the day's events. He knew the night was going to be filled with surprises. He just never expected his father getting a heart attack to be one of them. Not to mention the heartbreaking story that was told afterwards.

Xion tiredly rested her head on Ventus' shoulders. "What are we going to do…?"

"I don't know kiddo. I really don't know…"

Roxas folded his arms together. "Sitting around acting depressed isn't going to help. The least we can do is keep dad happy from now on."

Sora nodded his head in agreement. "You're right Rox."

"You and Kairi need to get married Sora." Roxas stared over at his brother on the other side of the room. "The sooner mom and dad can attend your wedding ceremony the better."

"Right." Sora nodded his head in compliance. Though, he couldn't help but grin a little bit when he heard this. Roxas of all people pushing him and Kairi to get married. 'The sooner the better' even. Things really had changed.

"Xion, you should spend more time with him. Don't just go out on Friday nights anymore. Ven, you should take a break from the band. The last thing we need is dad worrying about you on the road."

Xion and Ventus nodded their head in agreement. "Right."

"And you Rox," Sora said, interrupting his brother's train of thought. "By that logic, you should take a break from Avalanche as well."

"W-Why would I need to do that?"

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Because Rox!" Xion pointed out. "Dad will be really happy to see you around the house more often instead of pulling late nights at the office."

Ventus seconded that motion. "She's right Rox. Take this time to find a girl and introduce her to the family. Sora is getting married after all. It only makes sense that you follow suit."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me you guys are getting started on that again…"

Sora stood up and walked over to his twin brother. "Don't tell me you're not going to practice what you preach Rox. All of us need to do our part."

Looking around guiltily at his siblings, Roxas reluctantly resigned himself to defeat. "I promise to spend less time at work."

Xion and Ventus smiled approvingly. Sora however, decided to push for a little more. "Maybe you could even go out on a date with N-"

Roxas hushed his brother. "This is a family matter. I promised I would take a break from Avalanche. Matters of the heart are best left for another time."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora nervously fidgeted around with his tie. He hated wearing suits. He hated wearing ties. He hated wearing fancy shoes. "I hate everything…"

Kairi giggled as she helped Sora adjust his tie. "If you think you're going to show up in a t-shirt and shorts on our wedding day, there's no doubt I'll be leaving you at the altar."

"Yes dear. Whatever you say dear." Sora grinned as he did his best imitation of a married man.

"Leaving him at the altar?"

Sora and Kairi smiled as they noticed Roxas and Naminé walking out of their respective change rooms. The newly engaged couple had decided to book a fitting to try out their outfits. As the best man and the maid of honour, Roxas and Naminé were also expected to come.

"What on earth did you do this time Sora?" Roxas said as he adjusted his cuffs. "Not even married yet and she's threatening to leave you?"

Naminé decided to join in on a bit of teasing as well. "You should get use to it Sora. This is how life is going to be like once you're married."

Sora chuckled as he looked over his brother and friend. "My, my! Don't you two look lovely. Trying to upstage the bride and groom?"

Naminé blushed a bit over Sora's comment as Roxas just rolled his eyes. "So are these the decided outfits?"

Kairi nodded her head. "I think Roxas' suit fits him perfectly." She then turned her attention to the maid of honour. "But Nam, I think the other dress I picked out for you will match with his a lot better. Why don't you go try that one on?"

"Alright. You're the boss."

With that, Naminé walked back inside to try on the other dress.

Sora smiled as he turned to Kairi. "What's next on the list?"

Kairi grazed her chin. "I think we're checking out the different venues afterwards. Do you have the pamphlets with you?"

"Hm… I think I left them in the car. Let me just go run and get them." Sora gave Kairi a quick peck on cheeks as he darted out of the lobby.

Kairi couldn't help but smile to herself. Things were unravelling in ways she couldn't believe.

"Excited for the big day?"

Kairi turned to Roxas and nodded her head. "It all seems so surreal."

Roxas grinned. "I'll bet."

"What about you Roxas? How are you feeling about all this?"

Roxas raised his brow. "What do you mean?"

Kairi smiled shyly. "I mean, are you okay with all this? After all you wer-"

Already understanding what she was getting at, Roxas walked over and levelled himself with Kairi. "I couldn't be happier for you two."

Kairi starred confusedly at Roxas. "R-Really?"

"Really," Roxas said reassuring her. "After everything that's happened, I can't think of anyone more suitable to be my brother's wife."

Kairi smiled. For the first time ever, Roxas had given her a compliment. And he really meant it too. It felt nice to finally be able to talk to him like this. It was like a breath of fresh air. "So does this mean you and I are friends now?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It's a little too late for that. After all, we're becoming family now."

Kairi giggled. "I suppose you're right."

Just then, another couple entered the lobby. Though they were seemingly whispering to each other, Roxas and Kairi could still overhear what they were saying.

"Those two look so cute! They match each other completely!"

"Yeah. I can't wait for us to find something like that too."

As the couple left the lobby to browse through the inventory, Roxas blushed a bit.

Kairi couldn't help but laugh. "I have to admit, we do look pretty good together."

Roxas grinned. "I'm sure you'll look even better next to my brother."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"I'm so tired!" Sora said as he moaned out loudly.

The four of them had spent the entire day picking out outfits, checking out the venues, deciding on floral arrangements and all kinds of silly stuff that Sora couldn't be bothered with. Now, they were finally doing something that he could be happy with; eating.

"Did you girls really have to spend two hours picking out shoes?"

Kairi grinned as she moved her chair closer to Sora. "Oh poor baby. Do you want to take a nap?"

Sora leaned down and rested his head on Kairi's shoulders. "Yes please."

"You want your formula too?"

"That would be nice."

Roxas grinned as Naminé giggled over their little banter.

"The shoes are important Sora. Wouldn't want your bride to wear red scandals with a white dress, now would you?"

Sora groaned as he straightened himself up again. "Easy for you to say Roxas! You were picking out their shoes with them! You even encouraged them to stay an extra hour!" Sora stared annoyingly at his brother as he pouted. "You're a guy! You should be on my side!"

Roxas simply shrugged as Kairi and Naminé both let out hearty laughs.

"You should really take notes from Roxas, Sora," Kairi said as she grinned. "At least one of the Strife Twins knows how to behave when going out with a woman."

Sora rolled his eyes as he gave Kairi a quick peck on the lips. "Why do I need to learn? I already got my girl!" He then stared devilishly at Roxas while subtly motioning him towards Naminé. "I wouldn't trust Roxas' advice anyway. He only behaves if he knows he'll get something out of it. He's _too_ much of a ladies' man."

Roxas rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to tease him. He then turned to Naminé. "By the way Naminé." Roxas said casually. "I was wondering if you'd be free for a date tomorrow night."

Naminé eyes widened in a bit of shock, as did everyone else in the room. Sora especially, had his eyes glued to his brother now. "W-With you?"

Roxas smiled and shook his head. "No, it's actually for a colleague of mine at work. His name is Zexion."

Sora instantly fell over his chair. He certainly wasn't expecting that. "Z-Zexion?! Zexion from accounting?! That's who you picture Naminé with?!"

"What? I think they could have fun."

Kairi giggled when she heard this. "You're certainly an odd matchmaker Roxas…"

Not understanding what all the fuss was about, Roxas simply shrugged them off. "What do you say Naminé? It'll just be a friendly date. Doesn't necessary have to be romantic in a sense." Roxas leaned over and winked at her. "And if worse comes to worse, just call me and I'll come to rescue you."

Naminé blushed a bit. When Roxas had asked for a date, a part of her was expecting, and surprisingly hoping, that he had meant it for himself. Still, she didn't want to turn down his current offer either. Maybe it was the charming way he asked her. "S-Sure. I'd love to go out… with your friend."

Sora and Kairi noticed the disappointing tone in Naminé' voice.

"Great," Roxas said as he gave her a smile. "I'll set it up then."

Sora instantly felt a desperate need to slap his brother in the face. For such a supposed ladies' man, he was surprisingly oblivious.

As Roxas pulled out his phone to give his friend the heads-up, he received an incoming call. It was from his mother.

"Hello mom?"

"….."

"What?!"

"….."

"O-Okay. Sora and I will be right there!"

As Roxas hung up the phone, Sora looked worriedly over at his brother. "Why was mom calling?"

In a state of panic, Roxas hastily got up out of his chair and dashed towards the exit. "We need to go to the hospital. Dad just had another heart attack!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Kairi looked at Roxas worriedly. "What did the doctors say?"

Since only a few people could enter the emergency room at a time, Roxas and Kairi had decided to step out, giving Tifa and Sora a chance to check up on him.

"This may be more serious than we thought. The doctors say his heart condition is only going to get worse from this point on. There's no way of telling when he'll have another attack…"

Kairi nodded her head understandingly. "I see…"

Roxas let out a soft sigh as he leaned up against the wall. His troubles were only growing each and every passing day. His father could very well die and Roxas couldn't do anything about it. He felt so useless. So powerless. So inadequate.

"Thank you Kairi…"

Kairi raised her head up. "What for?" As she lifted up her head, Kairi could see Roxas desperately trying to hold back his tears. It hurt her to see him like this. He looked so lost and helpless. Far from the Roxas she was use to seeing.

Roxas sniffled a bit, hopelessly trying to settle himself down. "For talking with him the other day. I think it really helped to ease away some of his worries…"

Kairi nodded her head. "He's my future father-in-law after all. I need to do my part."

"I appreciate it…"

Without giving it much thought, Kairi quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She then walked over and handed it to Roxas. "Don't mention it. Besides, we're going to be in-laws now."

Roxas nervously eyed the handkerchief and then Kairi. After several moments of gazing, he reluctantly accepted and used it to wipe away the last bit of tears falling down his face.

Kairi smiled.

Not use to people seeing him so helpless, Roxas immediately reverted back to his usual state. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm not used to people seeing me cry…"

Kairi raised her brow. "What's wrong with crying?"

Roxas nervously blew his nose into the handkerchief. "I really don't remember the last time I've ever cried like this."

Kairi nodded her head in understanding. "There's nothing wrong with crying. It only means you want the help and support of those around you." She smiled as she walked over to Roxas once again. "That's what family is for. We laugh together. We cry together."

Roxas avoided her gaze as he stared down at the handkerchief in his hands. "Let me wash this… I'll return it to you another time…"

Kairi smiled. "Don't worry about it."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

A/N : Since I felt kind of bad for procrastinating so long, I decided to finish up and release Chapter 8 & 9 back to back. So now you know the truth about what happened with Cloud and Zack. Does it surprise you at all? Were you expecting something a bit more dramatic?

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

_**Preview...**_

"**You haven't been getting enough sleep."**

"**Are you trying to kill him?!"**

"**Maybe you need to learn how to relax."**

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**


	10. Breaking Point

Chapter 10: Breaking Point

"My apologies for intruding you, young master." Luxord respectfully bowed his head as he quietly stepped into Roxas' office.

Roxas nodded his head as he motioned for Luxord to come forward. "It's no problem at all Luxord. What have you come to see me for?"

Luxord lifted up a pile of paperwork he was carrying in his hands and dropped them on Roxas' desk. "This is the rough draft for our contract with the Organization. It requires your overview before we can proceed with schedule."

Roxas let out a soft sigh as he nodded his head. "I understand…"

Luxord noticed the restlessness in Roxas' eyes. He looked absolutely drained. "Is everything alright young master? You seem even more troubled than usual…"

Roxas shook his head as he leaned back into his chair. "I'm fine Luxord. You need not concern yourself."

Unconvinced by Roxas' denial, Luxord walked over behind the desk and stood next to Roxas. "Are you worried about the remaining Strife household? Do they know about Avalanche's current situ-"

"They have yet to be informed," Roxas said reassuring him. "Not even my brother knows."

If Cloud's heart condition hadn't stressed Roxas out enough, he now had the company to worry about also. Though he promised his siblings to take a break from work, that promise was soon enough already broken. For the past few weeks, all their previous business contacts were slowly severing ties with Avalanche. Instead, they were forming alliances with a long-time enemy of Avalanche, Shinra.

With investors slowly drawing their money out and Avalanche's stock market value steadily decreasing, Roxas had decided to align themselves with Organization XIII, a newly developed financial corporation. By doing so, Roxas hoped that this would help maintain Avalanche's stability and financial security.

Of course, the plan and Avalanche's current situation was kept secret from his family. Roxas decided it would be best if they didn't know.

"It'll only make them worry more…"

Luxord nodded his head understandingly. He knew Roxas was only keeping this a secret to relieve his family from further stress."How is the Master? Has his condition gotten any better?"

"…"

"…"

"It's slowly worsening by the day…"

"And the Madam?"

"Worried herself sick as well…"

Luxord reached out his hand and placed it gently on Roxas' shoulders. "Please give them my regards sir…"

Roxas turned his head to the side, a small smile managing to form on his face. He knew Luxord's concern was sincere. After all, before Roxas' took the helm of the company, Luxord had acted as his father's right hand man as well. Much like other veterans in Avalanche, his loyalty and commitment to the Strife's had been unwavering.

"I'll be sure to do that…"

Just then, another visitor entered Roxas' office, causing his smile to fade away as quickly as it came.

"Good morning… Mr. Strife."

Roxas sent his new guest a less than welcoming glare as he faked a smile. "What have you come to see me for… Xehanort?"

Xehanort slowly walked over to Roxas and Luxord, wearing an almost devilish look on his face. "Oh Roxas! I just heard about your father's heart condition! Please tell me he's alright!" Xehanort faked a nervous and panicked expression as he continued to feign his crazed hysteria.

Roxas clenched his teeth ever so slightly. Both he and Luxord could sense the mocking tone in Xehanort's voice. They knew Xehanort couldn't care less. It was all simply an act to him. "He's slowly recovering… I thank you for your concern."

Xehanort let out a loud sigh as he placed a hand over his chest. "What a relief! Heart problem at his young, delicate age! Truly a tragedy!"

Luxord kept his hands hidden as they turned to fists. He was appalled by the old man's obvious lack of respect. "Is that all you've come here for Xehanort? If you're truly concerned, by all means go visit the Master. But please. Don't sing your songs here.."

Xehanort let out a small laugh. "You misunderstand me Luxord. I was simply trying to send my condolences. I actually came to inquire about something…"

Roxas raised his brow. "Really? What might that be?"

"Well you see, _Mr. Strife_," Xehanort said as he acknowledged Roxas' authority, though clearly mocking it as well. "I understand you're planning to reach a business agreement with Organization XIII, correct?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Well, in my personal opinion, _sir_. I've come up with an even more ingenious idea."

"What might that be?"

Xehanort grinned. "Instead of aligning ourselves with Organization XIII, we should be trying to form an alliance with Shinra. I've already met up with some of their top executives and they say their more than willing to accept Avalanche with open arms."

Roxas glanced over at Xehanort, a bit irked. "Shinra?"

"Yes sir."

"As in the supposed underground terrorist group? The organization that establishes and runs under the table casinos and brothels? The same company who develops and supplies mass amounts of weapons to our neighbouring nations? That Shinra?"

Xehanort chuckled. "Oh come now Roxas! You mustn't believe all the rumours you hear. They are an open and honest establishment. It'd be no doubt more profitable for us to join up with them than this new group of yours."

"Despite being our long-time rival for nearly ten years now, you still decided to meet up with their partners? And on your own no less?"

Xehanort nodded his head, completely ignoring Roxas' obvious disapproval of his actions. "It doesn't hurt us to keep our options open? Right _Mr. Strife_?"

Before Roxas could say another word, Luxord had already beaten him to it. "Out of the question! Aligning ourselves with Shinra will no doubt ruin Avalanche's reputation and integrity!"

Roxas nodded his head in agreement. "Luxord is right Xehanort. Your proposal is out of the question."

Xehanort grinned. "Do you really follow the words of your advisor so blindly? I expected our company's leader to be a bit more independent than that." Xehanort placed his hands on Roxas' desk and leaned his body forward, sending taunting glares to the two men in front of him. "I guess I was wrong about you _Mr Strife_. You're obviously still a child who needs someone to hold hi-"

Luxord flinched. "How dare you insult the-"

"Luxord."

Before he had a chance to reprimand Xehanort, Luxord was interrupting by Roxas. "With all due respect young master, I can't just stand here and allow him to questi-"

"It's quite alright Luxord," Roxas said, stopping him once again. Though he was irked, Roxas knew better than to get worked up over such petty insults. "Xehanort was simply…sharing his view on things. Keep in mind, outside the company, he is our senior. We should be the ones showing him respect…"

"Y-Yes sir…"

Xehanort let out a devilish smile. "So the young ones do have manners after all."

Roxas turned his chair around to face Xehanort, forcing a smile once again. "Though you deserve my respect due to your seniority, you should also keep something in mind Xehanort."

"Oh really? What is that?"

Roxas grinned as he leaned forward, folding his hands together."Despite your seniority, I am your superior during office hours. In good conscience, I cannot accept your proposal. So, unless you want to push this matter further, please don't overstep your boundaries in this company."

On the outside, Roxas was as calm and reserved as usual. On the inside, he, like Luxord, wanted nothing more than to punch the old man square in the face. How this once lowly security guard suddenly managed to climb up the ranks was astonishing. The moment he was able to, Roxas would have the old man fired in an instant. The only problem was, the crafty old goat managed to gain both his father and his older brother's undying trust. It would be difficult to rid himself of this thorn.

Xehanort grinned. He knew this all too well. It was the reason he was able to walk around so confidently, even without the same amount of authority as Roxas. "Very well…_Your Highness_. I'll keep your words close to my heart."

Roxas discretely twitched his eyes a bit. "If there's nothing else you wish to discuss, I kindly ask that you leave my office. I have matters I must discuss with Luxord in private."

Xehanort grinned. "Nothing else comes to mind. I suppose I'll be taking my leave now." Just as Xehanort was slowly making his way towards the door, he suddenly stopped and turned around, apparently remembering something. "By the way Roxas. I was surprised to hear what Ventus was up to. I never imagined you, let alone your entire family, would approve of his hasty decision."

Roxas raised his brow. "What hasty decision? What about my older brother?"

Xehanort looked surprisingly over at Roxas. "Oh didn't you know? He's throwing a little party…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"I'm worried about you Sora. You haven't been getting enough sleep," Kairi said worriedly as she stared at the bags under Sora's eyes. "You should get more rest…"

Sora shook his head. Things had been getting more and more hectic as of late. Everyone at home was in a panic due to his father's growing heart problems. Roxas was running around in circles trying to find the best doctors to treat him. Xion took time off from school and Tifa had grown so worried that she fell sick as well. If that wasn't enough, things were becoming even more stressful at work. It was more than any normal man could handle.

"It's alright Kairi. Just a bit of exhaustion…"

Kairi nodded her head understandingly. The two of them had stepped outside the building for their lunch break. Things at Avalanche were really beginning to heat up. Though he didn't understand much of it himself, Sora had told her that Roxas was in the middle of a negotiating a very important business contract. Because of this, everyone higher up at Avalanche was running around wildly, trying to get everything sorted out. Even Sora, who was usually carefree, was feeling the pressures and stress as well. He was slowly being drained of his spirit.

"If you think I'm tired, you should see Roxas…"

"How he's taking all of this?"

Sora sighed. "On the outside Rox seems fine. He goes to work with a smile on his face, attends all the meetings and then goes straight home to spend quality time with my parents." Sora bit his lip. "Even though he pretends that everything's fine, I'm sure he's losing sleep over this too. Even more so than anyone else…"

Kairi looked sympathetically at Sora. "Are you worried about him?"

Sora quietly nodded his head. "He's keeping all this stress and anxiety bottled up. It's going to kill him one of these days…"

Kairi thought back to the way Roxas was acting in the hospital the other day. That was probably the first and last time she would ever see Roxas cry. Kairi knew he would restrain himself from crying again, keeping up his cool disposition. Though every one of the Strifes needed to remain calm, Roxas especially, had to keep up a front.

"Hey Sora?"

Sora glanced over at Kairi as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "Yeah Kairi?"

Kairi began fidgeting around with her hands. "Why don't we postpone the wedding?"

Sora immediately dropped his lunch on the ground. "W-What?!" Quickly getting over his lack of energy and restlessness, Sora worriedly looked over at Kairi. "W-Why would we postpone the wedding? What happened?"

Kairi stared sadly at Sora. "It's just with everything that's going on. Your father's heart problem and the company's current crisis, it's all becoming too stressful for you…"

"K-Kairi…"

"Everyone's feeling the same way. It's not exactly a happy time to get married…"

Sora rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist, finally understanding where she was getting at. "There you go thinking about everyone else again."

"Don't tell me you don't…"

"I do," Sora said as he smiled. Sure, he knew everyone was especially tense at the moment. But he also knew putting off their wedding just because of that wouldn't do them or anyone else any good. "Everyone in my family is really out of it right now. Things are getting more and more depressing by the day. But…that's exactly why we should get married now. It's times like these when celebration and festivities are in order. They're needed to lift up everybody's' spirits."

Kairi's eyes widened. "I-I never thought about it like that…"

Sora grinned as he tightened his grip around Kairi. "Don't think you can get out of this so easily. After all, I took a knife for you."

Kairi smiled, knowing Sora was only trying to lighten up the mood. He always had a way of doing that. "Hmm… it wasn't really that impressive actually," Kairi said as she leaned herself on Sora's chest.

Sora raised his brow, glaring questioningly at her. "Oh really? What exactly is your idea of impressive?"

Kairi shrugged her shoulders, continuing to tease him. "I don't know. Maybe I'd be more impressed if you took a grenade for me."

"A grenade?"

"Yeah. Like in the song."

Sora chuckled. He was prepared to discuss how ridiculous that sentence sounded when an idea came to mind. "Okay. Let's say we were walking through the park and some terrorist suddenly appears."

Kairi raised her brow. "Why would there be a terrorist in the park?"

Sora sighed. "Well, do you think the old lady walking her cat is going to be carrying around grenades? No! Obviously there needs to be a terrorist."

"Well, why is he throwing grenades at us? We didn't do anything wrong."

"How the heck would I know? It's not like I'm well versed in that field of employment or anything"

Kairi giggled. "Before the terrorist showed up, was he playing chess by the bench with the rapist and serial killer?

"You going to let me finish or what?

"Okay, okay. Continue with your little scenario."

"Happily," Sora said as he nodded his head. "So, let's say we were walking through the park and a terrorist suddenly came up to us and started throwing grenades at you." Sora smirked a bit. It sounded even dumber out loud than in his head. "Do you know what I would do?"

Kairi faked a clueless expression as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. What would you do?"

Sora leaned down and pressed his lips ever so softly onto Kairi's. Though she was caught by surprise, Kairi only smiled as she kissed him back. When the two of them pulled away from each other, Sora grinned. "Being the brave man that I am, I would grab you by the hands… and we'd run away screaming at the top of our lungs."

Kairi chuckled. It would seem Sora hadn't lost his playful spirit after all. "So you love me enough to get between me and a knife. But you're not willing to push yourself in front of a grenade?"

Sora smiled. "That's different. You can't really avoid a crazy man with a knife or a gun."

"Yet you can avoid a grenade?"

Sora nodded his head playfully. "Yes. Yes you can. Because the moment that terrorist pulls out a grenade from his trench coat, we'll have noticed it sooner and run away by then."

Kairi pretended to pout as she folded her arms together. "That's not exactly chivalrous…"

Sora grinned as he leaned down and kissed Kairi once again. "Because I love you, I'd try to save the both of us. That way you wouldn't be sad over losing this adorable face. What kind of idiot would try and catch a grenade?"

Kairi shrugged her shoulders while still keeping her lips locked on Sora's. At this point, the two of them were just talking under their breaths.

"I don't know. Someone who wants to be romantic?"

"…"

"…"

"More like some lovesick idiot."

"Like you're one to talk?"

"…"

"…"

"Point taken."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora let out a soft sigh as he approached Strife Manor. Work was as hectic as ever. Even he was pulling late night shifts. Still, nothing compared to the stress of being at home.

As his car pulled up along the driveway, Sora raised his brow in confusion at what he found in front of him. Roxas, Ventus and Xion were all standing outside by the door. Though he couldn't hear what they were saying, it almost looked like they were quarrelling.

Feeling a bit anxious, Sora quickly hopped out of the car and rushed over to his siblings.

"Relax Roxas…"

"Guys, please don't fight."

"How can you be so irresponsible!"

"Guys, please!"

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now?!"

"Hey!" Sora yelled out as he approached his siblings. "What's going on here guys? Why are you all standing outside?"

Xion sighed in relief as she ran over to her brother. "Thank goodness your home Sora! Rox and Ven have been going at it ever since Rox came home from work!"

Completely oblivious to what was going on, Sora starred confusedly at his twin brother. "You rushed home early just to pick a fight with Ven?"

Roxas ignored Sora as he starred angrily at Ventus. "Go ahead Ventus! Tell Sora all about your great big party!"

Sora raised his brow. "Party?"

Ventus sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flyer. He handed it to Sora, who examined it carefully.

_TOMORROW AT CENTRAL PARK!_

_COME SEE THE AMAZING TRIO: VENTUS, TERRA & AQUA IN CONCERT_

"You're throwing a concert in central park tomorrow?"

Ventus nodded his head.

"Hey that sounds like a great idea! We could all use a little fun in the sun!

"No!" Roxas angrily yelled out. He walked over to Sora and placed his finger over another section of the flyer. "Keep reading!"

Not understanding what had gotten Roxas so worked up, Sora nervously complied. As he read on, Sora was caught a little by surprise as well.

_PLEASE NOTE: THIS WILL BE THEIR FINAL PERFORMANCE TOGETHER!_

"F-Final performance?" Sora stared confusedly over to his older brother. "Y-You guys are disbanding the group?"

Ventus groaned under his breath as he scratched his messy blonde hair. "With everything that's going on… plus with Terra and Aqua having a kid and all… We all agreed it would be best for everyone to settle down."

"If you think it's for the best," Sora said as he nodded his head. Though he was in a bit of shock, Sora could still understand why Ventus had arrived at that decision. What he couldn't grasp was why Roxas had gotten so upset over this. "What's the problem Rox? Isn't this what you've always wanted from Ven? For him to quit the band?"

Roxas facial expression didn't change. His blazing anger was still very much visible. "Tell him what you plan to do after the concert Ventus! Go on!"

"…"

"Tell him how you're running away!"

"I'm not running away!"

Xion whimpered. She couldn't stand seeing her brothers fighting this way. "Please Rox. Don't get so upset. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason Ven is doing this. Let's just hear him out," Xion said, pleading to her brother.

Sora walked over to Ventus. Though he didn't understand the situation in the least, Sora knew Roxas would never get this worked up without good reason. It had to be something major. "What is this all about Ven? You're really starting to worry me..."

Moving his gaze away from Roxas, Ventus looked over to Sora. "I've decided to study abroad…in the Land of Departure."

Sora's eyes instantly widened in shock. "W-What?!" He quickly grabbed onto his brother's shoulders in a panic. "Y-You can't be serious Ven? Y-You can't leave!"

Ventus sighed as he slowly moved Sora's arms away from him. "I've already booked my flight. I'll be leaving right after the concert is done…"

"V-Ven…"

Roxas laughed out mockingly, clapping his hands together. "Bravo Ventus Strife! Always the free spirit! The free wind! Comes and goes whenever he likes!"

Ventus shook his head sadly. "It's not like that Rox… I just don't think I can stay here…"

"Because that would be too easy right?!" At this point, Roxas simply could not hold it in any longer. The anger and disappointment he felt towards his brother was burning him up. And if it wasn't bad enough, to add insult to injury, Roxas had to find out from Xehanort, an outsider of all people!

"Of course not…"

"You've always been like this Ventus! You take the easy way out and run away when things get too hard for you! When we were kids in school you blew off your studies to play in the arcade! When dad asked you to take over Avalanche you ran off to pursue some delusional music career! Now that his heart condition is worsening, you're running off again! Studying abroad my ass! This is all just a way for you to shirk your own responsibilities. You're simply a coward!"

"I'm not running away from anything Roxas! I have everyone's best interest at heart!"

Refusing to listen to a word Ventus had to say, Roxas angrily ran up to his brother and grabbed him by the collar. "In dad's critical condition you want to leave the family and run off again?! How does that help anyone? Do you want him to worry himself sick again?! Are you trying to kill him?!"

"Of course not Roxas! Just let me explain!"

"Enough! I'm tired of all your damn excuses!" Keeping his left hand held firmly onto Ventus' shirt, Roxas clenched his right hand and raised it up into a fist. "Concert in central park! Studying abroad! Everything is all just fun and games to you! When will you ever grow up, Ventus Strife?!" Before anyone else could react, Roxas angrily launched his fist at Ventus' face, sending him falling down to the ground.

"Ven!"

Horrified at what could happen next, Sora quickly ran behind Roxas and restrained him. Xion also came to Ventus' aid, tears falling uncontrollably down her face as she looked over to her older brother.

"Release me!"

"Calm down Rox! I'm sure Ven has his reasons!"

"Let go of me Sora!"

"You need to calm down! We can all talk this out!"

"Damn it Sora! Let go of me!"

After minutes of struggling, Sora had finally managed to settle Roxas down. Though he was still worried about his twin's distorted anger, Sora reluctantly let go of Roxas. There was dead silence between them. The only thing that could be heard was Xion's whimpering.

Ignoring his little sister's cries and sniffles, Roxas stared angrily down at Ventus. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you really willing to go through with this selfish decision?"

Wiping the blood away from his face, Ventus sighed softly to himself. He decided not to explain himself any further. In his current state, Roxas would not be willing to accept any kind of reasoning. Ventus knew that. "I've already started packing my bags. My mind is made up…"

Sora stared sadly down at his brother. "Ven…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Roxas clenched his teeth together. "If that's your decision so be it." He turned himself around and began walking down the driveway. "But I refuse to accept such as coward as my older brother!"

Roxas quickly left the scene. Before Sora or Xion could stop him, Roxas hopped into his car and drove off.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora quietly knocked on Ventus' bedroom door. Though it was already slightly opened, Sora figured it would be better not to intrude if his brother wanted time alone. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Ventus sitting on top of his bed, packing his clothes away. "Hey Ven. Mind if I come in?"

Though he had his back faced towards the door, Ventus didn't turn around. "Sure…"

As he slowly walked in, Sora sat himself next to Ventus on the bed. "What a day, eh?"

Ventus forced a grin. "Has he come home yet?"

"No. Not yet," Sora said, shaking his head. It was almost midnight and still there was no sign of Roxas. "He's not picking up his phone. Axel doesn't know where he is either…"

"He's that mad at me eh…?"

Sora stared up at the ceiling. "Wouldn't you be?"

Ventus guiltily turned his head to face Sora. "I didn't want you guys to find out this way…"

"Do mom and dad know?"

"I've already talked to them about this…" Though Cloud and Tifa hadn't disapproved of his idea, Ventus knew his parents were hurting on the inside. They were sacrificing themselves for him once again.

Sora lowered his head back down. "Why are you leaving Ven? I just don't understand…" Though he hadn't reacted as aggressively as Roxas, Sora was hurt all the same by his older brother's decisions. It just didn't make sense to him.

Ventus let out a soft sigh as he got up out of bed and stood up. "I'm not you or Roxas, Sora. I'm still trying to find myself. Roxas has Avalanche. He's become the head of the family. Everyone looks onto him for support. And you, Sora. You've found love; you're getting married, preparing to start a family. You both know who you are and what's important to you. I still haven't found that yet…"

"…"

"Ever since we were kids it's been this way. Even though I'm the eldest, I've always been the most hopeless. When I look at dad, bedridden and barely able to move, I feel like such an embarrassment to him. This is why I want to leave. I want to get away, reinvent myself, and find some kind of purpose. Hopefully when I come back, I'll be a better man for it. Dad won't have to worry about me as much…"

Sora stared sadly over at this brother. He never knew that was how his brother felt. It hurt Sora even more because of it. "Ven…"

Ventus dropped his head down and stared at the carpet floor. "I know you guys are angry and hurt… You have every right to be. But I really hope you ca-"

Before Ventus could finish his sentence, Sora stood up and locked his brother in a tight embrace. "It's alright Ven. I understand…"

Ventus' eyes widened in shock. "S-Sora…"

As they pulled away from their man hug, Sora gave his brother a warm smile. "Don't worry about a thing. Roxas and I will watch over dad in your place. You just go and do what you need to do…" Though it hurt Sora to say these words, like his parents, he knew it wouldn't do anyone any good to clip Ventus of his wings. He was, like Roxas had pointed out, a free spirit.

Ventus smiled back at Sora, relieved to see the understanding in his brother's eyes. Out of all of his siblings, Ventus already knew Sora would be the most reasonable to talk with. The two of them were always on good terms like that. Though they had all grown up, that hadn't changed one bit. "Thanks a lot Sora…"

Sora gave Ventus a quick pat on the shoulder. "Just promise you'll stop by every once and a while to visit. Kay?"

Ventus nodded his head. "You can count on it…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"Alright Sora," Kairi said on the phone as she grabbed her purse from the desk.

Ventus' celebratory concert was starting in just a few short minutes and Kairi was hastily trying to make it out of the office. "You don't need to come get me. I should be there in ten minutes."

"….."

"Alright I'll see you there."

As she ran through the hallway with her eyes fixed on the ground, Kairi hasty scamper was put to a stop when she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry about that," Kairi said as she slowed herself down. When she lifted her head up to see who she had hit, Kairi was more than surprise to find it was Roxas.

"R-Roxas? What are you doing here?"

As he brushed his pants and straightened out his suit, Kairi noticed the sour look on Roxas' face. "I'm here to work. Why else would I be here?"

"Shouldn't you be leaving too? Ventus' concert is starting really soon."

At the sound of his brother's name, Roxas flinched a bit. The two of them hadn't talked since their fight the other day. "Of course not. I have more pressing matters to attend to," Roxas said, trying to sound expressionless as possible.

Kairi let out a nervous smile. Sora had taken the day off to help Ventus, Terra and Aqua prepare for their concert. At this point, Kairi had pretty much heard all about the Strife sibling's little quarrel the other day. "Please don't tell me you're still mad at your brother…"

There was a brief silence between them.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he avoided the gaze of his future sister-in-law. "Sora told you?"

Kairi shyly nodded her head. "Yeah…"

"Idiot can't keep his mouth shut," Roxas said, mostly muttering to himself. "But of course he would tell _you_."

Kairi let out a soft smile. Out of sheer impulse, Kairi quickly grabbed onto Roxas hand and led him down the hallway. "Come on."

"W-What are you doing?!"

Kairi ignored Roxas as she kept her head faced forward and continued to march on. Roxas nervously tried to break free from her grip but Kairi was much stronger than she let out to be.

"W-What are you doing Kairi?!"

"You have a car don't you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Great. I need a ride and you need to make up with your brother."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora anxiously reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed the number one for speed dial and then lifted the phone up to his ear.

"Kairi?"

"…"

"Aren't you here yet? The concert is starting in ten minutes!"

"…"

"In the parking lot? Okay. Naminé and I will meet you there."

As Sora hung up the phone, he turned to Naminé who was standing right next to him. "Kairi says she's in the parking lot."

Naminé raised her brow. "That's weird. Didn't she take the bus? Why would she be in the parking lot?"

Not really giving it much thought, Sora simply shrugged his shoulders. "Ah who cares? Let's go find her."

Naminé nodded her head in agreement. The two friends hastily ran away from the stage in the center of the park and made their way to the parking lot. As they reached their destination, Sora and Naminé couldn't find Kairi anywhere.

Sora scratched his head. "That's weird. She said she would be here…"

Suddenly, the two of them heard a familiar voice in the background.

"Hey you guys!"

Sora quickly looked around. It was then that he spotted Kairi, as well as his twin brother, stepping out of Roxas' car.

Kairi eagerly rushed over to her friend and fiancée while Roxas slowly trailed behind her. "Hey you guys! Sorry we're late."

Sora's eyes widened in shock. "R-Roxas? W-What are you doing here?"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "I've been asking myself that the whole ride here…"

Sora couldn't believe it. Just the other day Roxas was prepared for World War III to break out. How Kairi had managed to drag him out to Ventus' concert was astonishing. "D-Does that mean you're no-"

"It means!" Kairi said, interrupting her fiancée. "Naminé has a dance partner now. That's really it."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

After everyone had gathered around and waited patiently to see the live act they came for, the audience was rewarded for their efforts as Ventus, Terra and Aqua slowly walked onto the stage.

Terra took a seat behind the drums while Aqua started fine tuning her guitar. Ventus, obviously the lead singer of the group, picked up his microphone off from the stand and looked out into the crowd. A smile formed on his face, obviously pleased by the great turnout. As he browsed through the audience, he was even more pleased when he spotted Sora and Kairi, standing right in the middle of the crowd.

When Ventus made a little wave to indicate that he spotted him, Sora smiled and quickly nudged his head back. Ventus confusedly followed Sora's line of motion. It was then that he noticed Roxas, standing right behind them. Ventus couldn't believe it. _"He really came…"_

"How?" Ventus mouthed to Sora.

Sora grinned and gave Kairi a quick kiss on the cheek.

"_I see…"_

Giving himself a couple moments to take it all in, Ventus took in a deep breath and then spoke into the mic. "Hello Radiant Garden! Are you guys ready to rock?!"

The audience roared in excitement. "YES!"

A huge smile formed on Ventus face as he looked over to Terra and Aqua and gave them a quick head nod. "Alright! Then let's get this show on the road!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Roxas let out a soft sigh as he watched over the party that was happening right in front of them. He was standing farther back, away from it all. Still, he could clearly see Ventus on stage, singing his heart out. The music was blasting like crazy and everyone seemed to be having fun. Roxas looked down onto the ground as memories to that other day came rushing back. _"Maybe I was too hard on him…"_

_{Now don't you even act like! You don't wanna get up!}_

"What are you thinking about?"

Roxas flinched. His eyes met Naminé's as he lifted up his head. "N-Naminé. What are you doing?"

_{You better get out on the dance floor! Show me what you got!}_

Naminé smiled. She was holding two drinks in her hand, one of which she kindly offered up to Roxas. "I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks," Roxas said as he shyly accepted it. "Shouldn't you be out there having fun?"

_{Cause I don't even want to much! Just for y'all to understand!}_

Naminé took a quick sip out of her drink. "I should be asking you that. Why are you standing here all by yourself?"

Roxas calmly shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm not a partygoer…"

_{A party ain't a party if I'm not in the party, so I need to see some hands!}_

Naminé raised her brow. "Oh really? So I'm guessing the Roxas Strife in all those tabloid magazines is someone completely different, right?

Roxas smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? It's a pretty common name."

_{All I really need to know! Is that you came to the party to enjoy yourself!}_

_{You left your stress and your worries, back at home on the shelf! And let's get freaky!}_

_{Hey, oh! Freaky! Hey, oh, hey! Freaky! Hey, oh, hey! Freaky! Hey, oh, hey! Freaky! Freaky!}_

Naminé smiled as she turned herself around to face the stage. "They're really good. You're older brother has an amazing voice."

Roxas took a sip out of his drink. "His voice and good looks. The only redeeming qualities to him…"

_{Make sure the DJ puts this song on! And turn it up!}_

_{And keep it moving all night long! Til the sun come up!}_

Naminé turned around and starred worriedly over at Roxas. "Not that it's any of my business, but have you tried making up with your brother yet?"

Roxas raised his brow. "Did Kairi blab about my family issues to you?"

Naminé shook her head. "Not at all. Kairi knows how to keep these things private. Sora, on the other hand, he may have let it slip…"

_{Oh, oh, oh, oh!}_

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Of course he did. That idiot just can't seem to keep his mouth shut…"

Naminé smiled. "Maybe you need to learn how to relax. Communication is key in any kind of relationship. You should try talking with him, work everything out."

Roxas let out a soft sigh. Something Sora had once told him started ringing in his head.

"_If you want to reach a compromise, you have to take the first steps…"_

If there was one thing that Roxas could not stand, it was fights within the family. He knew everyone was right. Ventus surely had his reasons for leaving. _"Maybe it's about time I figure out what those reasons were…"_

_{All I really need to know! Is that you came to the party to enjoy yourself!}_

_{You left your stress and your worries, back at home on the shelf! And let's get freaky!}_

"I guess you're right Naminé. I'll be sure to have a talk with him later on…" Roxas grinned as he looked over at the stage. His idiot of a big brother looked like he was having too much fun. They'd have plenty of time to talk after the concert.

_{Hey, oh! Freaky! Hey, oh, hey! Freaky! Hey, oh, hey! Freaky! Hey, oh, hey! Freaky! Freaky!}_

"For now," Roxas said, pulling out his hands and reaching for Naminé's. "What do you say you and I get freaky on the dance floor?"

_{And let's get freaky! Hey, oh, hey! Freaky! Hey, oh, hey! Freaky! Hey, oh, hey!}_

Naminé giggled as she took his hand. "Cheesy reference but okay."

_{Freaky… Freaky…}_

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Ventus smiled as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead. "This next song is dedicated to my brother and his very lovely fiancée. Hope you guys like it."

The music had reduced in speed quite considerably, prompting everyone to pick out a partner and enjoy a bit of slow dancing. Sora and Kairi looked up at Ventus and smiled as they continued to sway back and forth.

_{They got a lot of girls who know they got it going on…}_

_{But nothing's ever a comparison to you…}_

Sora's smile grew as he stared lovingly into Kairi's eyes. "He took the words right out of my mouth."

Kairi blushed as moved away from Sora and playfully hit him on the arm. "Please don't tell me you told him to sing this."

_{Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want…}_

_{And everything I need is everything you do…}_

Sora grinned as he wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist and pulled her back in. "Of course not. Ven and I just think a lot alike."

_{Any girl walk by, don't matter…}_

_{You're looking so much better…}_

_{Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy…}_

_{She could be a super-model, every magazine, the cover…}_

_{She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...}_

Kairi closed her eyes as she leaned forward and rested her head on Sora's shoulders. "You going to miss him?"

_{She's no you…oh, no!}_

_{You give me more than I could ever want!}_

Sora let out a soft sigh as he held onto Kairi a bit tighter. "I'm going to miss him terribly…"

_{She's no you…oh, no!}_

_{I'm satisfied with the one I've got!}_

_{Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed!}_

_{She's only a picture on a magazine!}_

_{She's no you… She's no you!}_

"By the way," Sora said, pulling away from their embrace. "I have a present for you."

_{They got a lot of girls who dance in all the videos…}_

_{But I prefer the way you do, the way you move…}_

Kairi raised her brow. "You got me a present?"

_{You're more than beautiful and I just wanna let you know…}_

_{That all I ever need is what I've got with you…}_

"Not exactly," Sora said as reached into his pants pocket. As he dug through it, he pulled out a stunning silver charm bracelet. "It's actually from Ven. A sort of early wedding gift."

_{Any girl walk by, don't matter…}_

_{Every time you're looking better…}_

_{I think you're perfect, there ain't nothing I would change…}_

Kairi eyes widened as she looked up on stage. As he was singing, Ventus noticed that Sora had shown Kairi his gift to her. Noticing the confusion on her face, Ventus gave her a friendly wink as he carried on with his performance. Kairi smiled when she saw this. "That's so sweet…"

_{She could be a super-model, every magazine, the cover…}_

_{She'll never, ever take my heart away...}_

Sora smiled as he reached for Kairi's hands. "You want to put it on?"

Kairi watched Ventus with a big smile and then turned back to Sora. "Of course."

_{She's no you…oh, no!}_

_{You give me more than I could ever want!}_

_{She's no you…oh, no!}_

_{I'm satisfied with the one I've got!}_

As Kairi lifted up her hand, Sora carefully wrapped the charm bracelet over her wrist and then locked it together. He smiled when he saw that it fit her perfectly. "I think it looks even better than the engagement ring I got you. Ven sure does have an eye for fine jewellery…"

Kairi smiled back at him. "Remind me to thank him after the concert."

Sora nodded his head as he thought back to the conversation he had with his brother the other night.

"_What do you think Sora?" Ventus asked as he leaned over his young brother. "Think she would like it?"_

_Sora smiled as he examined the beautiful piece of jewellery in his hand. "She'll love it Ven," Sora said as he placed the bracelet back in its box. "Though I for one, am a little bit offended."_

_Ventus raised his brow. "How so?"_

"_Well," Sora said while grinning. "You got us a wedding gift that only Kairi can enjoy. Where's my bracelet?" Sora faked a hurt expression as he pouted._

_Ventus chuckled. "You're getting married to a great girl. That's the best gift of all! Even if I got you something, I don't think you'd enjoy it as much as that." _

_Sora nodded his head in agreement. "I guess you're right. She's all I'd ever need…"_

_Ventus smiled as he placed a hand over Sora's shoulders. His little brother was all grown up. "You better take care of her, alright? Big brother won't be here for awhile. Don't let me come back to hear from Roxas or Xion that you're beating your wife or having an affair. Treat her the way she deserves to be treated."_

_Sora smiled back at him. "Don't you worry. I will."_

Sora couldn't help but grin as he looked over at Kairi. "He still has a couple hours after the concert before his flight is scheduled to take off. You'll have plenty of time to say thank you."

Though he was upset that his brother was leaving, Sora knew everything would work out for the best. He had Kairi with him. He wasn't worried.

_{Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed!}_

_{She's only a picture on a magazine!}_

_{She's no you…girl…}_

_{She's no you!}_

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

The audience was roaring with applause as Ventus, Aqua and Terra all took a bow.

"Thank you guys! You were a wonderful audience!" Ventus face lit up as he looked down and saw all the beautiful smiles around him. His heart sank at what he had to say next.

"As you all know, this will be our final performance together…"

The crowd only got louder from there. But it wasn't the applause that raised the volume. It was from everyone's groans and cries of disappointment. Ventus specifically noticed Roxas, standing close to the front of the stage with an incredibly saddened look on his face. Sora and Kairi were standing right next to him.

Ventus sighed as he tried to pump the crowd up once again. "Oh come on you guys!" He turned to his two friends on stage, pointing specifically to Aqua's ever growing tummy. "You can't expect us to keep touring with that little angel on board can you?"

Much to Ventus' relief, the audience burst out into laughter.

"Anyways, before we wrap this up, I'd like to call a very important person on stage."

Immediately, everyone in the crowd started looking around, anxiously wondering who it was that would get to go up on stage.

Ventus bit his lip as he looked down onto the ground. "Um… For those of you that don't know, I'm going to be leaving for the Land of Departure shortly after this concert wraps up. Before I do that, I'd really like to have a word with this person. Um… We had a little spat early on this week, but I'd still really appreciate it if he could join me up here."

Walking towards center stage, Ventus placed his microphone back on its stand and then looked down to the audience. "What do you say Rox? Would you spare your big bro a few words?"

Everyone's eyes immediately fell on Roxas. He bit his lips, obviously reluctant to step forward. Sora, who was standing right next to him, gave Roxas a quick pat on the back as he motioned for him to go. "Come on Rox. Talk to him…"

Taking in a deep breath, Roxas rolled his eyes and stepped forward. Sora, Kairi, and Naminé began to clap their hands, prompting everyone else in the crowd to do the same. Ventus face lit up. He was about to bend down and offer his hand up to Roxas when he noticed something peculiar in the audience.

"…"

"…"

Ventus eyes widened. Without even thinking, Ventus quickly jumped down off the stage and through himself on top of Roxas.

"Rox! Look out!"

A single gunshot was heard.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Roxas slowly opened up his eyes. He didn't know what had happened. One minute he was walking towards the stage, the next he was lying on the ground. Even more peculiar than that, Ventus was lying on top of him.

All Roxas could hear in the background was screaming and yelling.

"Hey Ventus. Get up. What happened here?" As Roxas tried to push his older brother off of him, he quickly noticed that Ventus was being very unresponsive.

Roxas nervously tried to lean his head up a bit."Ventus, what's goin-"

Roxas eyes immediately widened in horror. Ventus back was covered in blood.

In a panic, Roxas excitedly stood up, causing Ventus lifeless body to roll off a little bit on the ground. "W-Wh… W-What…"

"Oh my God!"

"Rox! Ven!"

Amidst all the anarchy going on around him, Sora and Kairi's voices could still be heard in the background. They were running up to him.

But Roxas chose to ignore them. He chose to ignore everything. His eyes were fixed on Ventus as he slowly dropped down on his knees. He placed his hand gently over his brother's back. He slowly found it was getting harder and harder to breath. His hands were beginning to become soaked in a red liquid that Roxas refused to identify.

Roxas stared confusedly at his brother. "V-Ventus wake up…"

"Roxas!" Sora and Kairi were now standing right next to him. Sora watched in horror as Kairi hid her face in Sora's chest. Uncontrollable tears started falling down their faces. "T-This can't be happening! This can't be happening!"

Roxas blocked out all their voices. "C-Come on Ventus… S-Stop playing around…"

"G-Get up Ventus…"

Roxas continued to shake his older brother. Still, he got no response.

"G-Get up Ventus… This isn't the time to be playing around…"

"…"

"G-Get up Ventus…"

"…"

"G-Get up…"

"…"

"Please Ven… Get up…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

A/N : Bet you're wishing you hadn't read this chapter… Someone had to die. That's the general formula.

Songs used were "Freaky" and "She's No You", courtesy of Roxas & Ventus' voice actor, Jesse McCartney.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

_**Preview...**_

**"You just worry about you're damn wedding!"**

"**Have you cried at all?"**

"**Try putting yourself in his shoes."**

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**


	11. The Aftermath

Chapter 11: The Aftermath

Roxas began to pace back and forth in the living room. "I already told you!" he said, yelling into his cell phone. "The ceremony is going to be held in three days!"

"….."

"Everything needs to be prepared the day before! There's no room for screw ups!"

"….."

"I don't care! Just get it done!"

With that, Roxas angrily hung up the phone.

Sora and Xion were seated on the couch. They looked up and starred worryingly at their brother. It had been a week since the concert. A week had passed since the incident. It had been a week since Ventus' death.

Roxas had insisted on taking care of the funeral procession all on his own.

Sora let out a soft sigh. He got up and walked over to his twin brother, gently placing a hand over his shoulders. "Look, Rox. You need to relax. All this stress is really bad for your health."

Roxas immediately brushed his hand away. "I'm fine! Everything's fine!"

Sora bit on his lips. For the past couple of days, there was not a single moment in the day when Roxas had stood still. Not only did he have to manage Avalanche and watch over his grieving mother and father, Roxas also spent a great deal of time at the police station. He had raised hell; deploying over fifty private officers to investigate the circumstances of that day.

Sora knew Roxas couldn't rest in peace until he found Ventus' killer. Out of their entire family, Roxas was having the most trouble accepting Ventus' death. It had happened right in front of him after all. Sora knew that. Still, he worried for his brother. He had already lost one. He didn't want to lose another.

"Roxas… I know this has been really tough on you. Let me help out…"

Roxas angrily shook his head. "No! No! No! Let me handle everything!" Reaching into his pockets, Roxas nervously pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out of the box and began to light it up. "Y-You and Kairi just focus on the wedding! Let me handle everything else!"

Xion sank herself deeper into the couch as she watched her older brother with tears in her eyes. Before the incident, not once in his life had Roxas ever smoked a cigarette. Now, it had become an all too common thing. "R-Roxas…"

Sora starred sadly at Roxas. Even though he was smoking inside, neither Sora nor Xion bothered to stop him. He was already on edge. "Look Roxas. There's no way you can handle everything on your own. Ven's memorial service is in a few days and you're already a nervous wreck…"

Roxas took a long drag out of his cigarette and then blew a smoke. "I said I was fine! J-Just worry about the wedding!"

Sora quickly brushed the smoke fumes away from them, trying his best not to cough. "There's no way I can worry about the wedding with all this happening. Besides, Kairi and I have already decided to put our plans on hold…"

Roxas pulled the cigarette away from his mouth. He raised his brow and starred coldly at his brother. "You what?!"

"Well, with everything that's happened… Plus with the funeral and all… We just thought it would be better t-"

Roxas didn't allow Sora to finish. He immediately walked up to his twin brother and grabbed him angrily by the collar. "You listen here Sora! This is not a discussion! You two are getting married! As soon as possible!"

Sora stared nervously at Roxas. "B-But Rox. With everything that's happ-"

"I don't care!" Roxas yelled out.

Xion immediately got up and ran up to her brothers. "R-Rox! Please, calm down!"

Roxas kept his eyes fixed on Sora. "Be quiet Xion!"

"R-Rox…"

Sora's eyes widened. "What has gotten into you?!"

Ignoring his siblings completely, Roxas continued to carry on. "Dad's heart condition is getting worse and worse by the day. He needs a day of enjoyment! This wedding needs to happen! The sooner, the better." Roxas closed his eyes as he clenched his teeth together. "He's already lost a son. The least you can do is give him a daughter to make up for it!"

Sora's heart sank. Everything was killing his brother on the inside. It was all too clear. "B-But Rox…"

"Damn it Sora! I have everything under control! You just worry about you're damn wedding!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"I still can't believe it…"

Kairi nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Leon looked over to his niece on the other side of the kitchen room table. "Do the police have any leads yet?"

Kairi bit on her lip. "No. Roxas is exerting all of his energy into this investigation. Hopefully, they'll be able to catch the culprit soon…"

"I see," Leon said, quietly taking a sip out of his coffee. "He was so young too…"

Kairi sadly nodded her head. "Will you guys be coming to the funeral?"

There was a brief silence.

Leon set his coffee back on the coffee. He let out a soft sigh as he looked over to his niece once again. "Of course…"

A smile managed to reach Kairi's face. The fact that her uncle would be willing to let go of his pride for this was something Kairi was especially grateful for. "Thank you, Leon. I'm sure it would really make Sora's family happy to see you guys… Especially Mr. Strife…"

Leon nodded his head. "I believe the man has suffered enough. No parent should have to bury their child…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Roxas angrily clenched his teeth together. "I don't have time for screw ups like this!"

"….."

"The ceremony will be held in two days! I need all the preparations to be ready by then!"

"….."

"If you can't even handle a measly job like this, I'll find someone who can! It's not that difficult!"

"….."

"Fine then!"

As he hung up the phone, Roxas slammed his fists on the desk. "Damn it!"

Suddenly, the intercom began to buzz. "M-Mr. Strife…?"

"What?!"

"Um… Mr. Strife," the voice on the intercom said nervously. "T-There's someone here to see you. It'-"

Roxas shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone. "Send them away!"

"B-But sir…"

"I said send them away!"

"Y-Yes sir…"

As his receptionist hung up, Roxas nervously reached into his drawer and pulled out another pack of cigarettes. As he was about to light it up, a knock was suddenly heard on the door.

Clenching his teeth together, Roxas set the box on top of his desk as he quickly walked over to open the door. "I specifically requested that no one disturb m-"

As he opened the door, Roxas' eyes widened. Without finishing his sentence, he immediately turned around and walked back to his desk. "What do you want?"

As she stepped into his office, Kairi quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to Roxas. "I just wanted to see how you were doing..."

Roxas scoffed as he sank back into his seat. "I'm your boss. Shouldn't I be the one monitoring my employees? Not the other way around?"

Kairi let out a small smile as she took a seat in one of the visitor chairs. "Sora tells me you haven't been getting enough sleep..."

"Sora was lying," Roxas argued back. "I'm sleeping plenty. Everything is fine."

Kairi let out a soft sigh. She looked down on Roxas' desk and pointed to his pack of cigarettes. "What about those?"

"What about them?"

"You hate smoking. Sora says you never use to smoke before."

"Sweetheart," Roxas said as he let out a humourless laugh. To prove his sister-in-law wrong, Roxas quickly pulled out a cigarette from the box and lit it up. "Don't assume you know everything about me. Don't assume my twin brother knows everything either." Roxas grinned coldly as he puffed out a smoke.

Kairi stared sadly at Roxas. Sora had told her earlier about Roxas' change in attitude. He had always been so calm and reserved, so put together, even in the most difficult of situations. Now, he was nothing short of a train-wreck. "There's nothing wrong with feeling sad Roxas… It doesn't take much to see that you're hurting on the inside…"

Roxas crossed his arms together as he leaned back on his chair. "Everything's fine. Like I told my brother and sister, I'm feeling fine. Everything's fine."

"Roxas…"

"Instead of worrying about me, you should be focused on planning your wedding."

Kairi raised her brow. "Roxas, I thought Sora had already told you… The two of us ar-"

Before Kairi could finish her sentence, Roxas angrily slammed on the desk. Kairi flinched over his impulsive move. "Damn it woman! I don't care if you two want to postpone it! It's going to happen!"

"R-Roxas."

"You two were so eager to get married before! What's stopping you now?!" Roxas asked angrily, nervously panting for breath. "Huh?! My parents are fine with it! Your uncle has given the green light! Nothing should be stopping you now!"

Kairi watched with sad eyes as Roxas continued to yell at the top of his lungs. Slowly getting up from her seat, Kairi walked around the desk and over to Roxas. Turning his chair around to face her, Kairi slowly kneeled down, hoping to level herself with him.

"You know the reason Roxas…"

Roxas cringed as he avoided Kairi's gaze. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! If you have nothing else to say, kindly step out of my office!"

Kairi ignored Roxas' demands. Instead, she slowly reached out for his hands and held onto them tightly. "No one wanted this to happen Roxas… But it did happen…"

"…"

"Don't blame yourself for this…"

"…"

"It's not your fault…"

Roxas immediately pulled his hands away from Kairi. She was wrong. She was so terribly wrong. "IT IS MY FAULT!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Instead of going home that night, Roxas decided to go out for a little drive. He needed time to cool off. He wanted to ease his mind a little. He wanted to get away from everything and everyone. It was all becoming too much.

Eventually, after hours of driving through town aimlessly, Roxas somehow found himself standing where it had all happened. He had come to the central park.

As he walked over to the nearest park bench, Roxas couldn't help but feel heavy hearted. He sat himself down, starring sadly at the ground. His whole world had, and still was, spinning around out of control. He wanted everything to just stop. Even more so, he wanted to be free of all his worries. He wanted to be free from his obligations and his duties. Plain and simple, he just wanted to be free of life.

"Roxas?"

Roxas slowly broke out of his trance when he noticed someone else nearby. As he lifted his head up, his eyes caught sight of Naminé, slowly walking towards him.

"N- Naminé? What are you doing here?"

Naminé raised her brow. "I should be asking you the same thing," she said as she gave Roxas a perplexed look. "I always take a stroll through this area. What are you doing here?"

Roxas flinched. In all honesty, he wasn't too sure himself. "I guess… I just wanted to find a quiet place to think…"

"Oh. A-Am I disturbing you?" Naminé asked nervously, worrying that her presence might become a hindrance to him.

Roxas immediately shook his head. "N-No, no, of course not." He shyly looked over to Naminé and then ducked his head down once again. "I could actually use someone to talk to…"

Naminé nodded her head understandingly as she walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Were you thinking about your brother?"

"…"

"…"

"Amongst other things..."

Naminé starred sympathetically at Roxas. "Have you cried at all?"

Roxas shook his head. "Surprisingly no." Roxas couldn't help but feel appalled by this. His older brother had died, trying to save his life, and yet Roxas was unable to shed a single tear. "Not even once…"

Though he tried to conceal it, Naminé could still see the pained expression on his face. All this bent up sadness was eating him up on the inside. "What else troubles you Roxas?"

"…"

"…"

"I guess everything… I just don't know how to deal with it all anymore…"

Naminé nodded her head knowingly as she shifted herself closer to Roxas. "Have you tried praying?"

Roxas shyly shook his head. "I'm not exactly a religious person…" Roxas never liked the idea of putting his fate in the hands of other people, especially not some sort of higher power that might not even be real. He was a doubting Thomas through and through.

"You don't necessarily have to be religious," Naminé said as she gave him a warm smile. "Praying helps when you feel you can't handle something on your own. When there's a wish you desperately want to make come true. In a way, it's just a call for help to anyone who is willing to listen."

Roxas forced a grin as he looked up to the sky. "What if there's no one up there willing to listen? What if they don't have time?"

There was a brief silence.

"God makes time for all his children. As long as you're willing to speak, he'll be willing to listen."

Roxas raised his head up and looked over to Naminé. There was an innocent, child-like expression on his face, one many people would never expect to see from him. "Do you really think so?"

Naminé smiled at Roxas. She quickly leaned over and placed her hands gently over his. "Why don't we pray together?"

Roxas raised his brow. "Huh?"

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Sitting there a bit confused, Roxas nervously did what Naminé had asked of him. He slowly closed his eyes and inhaled softly.

Naminé smiled to herself as she did the same. "Now, what would make you happy right here, right now?"

Roxas gulped. He was being uncharacteristically timid, mostly due to the fact that Naminé was holding onto his hands rather tightly. "I'm not too sure…"

"Take a minute to think about it. Pray from the heart."

Roxas sat there completely still as he nervously contemplated his answer. He could feel Naminé's warm hands resting over his cold ones, reassuring him. He had to admit, it made him feel more comfortable.

"I pray… that my brother Ventus is happy, wherever he may be right now. And that he can rest in peace…"

Naminé nodded her head. "What else?"

"I pray…that my family will be able to make it through this difficult time. That my father will remain healthy and live a long life with my mother…"

"Good. Go on."

"I-I pray my sister will grow up and blossom into the beautiful, well-rounded woman I know she'll become." Roxas took in another deep breath. "I also hope that Sora and Kairi will be able to get married and live happily together."

Naminé couldn't help but smile when she heard all of Roxas' lovely sentiments. "Don't you wish anything for yourself?"

Roxas slowly opened up his eyes, as did Naminé. Though he kept his hands held firmly onto hers, Roxas lifted his head up once again to stare at the vast amount of stars in the sky. "One shouldn't be too greedy…"

Naminé smiled as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

There was a brief silence.

"Do you think he heard me?"

"Of course. I'm sure he heard you loud and clear."

Roxas took in a deep breath. He had to admit, he felt much more relieved now. "Hey, Naminé?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it…"

Naminé smiled. "What are friends for, right?"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"I'm worried about him Kairi. He's not himself."

Kairi nodded her head. "I'm worried too Sora…"

Sora let out a soft sigh. "I really don't know what to do Kairi. He smokes almost two packs a day. He comes home either drunk or ready to pass out. Last night he didn't even come home at all! I don't know what he's thinking!"

Kairi sighed. She knew exactly what Roxas was thinking. He was on a path of self-destruction fuelled by nothing else but guilt.

_Roxas cringed as he avoided Kairi's gaze. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! If you have nothing else to say, kindly step out of my office!"_

_Kairi ignored Roxas' demands. Instead, she slowly reached out for his hands and held onto them tightly. "No one wanted this to happen Roxas… But it did happen…"_

"…"

"_Don't blame yourself for this…"_

"…"

"_It's not your fault…"_

_Roxas immediately pulled his hands away from Kairi. "IT IS MY FAULT!"_

"_No it's not Roxas! It's not your fault! Don't blame yourself…"_

_Roxas angrily stood up and pulled himself away from Kairi. "How is it not my fault Kairi?! How is it not my fault! Ventus died trying to protect me! He died protecting me! I'm the reason he died! I'm the reason he's no longer alive! I'm the one who killed him!"_

_Kairi starred sadly over at Roxas. She had never seen him so hysterical before. "Please Roxas… That's not true. Please don't think that…"_

"_I do think that! It is true! Nothing else can be closer to the truth! I'm the reason my big brother died! I killed him!"_

"_No Rox-"_

_Roxas angrily walked over to his office door. "I don't want to hear it! Just get out! Get out! Get out!"_

Kairi bit her lips. "Try putting yourself in his shoes. It hasn't been easy for him…"

Sora let out a soft sigh. "I know that Kairi. I know he's hurting… We all are." Sora clenched his fist together as he thought back to Ventus. All their childhood memories, secrets shared between brothers, the bond that they had shared, it all seemed to be slipping away. "He's not the only one hurting. I just wish he would open up to us instead of keeping it all inside. He's not only hurting himself but everyone around him. It's just…it's just selfish…"

"I know…"

"And then he questions why we're postponing the wedding! He made it seem like it was a crime for us to put it on hold!" Sora eyes began to well up. "It's not like I don't want to get married! Why can't he see that it's all becau-"

Kairi placed her hand on Sora's lap. "Don't worry Sora. Whatever happens, we'll find a solution… together."

Holding back the tears in his eyes, Sora forced a grin. "You promise?"

Kairi smiled as she slowly leaned up and gave him a tender kiss. "I promise. It's always going to be you and I together."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

"You're telling me you've employed every possible man on this case?" Roxas asked in a questioning tone as he eyed the officer in front of him.

He was a rather peculiar looking man, with dark hair tied together into a long ponytail. Roxas couldn't help but raise his brow as he noticed the injuries on the policeman's face. There was a large jagged scar over his left eye and his right eye seemed to be damaged as it was covered by an eyepatch. He certainly looked like an intimidating man.

"Are you sure you have the situation under control, officer…" Roxas reached for his clipboard on top of his desk. He quickly eyed it over and then raised his head back up. "Commissioner Xigbar?"

The officer in front of him chuckled as he nodded his head. "You betcha! We'll catch that bastard before you even have time to open up your chequebook."

Roxas raised his brow. For someone who was in charge of the entire police force, the man didn't seem to take his job all that seriously. "Well… if there's any updates on the case be sure to inform me right away commissioner."

Xigbar grinned. "No problemo Chief! Now if you'd excuse me, I best be going." He placed a hand over his stomach and began rubbing it. "Nature's calling."

Roxas reluctantly nodded his head, granting him permission to leave. As Xigbar left the office, Roxas leaned back and sank deeper into his chair. Slowly, he reached into his desk and pulled out a small flask. He was about to take a drink when he suddenly stopped himself.

"_Roxas… I know this has been really tough on you. Let me help out…"_

"_I just wanted to see how you were doing..."_

"_What are friends for, right?"_

Suddenly, Roxas began to get hit with even more guilt than before. He quickly shoved the flask back into his drawer and closed it up. _"They're right… They're all right… I can't do this on my own…"_

Suddenly, the phone began to ring.

Putting his worries to the side, Roxas quickly straightened himself and looked over at his machine. It was Axel.

"What is it Axel?"

"..."

Roxas' eyes widened. "What do you mean their cancelling the contract?!"

"…"

"A-Are you positive?!"

"..."

"This is ridiculous!"

"..."

Roxas angrily slammed his hands on the desk. "Book us two tickets to Twilight Town immediately!"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

It was getting dark. This was the second night in a row that Roxas hadn't come home.

Sora and Xion sat themselves on the couch as they starred sadly at the front door. Cloud and Tifa had finally gone to bed. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Sora finally managed to calm them down enough to go to sleep. The two of them had promised to stay up and wait for Roxas.

Xion let out a soft sigh. "Where is he…?"

Sora sadly shrugged his shoulders. It seemed that was all he could do as of late. "Don't worry Xion. Rox is probably just getting a drink with Axel or something. He'll be home soon…"

Leaning her head on her big brother's shoulders, Xion starred sadly at the small family picture frame placed on the living table. It was taken only a couple years ago, when they were all together. It broke her heart to know they would never get the chance to take another photo like that. "When's the funeral going to start…?"

Sora sighed. "Tomorrow at noon… You should get some sleep, be prepared…"

"…"

"…"

Xion nodded her head as she closed her eyes. Small droplets of tears began to flow down her face. "I miss him Sora… I miss him so much…"

Sora didn't look down at his sister. He bit on his lips, hoping to hold back his own set of tears. "I do too Xion… I do too…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

A/N : First off, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. University is coming right along the corner and I've just been really freaking out. Second of all, sorry if this chapter was a little short and a bit boring. It was mostly Roxas based because I really just wanted to emphasis his grief and trauma in particular. Anyways, I promise I'll try to update more quickly from now on, and I'll definitely have more Sora/Kairi scenes.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

_**Preview...**_

"**Why must you two fight here of all places!"**

**"Why can't you consider our feelings?"  
**

**"I'll regret it for the rest of my life."**

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**


	12. Regret

Chapter 12: Regret

Roxas ran. He ran faster than he had ever run in his entire life. He was panting and wheezing, out of breath and nearly ready to pass out. But he wouldn't stop. He only prayed he wasn't too late. He prayed to God that he wasn't too late.

But he was.

As he continued running through the graveyard, he was finally brought to a stop, by a group of mourners making their way home. His feet suddenly felt like they were frozen to the ground. In front of the line were his family.

Sora, who was standing next to Kairi, was the first to break away from the group. He slowly walked up to Roxas, disgust and rage were etched all over his face. "Where the hell have you been?"

Roxas remained silent. He could only look up and stare sadly at his family. His mother and sister were staring right back at him. He saw from the redness in their eyes that they had been crying. Probably all throughout the day.

"I'll ask you again," Sora said angrily, gritting his teeth together. "Where have you been?"

"…"

Kairi nervously walked up to Sora, holding him tightly by the arms. "Sora please. Don't do this here…"

Suddenly, another figure arrived at the scene.

"Hey you guys!"

Sora eyes widened. It was Axel.

Like Roxas, the red-haired man had also come late, and at a loss of breath. "Mr. Strife," Axel said as he addressed Cloud. He was clearly having trouble speaking as he huffed and puffed in between each word. "Please forgive us. We didn't think we'd be this late…"

Cloud and Tifa both remained silent. They were at a loss for words. They didn't know _how _to react to it all. The funeral procession had ended. Their eldest son had already been buried. And yet these two were only _just _arriving. It was enough to break any parent's heart.

Sora began to feel his blood boiling. He immediately pulled away from Kairi, stepping up in front of his brother, keeping their faces only inches apart from one another. "What was it this time Roxas?" Sora asked coldly. "Big shot executive meeting? You and Axel treating special guests? Or maybe… you were just a little too hung over from your late night partying to make it today. Hmm? Which one?"

"…"

"You really are something, you know that?" Sora said condescendingly. "Now that Ven is buried six feet into the ground, you finally decide to show up?!"

"…"

"Don't you think you're a little too late?!"

"You don't understand!" Roxas yelled out, finally breaking his silence. "There was a major crisis that Axel and I had to deal with! We had to fly to Twilight Town on short notice! We thought we would make it back on time but our flight suddenly got delayed for several hours!"

"Stop with all your damn excuses!" Sora angrily shot back. His muscles began to grow more and tense as his pulse sped up.

"Boys, boys, boys," said a mysterious man from the back of the crowd.

Sora and Roxas both raised their head.

With a sinister aura floating around him, one that went unnoticed by everyone besides Roxas, Xehanort, the man that had spoken up, slowly stepped out from the crowd and stood between the two brothers.

"Roxas," Xehanort said, placing a hand on the blonde Strife's shoulder. "Don't you think you've embarrassed yourself enough for one day? Maybe it's best if yo-"

Roxas immediately pushed Xehanort away from him. "Keep quiet! This is family business!"

"Don't talk to him like that," Sora interceded, coming to the old man's defence. "He was only saying what everybody here thinks! There's no way to justify what you've done! You've no right to be here!"

Roxas began to feel his body temperature rising as well. "Why do you always side with outsiders?! You need to remember this Sora," Roxas yelled out angrily. "I'm still your brother!"

"Enough!" Sora shot back. "I only need to side with reason!"

"…"

"All you've ever cared about was doing business! You couldn't even take one day off to go to your own brother's freaking funeral?! For me to have a brother such as you, do you understand that there are no words to describe the shame I feel?!"

"…"

"For Ven to have such a despicable kid brother, he'll never be able to rest in peace!"

Suddenly, that was the last insult that Roxas could manage to take. Before he even knew what he was doing, Roxas had raised his hand and slapped Sora across the face.

"What did you say?!"

The force of Roxas' strike caused Sora's head to thrust to the side. His spiky hair moved along with it, covering the part of Sora's face which had been hit. Slowly registering what had just happened, Sora stared coldly at his brother while his hand slowly made its way to his cheek.

Everyone's jaw dropped at what happened next.

Completely enraged, Sora thrust himself forward and swung his fist right at his brother. There was a loud cracking noise as Sora's fist pressed itself on Roxas' face. The sheer force put into it was enough to make Roxas loose his balance ever so slightly.

"I meant it the first time I said it!" Sora yelled out angrily. "I can no longer accept such a despicable, money-hungry man as my brother! Get lost!"

Roxas didn't respond. His legs were still feeling a bit wobbly. And he was still hurting, more so than he had ever been in a long time.

Sora huffed out loud as stared down at his brother. There was now blood on his face. Sora cringed as he stared at his own hand. He hated fights. And yet, he had half a mind to punch his brother a second time.

And he would have, if his father had not intervened.

"What is the matter with you boys?!" Cloud yelled out as he stepped up.

Sora and Roxas both remained silent, staring angrily at each other, neither one daring to respond.

"Have you no sense at all?!" Cloud yelled out with tears in his eyes. "Why must you two fight here of all places! Have you no sense of respect for your brother?!"

Cloud suddenly came to a stop. He quickly placed a hand over his chest as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

"Dad!" Xion yelled out, immediately rushing to her father's side.

As their father's spasm continued, both Strife twins began to relax their fists, the guilt and shame of what they had just done suddenly setting in.

Kairi decided to step in again, putting herself beside Sora as she gave him a pleading look. "Uncle Cloud and Aunt Tifa are both worn out. You should take them home."

Sora froze for awhile. His eyes were fixed on his brother. With much hesitance, he nodded his head and walked over to his father and mother's side, leading them away from the gravesite.

All the other mourners followed suit, nervously passing by Roxas as they made their way to the parking lot.

Xehanort smirked as he passed by. "Glad that's over," he said, adding more to Roxas' grief. "To have his two little brothers fighting in front of his gravesite… My God… little Ventus is probably crying in heaven as I speak."

Though it was supposedly only a whisper, Roxas had heard it perfectly clear. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together, trying his absolute best not to let tears fall down his face.

And then he ran off.

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Kairi followed after him. It didn't take a genius to figure out where he had run off to. He was in front of Ventus' grave, on his hands and feet… and crying.

"Roxas…"

Roxas didn't look up. He clenched his hands together and began to pound his fist into the ground. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Kairi nervously walked up to his side. "R-Roxas… please don't be like this…"

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Sora didn't mean what he said Roxas," Kairi said, hoping to give him some sort of relief. "Nobody blames you."

Roxas angrily shook his head, rejecting Kairi's words of comfort as he sank deeper and deeper into the ground. "I'm sorry Ven… I'm sorry… I couldn't make it back in time to send you off… I'm sorry…"

Kairi's heart sank. "Please Roxas, don't be like this. Ventus understands. He'll forgive you," Kairi reasoned. "He wouldn't blame you…"

"That's not true!" Roxas yelled out, clenching his teeth together. "He'll never forgive me! The last time we spoke I yelled at him! I yelled and punched my own brother! I never got the chance to apologize!" Roxas continued to pound his fists into the ground, his cries becoming louder and louder. "He was buried and I didn't even get to send him off! Damn it all! Damn it! Damn it!"

"…"

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Kairi continued to watch helplessly with tears running down her face. He had become so broken, so lost, and he was dealing with all these emotions alone.

Very carefully, feeling the need not to startle him, Kairi bent down and wrapped her arms around Roxas' head, hoping to give her friend any sort of comfort that she could.

Roxas flinched. Though her gesture did not cause his cries and whimpers to cease, Roxas slowly found himself calming down; the pain and grief he felt only a moment before being replaced with something… else.

"Please Roxas… It's all going to be okay…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Sora tried to maintain his composure as he helped his parents into the taxi cab. His father had immediately fallen asleep as soon as he stepped inside. He didn't want to be awake. He didn't want to face any of the emotional turmoil anymore. Sora understood, as did the rest of the family. They didn't bother to wake him.

As Tifa settled herself into the seat, she rolled down the window and stared worriedly at her son and daughter who were standing outside.

"Sora," she called out.

Sora bent down to level with her. "Yes mom?"

"… Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Sora shook his head. "It's fine mom. You and dad go on ahead. I'll take Xion home in my car."

Tifa looked down nervously. "Yes… but…"

Sora sighed. He understood why his mother was being so cautious. "It's fine mom. I promise, I won't get into another fight with him…"

"It's not that Sora," Tifa replied. "I don't want to see you brothers like this… I've already lost Ventus… If you two were to ever…"

"Mom," Sora interrupted. "I promise everything will be fine. Just go home and get some rest."

Hesitantly, Tifa nodded her head and rolled the window back down. As Sora stepped away from the curb, the taxi pulled out of the parking lot and drove off into the street.

Xion, who was standing next to Sora, nervously placed a hand over her brother. "Are you okay Sora?"

Sora let out a soft sigh and nodded his head. "I'll be fine," he said, reassuring his sister. "Now come on. Let's get to my car."

Xion raised her brow. "Um… what about Kairi?"

"…"

"…"

"… She's probably with him," Sora said nonchalantly, making his way to the other side of the lot.

"Shouldn't we get them," Xion asked nervously as she followed her brother. "Um… I mean, _her_."

Sora shook his head. "It's fine. He'll probably give her a ride home afterwards."

In all honesty, Sora was glad that Kairi had chased after Roxas. Despite the anger and frustration he was feeling for his brother, he still knew that his brother was hurting. It would be best if he had someone to talk to.

"_Better her than me I suppose…"_

"Sora…" Xion said, interrupting his train of thought.

Sora raised his brow as he looked over to his little sister. "Yeah Xion?"

"… Please," Xion said softly.

Sora blinked. "Please… what?"

"…"

"…"

"Please tell me you and Rox won't stay like this forever. Promise me you'll eventually make up…"

"…"

"…"

Sora let out a soft sigh. He didn't really know what to say. He could forgive a lot of things in his brother, but this just wasn't one of them.

"I'm sorry Xion," Sora said sadly. "I don't think I can promise you that…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Roxas began to feel a hint of guilt as he eyed the white handkerchief in his hands. Kairi had given it to him to wipe off his tears. It had taken nearly half an hour, but she had finally managed to calm him down. The two of them were now sitting quietly in the middle of the graveyard; Roxas trying hard to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry Kairi," Roxas said nervously, lifting up the thin piece of fabric. "It seems I've got your handkerchief all messed up."

The girl sitting in front of him smiled. "Don't worry," she assured him. "You hang on to it."

Roxas nodded his head. He couldn't help but cringe as he eyed it himself. It had become all crumpled and soaked up. The truly sad part was that it was all soaked with his tears. "I promise I'll give it back to you another time," Roxas said, tucking it away in his coat pocket.

Kairi nodded her head.

The two of them sat quietly in the graveyard for awhile, with Kairi looking over and examining the bruise on Roxas' face. Sora's one punch had managed to cut a corner of his lips.

Roxas took notice of her stares as he looked up. "Does it really look that bad?"

"It could have been worse," Kairi replied. "Luckily for you, Sora's not that experienced in fist fighting."

"Yeah…" Roxas said, letting out a half-hearted grin. "Lucky me…"

There was a brief moment of silence; neither of them really knew what to say.

"Earlier… you said there was a major crisis…"

"…"

"I know you Roxas," Kairi said confidently. "There must have been a reason for your disappearance. I'm sure you wouldn't have gotten up and left if it wasn't something major."

Roxas quickly turned to the side. He made it clear that he was avoiding the question.

Kairi sighed, quickly shifting herself over to level with him. "Despite what you allow others to believe, I know the most important thing to you isn't business Roxas. It's your family. Don't keep everything inside. Don't keep your troubles away from people that care about you."

"…"

"Sora and I really worry about you," Kairi said, reassuring him. "Sure, even if you tell us, there's a large chance we wouldn't be able to help anyway. Still," she argued. "It'd help ease you of your burden. At the very least you wouldn't be the only one worrying about things. Please, tell me."

Roxas bit down on his lips as he looked over at Kairi. He knew she cared about him. He knew she genuinely cared about him. That was all the more reason why he wouldn't burden her with useless information. "Any problems that have come up, I've already taken care of it," Roxas said calmly. "You guys can rest easy."

"Are you sure Roxas?"

Roxas confidently nodded his head. "The important thing now," Roxas said, pointing his finger towards the engagement ring on Kairi's finger. "The important thing now is for you and Sora to get married."

Kairi blinked at him, surprised and even a little annoyed that he would bring up the topic at a time like this. "Roxas, we've been over this…"

"Please," Roxas interrupted. He stared intensely at her, and Kairi couldn't help but shiver a bit. The look he gave her did not come from his usually fierce and confident self. Instead, it was pleading and vulnerable. "Please Kairi. My mother and father have been through too much already. They need happy memories to replace the sad ones…"

"…"

"…"

Kairi sighed as she placed her hand gently over Roxas' lap. "Roxas, there's no doubt that me and Sora are going to get married. You don't have to worry about that," Kairi said reassuring him. "But… it shouldn't be this rushed, especially during these circumstances. Having our wedding date so close to Ventus' funeral date… do you really think Sora and I would be happy on that day? Why can't you consider our feelings?"

"…"

"You know, you shouldn't be so careless…"

"…"

"…"

Roxas nervously scrapped his hands against the ground. "Of course I'm careless…" Roxas said sadly. "If I wasn't so careless, I would have settled this problem a long time ago. Then I wouldn't need to fly off to Twilight Town. I wouldn't have missed my big brother's funeral…"

"…"

"I'll regret it for the rest of my life…"

Kairi's heart sank. "Roxas…"

"I admit it Kairi!" Roxas said, interjecting. "I might be pushing this too far. But you two getting married really is the right thing to do!"

Kairi bit her lips as she looked him over. She understood Roxas' intentions. She understood why he was pushing the subject. It wasn't about the wedding at all. All he really wanted was to bring his family back together.

"I understand that you're suffering Roxas," Kairi said gently. "I have no right to even imagine how much pain you must be going through."

"…"

"But you have to move forward," Kairi pleaded. "If you keep going down this path, it's only going to cause a rift between you and the people that care about you."

"…"

"Trust me."

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Roxas hesitantly twisted the knob of the front door and pushed it open. The lights were all off. It looked like everyone had gone to bed.

Roxas sighed as he removed the key from the lock and closed the door behind him. After he had dropped off Kairi, he had spent the rest of the day driving around town in an endless circle. He didn't want to come home. He felt he didn't have the resolve to face his family just yet.

As he walked up the stairs, Roxas made his way to the study room. Just as he was about to walk inside, someone else had stepped into the hallway.

Roxas froze.

The other resident remained completely expressionless, not even looking remotely surprised. "When did you get home?"

"Just now," Roxas replied as he eyed the room his brother was coming for. It was his parent's room. "Were you talking to mom and dad? Are they asleep?"

Sora nodded his head. "They've had a rough day…"

"I see…"

"Shouldn't you get to bed?"

Roxas nervously shook his head. "I thought I would get some work done…"

Sora scoffed. He didn't even feel the need to argue about this anymore. His twin brother had made his priorities perfectly clear already. "Of course you are." With that, Sora calmly walked away and stepped into his own bedroom. They exchanged no more words after that.

Roxas sighed, stepping out of the hallway and into his study room. He wasn't exactly enjoying being given the cold shoulder by his twin brother. And yet, at the same time, he couldn't really blame his brother either.

Roxas grinned as he placed a hand over his lip, touching upon the spot that Sora had struck him. If the situation were reversed, Roxas knew he would have acted out in the exact same way, maybe even more.

Still, casting his thoughts aside, he closed the door behind him and took a seat behind his desk. Though he and Axel had resolved Avalanche's immediate crisis, there were still far more issues that needed to be worked out. The reassurance he gave to Kairi was far from the truth. Avalanche was in deeper trouble than any of them could possibly imagine.

Settling himself in his chair, Roxas set off to get to work. As he took off his coat to get more comfortable, Roxas flinched when he remembered something. Digging his hands into his coat pocket, he pulled out the white handkerchief that Kairi had given to him earlier.

For some reason, Roxas couldn't help but stare at it for awhile. It was strange, but looking into it actually caused a grin to form on his face. It was some kind of odd phenomenon.

Reasoning that it was just the lovely design that caught his attention, Roxas opened up his desk drawer and placed the fabric neatly inside. Right beside it, was another handkerchief of similar design. The one that Kairi had given to him in the hospital.

Roxas raised his brow. It was unusual. He was slightly sure that he had returned to her. Why it was still in his drawer was a mystery.

"_Guess I owe her two handkerchiefs back…"_

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

A/N : That wasn't too bad. The gap between this chapter and the previous one was a little under a month. Not too bad right?

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

_**Preview...**_

"**Stop being so stubborn!"**

"**Something has got to change."**

"**I don't mind playing the villain."**

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**


	13. Rising Tension

Chapter 13: Rising Tension

"You really haven't spoken at all?"

Sora shook his head indifferently. A week had passed since Ventus' memorial and yet the two brothers showed no signs of reconciling with each other.

Kairi sighed. The two of them were eating their lunches outside the Avalanche building. She had hoped that they would have been able to put the whole incident aside by now. Clearly, their wounds were still fresh.

"He's your brother Sora…" Kairi said sadly, hoping to convince him. "Stop being so stubborn."

Sora calmly took a bite out of his sandwich. Kairi could see him gritting his teeth as he chewed.

"I can't accept that scumbag as my brother anymore," Sora said indignantly. "I can forgive him for a lot of things… but this isn't one of them."

Sora groaned as he looked at his watch. "I'm going to head back inside a little early. I don't want to accidently meet him in the hallway." Sora stood up and gave Kairi a quick kiss before darting off into the building.

Kairi sighed as she finished off the rest of her lunch. She knew things couldn't continue to go on like this. Someone would have to take the first step.

Hesitantly, she pulled out her phone and quickly dialled a number. The phone rang for a while until someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

Kairi smiled. "Hey." As she spoke she could clearly hear a sigh on the other end of the line.

"…Hi."

"How about the two of us go out for dinner tonight?"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

It was already late into the afternoon and Sora had not yet left his office. He had decided to stay back at work a little later to catch up on a bit of paperwork. By now most of his staff members had gone home, leaving him all to his lonesome. For once it was him who was the workhorse.

"_Might as well be…" _Sora thought to himself as leaned back into his chair. Kairi had already made plans to have dinner with Naminé and it wasn't like he had anywhere to go anyways. _"If it means avoiding him I'd gladly stay back any day…"_

With this in mind, Sora thought back to his conversation with Kairi earlier this morning. Of course, he knew she was right. It wasn't normal for him to stay made at his brother for so long. Their fights would always disappear as quickly as they came.

Then again, Roxas never gave him a reason to be his aggravated, until now. Things were different this time around and Sora was at a complete loss. He knew the two of them couldn't continue to go on like this, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to look at his brother, let alone reconcile with him.

"_Something has got to change…"_

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

The two of them took a seat as they were escorted to their table.

After naming the evening specials and taking down their orders the waiter left the two of them to themselves while he went off to serve another table. Roxas took in a sip of wine, eyeing the person sitting in front of him as he waited for the lecture that was bound to come.

"Not too bad," Roxas said as he raised his glass, putting in an effort to make small talk.

Kairi sighed as she looked him over. "Why are you being like this Roxas?"

"Like what?"

"You know what I mean…"

"…"

"You should really talk to Sora. Get everything straightened out."

Roxas rolled his eyes as he raised his glass and took in another sip of wine. "So we're only here to talk about my issues with my brother? And here I thought you were inviting me out just for fun," Roxas said mockingly.

Kairi ignored his mocking tone as she pressed on. "How have things been like at home? Do you guys at least eat dinner together?"

"Do we really have to get into this Kairi?" Roxas said with a sigh. "Can't we just enjoy _our _dinner?"

"Have you spoken at all since the incident?"

"That's not really important, is it?"

"What really happened Roxas? If you can't tell Sora at least tell me? Maybe I can sort things out between the two of you?"

"Like I told you before Kairi," Roxas said, as he continued to dodge her questions. "It's nothing that I couldn't handle on my own. It doesn't concern you or my brother."

"But it does Roxas," Kairi argued. "Have you at least made any attempts to talk with him? Maybe he'll understand if you at least tried."

"What does it matter?"

"…"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Come now. Let's just enjo-"

"Roxas!" Kairi yelled indignantly. "He's your brother for Christ's sake! Why can't the two of you put down your pride for one second and talk to each other! Why can't you just sort things out!"

By now the entire restaurant had their eyes fixed on them.

"Are you done now?"

Kairi slowly settled herself back down. "I just… I don't understand why you two can't-"

"Kari," Roxas said softly as he looked over to her. Though he understood her intentions, this was something that only he and his brother could resolve, on their own terms. "There's a lot of things you don't know Kairi. There's a lot of things my brother doesn't know either. I don't want to worry you with useless information either, so please, just let things be…"

"…"

"Besides, the death of my brother is still something that's very fresh. Rather than be sad and depressed I'd rather Sora focus his attention on something else… even if it is hate towards me…"

Kairi looked at him worriedly. "Rather than let him know what's going on you'd rather he continue hating you for the rest of his life?"

"I don't mind playing the villain," Roxas said as he forced a grin. "Besides, this too will pass. You're going to have to trust me Kairi. I know my brother. He won't hold it against me forever…"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"It doesn't mean he'll let go quickly either…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

Roxas anxiously stepped through the front door of his home. He had hoped that dinner would have dragged on a little longer. Anything to prevent a run in with his twin brother.

As Roxas walked through the living room he noticed that the lights upstairs had been shut off. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that everyone was already fast asleep by now. That is, until he noticed the light emanating from one room. As Roxas made his way up the stairs he soon discovered, to his discomfort, that it was Sora who was still not yet asleep.

Curious in nature, Roxas reluctantly peered through the slightly opened door only to find his brother packing his clothes away in boxes. Roxas raised his brow, anxious as to what was going on.

"What are you doing?" He asked anxiously.

Sora didn't respond. His back was facing his brother while the front side of him continued packing away all his possessions and valuables. He was already aware his brother was home, yet refused to acknowledge his presence as of yet.

Roxas sighed as he looked around the room. Several boxes had already been stuffed and safely tucked away in the closet. Once again, despite his better judgement, he decided to probe his brother for answers. "Sora, what is all this? Why have you got your things packed up?"

"…"

Roxas couldn't help the growing feeling of worry overcoming him. "Sora!"

Finally Sora broke his silence. Setting the boxes aside, Sora turned around to face his brother. "Where were you tonight?" His question came silent and with indifference. Like it didn't matter one way or another whether he got an answer or not.

Roxas flinched, perplexed by his brother's odd behaviour. "I went out… for a drink."

Sora nodded his head indifferently as he went back to packing.

"What is all this?" Roxas asked worriedly as he looked around. "Are you going on a trip?"

"…"

"…"

"I'm moving out…"

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

A/N : This chapter was definitely a letdown, especially considering how long it took for it to be updated. Don't really have an excuse other than real life projects taking priority. . Anyways, hope this chapter at least got you excited for the next one. Have fun and happy reading!

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**

_**Preview...**_

"**Why go on pretending?"**

"**I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened!"**

"**Aren't we family?"**

**[+++++] [+++++] [+++++]**


End file.
